


Desolation Row

by fluffy_potato



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Desolation Row, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Don't drop the soap, Everyone but Mikey and Gerard (cause they're brothers) meets in Prison, God Ships It, It should say based on a My Chemical Romance music video, Just thought I'd add that, Oh look dumbass is back at it again with another music video based fan fic, Okay I need help I'm done with tags, Prison, Rape is romanticized a little so I am sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_potato/pseuds/fluffy_potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder, thief, rapist, kidnapper. All these words are what describe Gerard Way. He's famous for murdering over 100 people in his lifetime, and only being caught a couple of times. This time in jail, however, he's got a new target. In more ways than one. Even if he doesn't know it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Piercings and Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm back with another music video based fic. This one's updates are gonna be slower as I actually have to research shit about prisons in the 1950's and nice things like that. Oh well it's here and I've had this idea for a few months and I finally got around to it. So enjoy this train wreck.

Gerard sat in his cell. Prison was pretty fucking boring if you haven't found any inmates that you want to talk to. Well, that's how Gerard saw it at least. He had been to jail numerous times and he swore each time they got dumber. He probably did as well, as he always was back in a short spam of time for the dumbest of things. Unlike last time, however, he didn't have his younger brother with him when he was caught, so he was going to have to deal with being alone. 

That alone time for Gerard was ended when he learned that there was going to be someone new joining him in his cell. About five minuets before it happened. He was only half listening to the conversation two officers were having outside his cell when he learned this. "Yeah this fella right here is gonna get a new friend in a few minuets," one of the cops rapped his knuckles on the bars of the cell. It caught Gerard's attention, but not enough for him to actually look up. 

So there he was just sitting alone in one of the only empty jail cells in the prison, it was getting a little crowded there, listening to some cops talk about this mystery person. Gerard was just hoping it wasn't some sort of pansy, who was just getting thrown into jail for the first time, those were always the most annoying. "Oh look here they come," one of the cops said. Gerard didn't turn his head, he only moved his eyes to the bars, and holy fuck, this dude was  _hot_. 

Not that he cared or anything. Nope, not at all, were those tattoos, oh man he was such a slut for tattoos. Damn this dude got hotter by the second. He didn't care at all. Not in the least. But damn he'd like to hook up with him at least once. Hear him moan, and damn he was getting ahead of himself. Gerard didn't care about this dude. He could kill himself right then and he wouldn't care. DAMN HIS EYES! They were so fucking pretty. Yup, Gerard was going to have to drop the soap soon, or drop anything cause he wanted a piece of that fine ass. Holy mother of Satan and all things hot and evil this dude had piercings. How was he blessed enough to spend his time in jail with such a good looking dude? He thanked Satan for making this man to do anything to wind him up jail, hell both of them in jail, and getting to share a cell with Gerard. He also mentally flipped him off for making him share a cell with Gerard. 

"In you go, Iero," one of the cops pushed him inside the cell before re-locking it. This Iero dude rolled his eyes and flipped him off. Gerard may have stared at him a while longer while his back was turned. The dude had a nice ass, not that he was looking, okay he fucking was because this dude was so damn hot. Like, Gerard was pretty sure his hotness could burn down the whole prison. "Fucking kill one person and all the sudden you're labeled a bad person," he grumbled to himself. If Gerard didn't have any sort of common sense, which he partially did, he probably would've gasped from this dudes voice. He had it, just wasn't that strong because this was his fifth time in prison. 

Iero, as Gerard was gonna forever call him in his mind, sat on the cot on the opposite side of the cell as looked at Gerard. Gerard stared right back at him. It was probably really creepy, but he didn't care, again, common sense, not really there. Gerard looked at his tattoos and piercings and his face, and this dude stared him down as he did it. "Wanna quit staring?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm just gonna stare at you," Gerard answered. Iero didn't look to happy about being stared at so he glared at Gerard. He rolled his eyes and got up. Iero tapped on one the officers and asked, "Can I leave?"

"Sorry kid, lights out is in 2 minuets," the officer replied. Iero grabbed the officer by the collar and started to ram him into the bars of the cell. The other officers took notice and began to run over to the cell. The cell was unlocked once more and a few officers grabbed Iero and handcuffed him. The others checked up on the officer who got beat up looked at his busted lip and bloody nose. The officer holding Iero said, "Alright, back to solitary confinement for another day. Seeing as you can't handle ten minuets out in a regular cell."

"I can fucking handle it just fine, dick-wad," Iero spat. Gerard still hadn't moved from his position as he watched the officers take Iero back to solitary confinement. The fine piece of ass was hauled away and Gerard was just sat there watching. Another officer came to the cell and rapped his knuckles on the bar to get Gerard's attention. "It's lights out, go to sleep. You got a nice, long day ahead of you," he said. Gerard rolled his eyes. Yeah tomorrow he was working in the kitchen, that was always fun. Finding out what they put in the prison food and serving it out. Man, what he'd give for a burger instead of "Mystery Chili" the mystery was if you'd live another week after consuming it. Because Gerard didn't really think that a horse ear belonged in chili. 

Gerard lied onto his cot and stared at the dark ceiling. He was going to have to start making a plan to escape, but not before he saw Iero again. He wanted to see those tattoos and piercings a few more times before he decided on breaking out of jail once more. Plus he wanted to find out more about this dude, and how long his sentence was, and all the personal shit you eventually got into because this dumbass was you cell mate, but he did say he killed a dude, so Gerard was gonna take it slow with him. He might be in there for a while. 


	2. How Gerard Ended Up Back in Jail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I'm too lazy to check up how much a gun would cost in 1950 so I'm just gonna say about 900 dollars. I don't even know how much a gun costs now. So last chapter was a little bit everywhere and that's because that was Gerard's thoughts and I downed a cup off coffee so I was a little all over the place. So this one gives a pretty nice description of a murder so if you are sensitive to that here is your warning. Nonetheless, enjoy. Also this is just a giant memory so it's nicely italicized for you.

_ Gerard sat in the small living room messing with his knife. He was bored like, really bored. He hadn't been able to do anything exciting in a while, but now his two week probation he set up for himself was up and he was ready to get back out on the streets. The two weeks was so that cops weren't instantly back on his and his brother's asses right after the got out of jail. They needed some time to get semi back on their feet before their routine of living was back in full swing. The fun life of a criminal, it was pretty exciting to say the least but Gerard got bored so often when he was stuck not doing anything.  _

_ Mikey came in through the front door and sat on the couch next to Gerard. "Mikes, I'm bored. Let's go to City Hall," Gerard said. _

_ "What are we going to do at City Hall? You can't exactly rob the place, I'm pretty sure," Mikey answered him. Gerard rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to rob City Hall or whatever, he was in a more pit-pocketing mood that day. It was a small enough crime that he wouldn't get caught. It was just mind tricks he had to play to get what he wanted, mindless fun that's all, plus the thrill was when they were in a place that had security. Or when he had actually gotten some handcuffs off a police officer once. Just mindless games he played to fill the time and quench his boredom. "Let's just pit-pocket then. Come one the two weeks are up, we can do whatever the hell we want. Fuck the police and the law. I'm not even too sure anymore what laws we haven't broken yet," Gerard said. He knew he was rambling, but he wanted to get off the couch and have some fun. _

_ "Ugh fine. I give in," Mikey said. He ran upstairs and came back down with his gun in hand. He reloaded it and shoved it in his inside pockets of his vest. Gerard smiled and closed his knife and slid it into his pocket. "Come brother, and let us all join in good fun. That is unless you're someone who likes the laws," Gerard said. Mikey rolled his eyes, but followed his older brother out the door. They left their small townhouse in the middle of Five Points, Manhattan in New York. Do things that seem like mindless games to them. Fun to pass the time and collect extra cash at the nearest pawn shop, a few doors down.  _

_ Tricks and illusions to the eyes as they snatched their wallets and watches. Counting out the bills and seeing how much money they made, tossing the unwanted leather back onto the ground with nothing valuable left. Not even for a rat. Gerard smiled to himself as they walked through the slums of Manhattan to get to a nice crowded area in the nicer part of town. The place were watches were made out of silver and encrusted with diamonds. Where you could go and just eat out whenever you like, just for the hell of it cause you had the money. Where you could make more money off a single man than you did off of twenty others in the slums. The place where there were lights everywhere and entertainment just around every corner. Yet these rich people always enjoyed a good magic trick as you swiped their wallet from their coat pocket.  _

_ Gerard smiled to himself, this was what fun was. Not those Broadway Shows and other fancy things were you payed money to be entertained, no he made money while he was being entertained and entertaining to his next victim. Gerard's newest one looked quite upscale, but he stopped as Gerard asked him if he wanted to see a simple card trick. "Okay just pay attention to this card," Gerard said. His skilled hands had the card twirling and changing in his hands as he swiped this man's wallet from his coat pocket. He ended the card trick by making it disappear and the man clapped for him and was on his way. Gerard smiled a sugary-sweet smile and his voice smooth as he lured in another victim. It was all good fun was it not? Those rich snob could always earn it back, but Gerard has had his eye on a pistol and he was gonna get that baby soon enough. Knives were okay if your prey was close, but they were more fun to twirl and stab the person as they oozed out blood, body going limp.  _

_ He was the entertainer showing a simple card trick, swiping wallets, and giving out warm smiles with a voice as smooth and thick as honey. Gerard loved it. It was what he did. His parents weren't there to tell him he couldn't do otherwise and his brother wasn't any better than him. That was okay though, they made good money and toughened up on the streets and in jail. Picked up some nice smarts too, smarts that books from schools don't tell you will be handy in life. Then again, most schools don't anticipate for their students to become criminals. _

_ After a while, Gerard was bored once more. He met up with his brother a few blocks down and they smiled and shared knowing snickers with what they had collected. Wallets full of money were stashed in every pocket they had as they walked down the city back towards the slums. It was night now and it got pretty sketchy at night, and even though Gerard and Mikey were pretty sketchy people themselves, they weren't in the mood to be mugged of their profits. They made it back to their worn down townhouse and Mikey jammed the key into the lock. "Fuck, I hate this damn door. It's so hard to open and unlock," he muttered under his breath.  _

_ "Yeah well unless you wanna get robbed, we gotta keep this door," Gerard said. He pulled out his switchblade and was twirling it in his fingers. He had killed one or two people with it. He was never caught for it and him and his younger brother never talked about it. Gerard thought about it at random times. Like right now, as he waited for his brother to get the door open. He thought about their last screams slicing through the cold night air. The way he dismembered them little by little not fully killing them, until the blood loss became too much, and they slowly bled to death. The crimson splattered and in pools everywhere. Thick and slow as it moved it's way down Gerard's face and arms. Him stabbing his knife into the eyes. How powerful he felt with the dead body in front of him. His thoughts were interrupted by Mikey giving the door one final body slam as it opened up. "Hor-fucking-ray it opened this time," he said.  _

_ There had been a few times where they had to break into their own home because of that stupid door, but at least they new that they were secure if someone decided on breaking in, or trying to. That door was really stubborn. Gerard and Mikey flopped onto the couch and took all their new wallets out of their various pockets. They pulled all the cash out and left the wallets to rot outside as they counted up their money. There were lots twenties and fifties in the stack and Mikey smiled as he set down the last dollar, "One thousand eight-hundred and fifty-four. Congrats Gerard, you now have a gun." Gerard smiled. His very own gun. Now he wouldn't have to practice with his  brother's  gun and use up all the bullets. _

_ "This is so cool. I can't wait to have one. I mean I love my knife and all, but you can never be too careful," Gerard said. Mikey smiled at his older brother. Gerard didn't get too excited about things anymore, most of the time he was bored and wanted something to do. Mikey looked at the clock that was slumped against the floor. It had fallen off the wall a while back and the face was slightly cracked, but it still worked and the two of them were just too lazy to put it back up. "Well, it's getting pretty late, so I'm gonna head to bed. Night Gerard," Mikey said.  _

_ "Night, Mikey," Gerard replied. His younger brother walked up the stairs and Gerard sat on the couch for a while longer. He was already getting bored but he didn't want to go to sleep just yet. He sat there on the couch thinking about how all his days consisted of him being bored lately. He didn't know why either, just nothing attracted his attention and he didn't have any good hobbies. Unless you counted pit-pocketing people one, it was the only way he was entertained anymore. Gerard sighed and got up off the couch. He was going to have some fun tonight. All alone.  _

_ - _

_ Gerard sauntered into the bank casually. He had a brand new gun in his jacket and an itching to commit a crime. There weren't many people there and he wasn't too scared to get arrested. Most of the time it was just plain annoying. Gerard walked up to one of the bankers and put the barrel of the gun to his head. "So, wanna tell me where the money is?" he asked. A smile spread onto his face. Right then he could pull the trigger and he'd die. This was the type of power Gerard loved, the type where you had the life of another person in your hands and you could do whatever you wanted with it.  _

_ The man still didn't answer and that pissed Gerard off a tad so he said once more, "Where the fuck is the goddamn money at. I won't hesitate to kill you. Don't make me ask a third time." The man was trembling now and Gerard was still smiling. He wasn't all too focused on the other bankers like he should've been, so he didn't notice one of them calling the cops. All Gerard knew was that he was curing his boredom in the only way he knew. Gerard pulled the trigger and said, "Whoops, too late." Blood hit the side of the wall and he moved onto the next banker.  _

_ He did the same exact thing to the other banker, setting the barrel of the gun to the guy's head Gerard smiled sweetly and said, "I won't  hesitate  to kill you and I'm not gonna ask twice. So, don't take more than thirty seconds to answer, because I'll be counting.  _ _ Where is all the money at?" As he said that he began to count silently.  _ One, two, three, four, five, six....  _The guy wasn't saying anything. He looked like he was trying to make a point by standing there. Gerard was getting pissed off and only got to twelve when he said, "Times up." and shot the man._

_The next person he walked up to was a woman. Gerard knew he was attractive and he wasn't only into guys, he wanted options, so he poured on the charm. He tilted her head up with the gun to look at her. He smiled at her and said, "Hey there, sweetheart, wouldn't you tell me where you keep your money? I would hate to kill such a young, good looking lady. How old are you twenty?"_

_ "I-I'm twenty-five," she  stuttered  out. Gerard leaned in closer to the woman. A blush formed on her cheeks and she looked at him with her wide blue eyes. Little did she know Gerard was counting. He wasn't going to ask twice and she hadn't answered his first question. "Twenty-nine, thirty. Oh what a shame I would hate to kill such a  beautiful  woman, but you failed to answer me, so farewell." The lady let out a  chorus  of no's as Gerard put the gun to her chest and shot her.  _

_ Gerard looked at the last banker. The guy was trembling with fear and Gerard was already excited. "Last one. Are you going to die today, sir?" he asked. _

_ "It's the vault, follow me," the man stood up and Gerard smiled. As he began to walk behind the counter he heard sirens, and they were getting closer. He mumbled out a "shit" and began to make his way towards the door when three police men entered the building. Gerard rolled his eyes, of course he was getting arrested. He didn't even bother to put up a fight as he was handcuffed and shoved into the back of a police car.  
_

_ Gerard sighed and looked out the window, yeah he was going to be in there for a long time. He just killed three people and was about to rob a bank. He didn't really care, though, there was such thing as bail.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is set in New York because in the music video the van they all get shoved into said NYPD on the back so my facts are correct. I'm pretty sure at least they are. Oh well this is up and I want to try to keep up with this one as well as my other story.


	3. The Color that Stains Everything it Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I am back after like a week of not updating this. Like I said slow updates, but I'l try to update every time I update my other fic "I'm Not Okay" haha shameless self-promotion. Also if you read that you'll probably know that I recently came out to my mom, and it went great. I think she came out to me in there saying it was okay for me to like who I like, she likes both as well, and I was like WAT? So yeah, but I was reading something that made me want to update this so here it is. Alright one more thing this fic is going to have a shit ton of blood in it so that is your final warning here. I won't mention it anymore, so I am sorry. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

Gerard didn't sleep that night. He spent it thinking about that Iero dude and why he liked him so much. Sure, the dude was hot as hell, but there was something else about him. He couldn't place it, but it was there. Gerard looked over at the guard next to his cell. He didn't understand why he was on such tight security. He might have been a mass murderer and a robber, but it was all in good fun. There wasn't anything else to do. He was always bored and there weren't that many ways he could actually cure it. It wasn't anything bad if it was supposed to be fun. The police didn't go around arresting other people for their hobbies, now did they? What was so different to killing or robbing someone than to go to a play for fun?

He honestly didn't understand.

Gerard rolled off his squeaky, uncomfortable mattress that was bolted to the wall. He wandered over to the man in front of his cell and leaned in as far as he could get. As he was super close to his ear Gerard whispered a little, "Boo" which set the dude off. Gerard stepped back and watched as the man shot is gun. The bullet ricocheted and hit the dude in the chest. The officer fell to the ground. Red emerged from his body and seeped onto the ground. Finally there was some color in the damn grey prison. It was a nice change, and the color was quite a beautiful one. The dark red that came from one's body and dyed everything around it that color. Gerard didn't understand why people could hate it so much, when it was such a beautiful color. 

Gerard quietly moved back to his bed and set himself on there avoiding all the springs that made noise. Lights were turned on and a horde of officers came running in to see what happened. "Aw man, Jim killed himself!" one of them yelled. Gerard smiled. This was the entertainment he so wished for. It wasn't a suicide, he just scared the dude into killing himself. Gerard wasn't too sure what it was, other than good entertainment. As the other prisoners were beginning to wake, Gerard thought it was a good idea to move and see what was going on. Maybe even touch the blood that had made it's way into his cell. 

The officers were talking and not really paying attention to Gerard as he moved soundlessly to the front of his cell to see the body. After all, it was his favorite part of the show. Not the blood, though that was only an added bonus, but the dead body laying on the ground. His expression was of shock. He wasn't expecting the bullet to hit him. Oh, how amazing that was for Gerard to see. He knelt down and dipped his fingers into the blood. It was warm and thick. "Maybe just one taste," he whispered to himself. So he licked his fingers, savoring the taste of the plasma. How it tasted of iron on his tongue, one of his favorite tastes. 

Nurses had come in now, and were covering up the officer. Gerard didn't move, he merely sat at the front of his cell, hand soaked in blood, and enjoyed the show. He marveled at how the blood stained everything it touched. The beauty in the fear of the officers. How he was able to actually stare at each and everyone of the prisoners and for them to know that he did this. How stupid the police were for not knowing it was him. It was all in good fun after all, so no harm done. 

One of the officers got up and began to yell at the other prisoners to get back to bed. He didn't yelled that at Gerard. The man watched as Gerard slowly licked the blood off his hands. He had a horrified face as he sat and watched. Once Gerard's hand was clean, he whispered, "You're disgusting." Gerard smiled at the man. It was a sick twisted smiled and the officer shuddered. Why not give the officer stories for his significant other back home? Sometimes other people's reactions could be better entertainment than the kill itself. Watching as people sobbed and the officials tried to calm them down as they took the person away. Maybe like right now as an officer watched Gerard slowly licking his hand with a face of disgust, but to where they couldn't turn their head and just wait until he was finished. This was the type of entertainment that was rare and he could live off of it for a few hours. 

The officer looked back at Gerard and said, "Come on, you're cleaning this mess up." He unlocked the cell and the other officers watched in bewilderment as Gerard slowly stepped out of the cell. Gerard turned and looked at the officers. They all looked like they were going to shoot him if he said a word. So, Gerard decided to speak. "Well, thank you for finally letting me out. It was getting quite cramped in there. I haven't got much time to explore though, seeing the same things everyday is such a bore, but this short time will have to do." 

They all looked bewildered. None of them were expecting someone to speak as proper as him. He was after a useless criminal, who was just licking blood off his fingers. One was shaking a ton and had to leave the area. "Oh, I am sorry. I must have scared you for talking. I guess I should sound like I never graduated high school or have a college degree. How would you prefer for me to talk? Like an uneducated son of a bitch?" Gerard questioned. No one was moving. It was annoying Gerard immensely. He wanted one simple reaction out of these officers. 

"If your not going to answer me, then I'll be on my way. I have a friend in solitary confinement I'd like to speak with," Gerard said. He rolled his eyes at the stupidity of these officers and as he walked he slid one of their guns out of its holster. "And to think you were highly trained officers. Where are the real ones at? I'm not well known for nothing," let out smoothly. He was pretty well known, just no one knew his face. He was given pictures of and the witnesses and victims were always long dead before they could give a description of him. Gerard was also never allowed a mug shot, assuming he didn't deserve it and no one really cared enough about him for one. He hid out in the shadows as they forgot about their duties and when asked if he was given a mug shot answered 'yes.' He loved the mind games he played. It was entertaining, but not as entertaining as killing. 

Gerard walked down the halls of the prison. He followed the signs and made his way towards solitary confinement. He was interested in finding Iero. The young man had intrigued him from the start, that's why he stared. Gerard wasn't one for staring unless he was truly interested in something. Iero was something his was interested in. This man was good looking and wasn't afraid of trouble. Something Gerard liked. Gerard soundlessly walked as he thought about what he had seen of Iero. He had hazel eyes that were like honey, but turned into fire when he was angered. He had tattoos littering his body, the man was a walking piece of art. His soft black hair that Gerard oh-so desperately wanted to run his fingers through. His lips that were slightly chapped, that Gerard wanted to kiss. 

Gerard had almost passed the door that lead into solitary confinement thinking about Iero. The officer outside the door is what caught his attention. Gerard put the gun to his head and whispered, "Oh I am so sorry to be meeting you like this, but I have something I need to do, so goodbye." He shot the officers head. He smiled to himself as he watched the man fall to the ground and the blood splatter to the walls. Truly a gorgeous sight. Sadly, he had no time to marvel at the sight as officers would be coming soon. Gerard knelt down and picked up the key ring off of the officers belt. 

He examined the keys and narrowed it down to three. Only three were small enough to fit into that hole. He tried the first one, but it was too big. Gerard huffed, this was going to have to hurry up if he wanted to see Iero, before having a shit ton of officers after him in the prison. The second key fit perfectly and the door opened with ease. There he was. On the mattress sitting right up staring at him. 

"What the hell do you want?" he asked. Gerard shut the door and leaned against the wall. The man was staring at him. His eyes were ablaze. He looked ready to kill. Iero was really a work of art. From what Gerard could see now was that he had a slightly smaller build. He was also shorter than him. He hadn't noticed that until Gerard was next to the police officer and was taller than him, while Iero had been shorter. Gerard was staring once more and he knew it. "Would you quit fucking staring at me and tell me why the fuck you're in here?" he said.

"Well, I would apologize for staring, but I am not sorry as you are quite interesting to me. As for why I am in here I have had quite the run in with killing two officers in one night, and while it was all good fun being chased is not on my list of things that I qualify as fun," Gerard said. He was making sure to keep his voice smooth and even. Iero didn't need to know that he had simply wandered out to visit him. Though, he wasn't lying about how being chased was simply a bore to him and how he did kill two people today. Iero was still looking quite annoyed, and Gerard had come up with that he had some anger problems. 

"Oh, would you relax already? I didn't come to hunt you down and shoot you. Where is the fun in that? No, you're one of the quite few people that have caught my eye and I don't want to kill," Gerard said. Iero's fists grew tighter, to where his knuckles where white and Gerard was almost positive that he was going to hurt himself. He walked over to Iero and unballed one of his fists. His right fist, however, collided with his jaw and sent Gerard stumbling back.

"Don't fucking touch me, or tell me to fucking relax. I will fucking smash you to pieces. Got it?" Iero spit out. Gerard smiled. Oh how he really was getting to like this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really like this chapter. I have no idea why. I just do. I think it's because I am oddly attracted to the psycho characters in things. Anyway I really like this fic so far and the relationship I am giving Frank and Gerard because I actually have planned that out more than the story itself.


	4. Under the Stars at Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten fucking days without writing. I hate leaving for more than three and I haven't wrote a word in ten days. That actually upsets me as I love to write. So, I'm really tired right now but I am going to get this up tonight or very early morning tomorrow. Because of me being tired I'm sorry if I make really simple mistakes, I really am. School is wearing me out though, I've been falling asleep at ten and not my usual one am, which I guess is good, but the amount of shit I'm dealing with currently is actually making me want to fake being sick tomorrow just so I can relax. I got a new history teacher, who is a total bitch and tires to ram ten lessons into our heads each day, I have a bunch of shit going on in English, and I just can't do math, and who gives two shits about Spanish? Yeah I really am not with school right now, I wish it was summer. Anyway enjoy this chapter. Also: TRIGGER WARNING SHIT NO BLOOD JUST THE RAPE I'M SO SORRY DON'T KILL ME!! BUT LIKE IT'S MORE OF A MENTION SO STILL NO KILL PLEASE!

Gerard continued to look at Iero a little while longer, despite his request to quit. He couldn't help himself, Iero was captivating. His hazel eyes turned green in certain lights but gold in the other. They could be like honey, or fire. An emerald or a sharp glass bottle that could cause blood to ooze out. Oh, how he loved blood. Gerard didn't even mind that just a few seconds ago Iero had punched him. "Well, I must be on my way. I don't really want to stay in here, so if you want to leave-"

"Of fucking course I do, dumbass," Iero interrupted him. Gerard smiled. This was simply too easy, give someone something they desire and they'll follow you till they get it or no longer wish to have it and crave something else. Gerard slowly walked out of the small cell and began his way through the halls of the prison. Iero followed him silently as Gerard navigated his way through. Thankfully, he had an impeccable memory and could find the front doors fairly easily, despite only being hauled through them five times. 

Then again this was his fifth time escaping through them. 

Iero interrupted the silence as they drew nearer the front doors, "Why are we going through the front, who the hell is dumb enough to do that?"

"Well, it would be more like who is smart enough? Everyone assumes the person that escaped would never leave through the front as it is one of the stupidest choices they could make. When in all reality, it is one of the smartest. Wouldn't you agree Iero?" Gerard said. Iero stopped walking for a moment only to begin again. Gerard never turned around, but he heard as the footsteps ceased and began again. He must have been a tad shocker Gerard knew part of his name. Iero didn't seem to ask how he knew, just continued to let them walk in silence. 

Gerard came to the front doors and took out the key ring once more, just in case it was locked. However, the doors opened with ease and Gerard and Iero stepped out into the warm summer air. They slowly made their way into the shadows towards the street, avoiding the light at all costs. They stepped out onto the sidewalk and continued till they were far enough from the prison to speak once more, well Iero did, Gerard was enjoying the silence. "So, what were you in for?" he asked. 

Gerard sighed, he hated small talk. It was just worthless attempts at conversation. He'd like to have a meaningful one, like why he did the things he did or being asked about his past. Why he was always so bored and the only way he was satisfied was in doing criminal activities. Things that really let you get to know the person and how they thought, not what mindless law they broke. It always made someone seem completely psychotic. That was something Gerard was not.  "I don' enjoy small talk, ask me a more personal question. Try to get inside my head, Iero," Gerard said to the sky. 

"Oh, well I guess I could. Tell me about your family. Your mom, dad, siblings," Iero said. He seemed hesitant about saying it. Gerard didn't like how he seemed to be holding back on him. He wanted to know Iero, how he thought, his past, home life. The only way to let him spill it was telling him more about him. A simple way to gain someone's trust, let them think they know tons about you, but barely scratch the surface. He'd tell him about his family, just not every single little detail, let him in to know just barely anything but still know nothing at the same time. 

"Well, I have a little brother, my mom and dad are dead. I don't really miss them. I don't think I should," Gerard paused, he almost mentioned the fact that he killed his mom, "I mean death comes for everyone in the end, so there is not real reason to be upset over the inevitable." He licked his lips quickly and continued to walk along the sidewalk. Frank hadn't said anything, and Gerard had barely even given him any information about his life. He just mentioned three simple things about his family. Nothing at all, but just enough to satisfy his question. Iero wasn't talking anymore, which was fine with Gerard. He didn't really talking, not unless it was with his brother. 

Gerard walked until he was bored. Walking was a nice way to clear his mind and get rid of the boredom, but it always came back. No, now he wanted some fun. There wasn't many people out tonight, but the gunshot could still be heard. Besides he needed one week before doing anything criminal once more. Talking never did much either, it just gave him a bunch of useless information that he could really live without. 

They passed by an ally and Gerard shoved Iero into it. "What the fucking hell it up with you?" Iero said. Gerard backed him against the wall of the ally and looked at him. It had been a while since he had done this, but it wasn't going to stop him now. It never failed to cure his boredom, so surely it wasn't going to fail him now. "You see here, I am desperately bored, and you seem like a good enough person to cure it," Gerard moved closer to Iero. Iero tried to back away, but was only pushed farther against the wall. He looked scared right then. Gerard liked that. It was always a nice look on someone. 

Gerard moved one of his hands down Iero's jaw. "Please, just stop. I-I don't want this," Iero suttered out. Gerard gave him a smile. Nothing comforting or caring, pure evil. It was almost as if he was baring his teeth at Iero. "Oh, but I didn't ask what you wanted," he continued to slowly move his hand down lower. Iero squirmed underneath him. Gerard was already entertained. The desperation in his eyes, how he was gritting his teeth together. The only thing that bothered Gerard was his movement. It was getting on his nerves, so to fix that he pushed himself against Iero.  


"You want to stop, sweetie?" he said. Iero shook his head no. Gerard realized he'd have to deal and didn't really fucking care right then, he wanted something to be desperate and scared under him. He didn't care if it was killing someone or merely having sex with them. "Well, you know this would be a hell of a lot easier if you wanted to cooperate, but I could cause you a shit ton more pain,  _sweetheart_ ," he said the last part through gritted teeth as he began to palm Iero through his orange prison attire. The shorter of the two moaned slightly before letting out, "Please, please, PLEASE STOP!"

Gerard wasn't listening though as he wasn't even doing this for his pleasure. It was going to merely be a simple blowjob, but Iero didn't seem to like that. He didn't care, he was going to get what he wanted, he always did. Gerard sank to his knees making sure to keep Iero pressed up against the wall. He wouldn't run to the cops, he just escaped prison, but that didn't mean he wouldn't run. Iero was on the verge of tears right then. Gerard could tell by the cracking of his voice and the way he was sniffling slightly. Gerard couldn't handle crying. It reminded him too much of when he was little and found his brother sliced up in the corner of an ally crying his eyes out, almost dead. 

He rose to his feet and looked at Iero. Tears were running down his face and he seemed to be in pain. Now Gerard wanted only one thing, and he knew Iero would comply to it. Gerard leaned in very close and whispered, "Run." He moved back and watched as Iero ran out of the dark ally way. He sighed and walked out of the ally himself, he just needed to get home to his brother. He wanted to make sure he was okay and let him know he was fine.   


So he slowly walked down the very dimly lit sidewalk towards the slums, where his shitty house awaited him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waits for death threats to come rolling in.......


	5. The Navy Sky Runs into Red Creating a Disaster of a Masterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE A REASON FOR NOT BEING ACTIVE I SWEAR!!! MY INTERNET ON MY LAPTOP QUIT WORKING AND WE HAD TO GET IT FIXED AT GEEK SQUAD! Yeah I had a very minor virus that turned into a huge one that fucked with everything. It's gone though and I'm here and been wanting to write this since Sunday. Also it has been over 30 something hours since I slept so uh this might get a little out of it. Oh and my birthday is tomorrow and my school not only has a roach issue but now a rat issue. This is getting a little tmi oh my god. So flashback timezzzz again. Enjoy.

_Mikey looked over at his older brother. He was drawing again. "Geeeeeeee, please stop drawing! I'm bored let's play a game!" He whined. Mikey latched onto his brother's left arm and began to violently move back and forth. Gerard set down his pencil and looked at his brother, the 8 year old was staring up at him with big puppy dog eyes. He had to give in. He couldn't say no to his little brother when he was staring him down like that. "Okay, fine."_

_Mikey shot up and jumped up and down, "YAYYYYY!! Thank you Gee you're the best big bro ever!" He gave Gerard a big smile, revealing a nice gap between his front teeth where he just lost a tooth. Gerard stood up and smiled as well. He was a good older brother, the best big brother ever. That was all he wanted to be, the best big brother he could be for his little brother. "Okay let's play Hide 'n' Seek. You hide and I'll count to 45. Okay? One...two....three..." Gerard covered his eyes and flopped himself face down onto the old couch. Mikey ran into the kitchen to look for places to hide._

_Seven...eight...nine..._

_He couldn't find any place in the kitchen so he tried the room, where his mom and dad slept. He opened their closet, tired under the bed. Nothing seemed to work in the little 8 year old's favor._

_Eleven...twelve...thirteen..._

_Mikey ran into him and his brother's shared room, when an idea suddenly popped into his head. Gerard never said no going outside. His mother's rules were that they had to be in by dark, and it wasn't dark yet. The place that they lived, wasn't exactly friendly. It was okay in the day, but in the night it got worse. In the past month they had found two dead bodies in the little swimming hole the neighborhood visits in the summer, but it was still light out so it was okay if he was outside._

_Twenty-four...twenty-five...twenty-six..._

_Mikey slowly shut the backdoor that was in the kitchen and ran outside. He made his way through the backyard and down a house or two, when he finally came to a stop. It was a great hiding place. Gerard would never find him. He'd just have to wait until he heard him say he gave up, and then Mikey would win the game. He never won the game. Gerard was always good at finding him, but not this time. This time he had a master plan. One that would surefire his win and end Gerard's winning streak. 45-3._

_Thirty-six...thirty-seven...thirty-eight..._

_Mikey sat in the grass and picked and played with the dirt, he wondered when Gerard was going to stop counting and come get him. "Maybe he's already on his way. I'll just wait for him," Mikey said to himself as he picked a flower out of the ground. It was a pretty flower, his mommy would love the pretty, pale yellow flower. He loved his mommy a lot. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her or his dad._

_-+-_

_"FORTY-FIVE HERE I COME!" Gerard yelled. He rolled off the couch and onto the floor and began to look for his younger brother. There wasn't many places to hide in the small house, so it'd be fairly easy to find Mikey. Gerard tip-toed into the bathroom and ripped open the shower curtain. He wasn't there. Gerard continued onto his search, wondering why he hadn't heard the younger of the two laugh yet. He always laughed when Gerard couldn't find him._

_"He must have learnt somethin' new. Like to not-AHA! Never mind..." Gerard interrupted himself by swinging open the closet doors from his parents room. He despised his dad. His dad cheated on his mom. That wasn't right, you can't not love someone you've sworn your love to. It defeats the purpose of wearing the rings. His father should melt his ring, along with burning himself alive. He deserved it. His mom was a great person and he had seen another lady._

_Gerard slowly walked out of the room, but not before he grabbed a box of matches. His father was going to pay. It was the only right thing to do._

_He stuffed the matches in his winter coat pocket, his mother would never touch his pockets. Not after she found a dead bird. Gerard wanted it as a pet, but she refused. He didn't know why, it was only a bird, it was just sleeping. She insisted it was dead. He threw out the bird. He learned many things from his mother. She was a good teacher, he loved his mom with all his heart. It was nice to love somebody. Gerard liked that feeling._

_Though, that was pushed to the back of his mind when he realized he couldn't find his brother. "MIKEY!" Gerard called out. He opened every drawer, every cabinet, ever closet door. His brother was no where. It was getting late and the sun was setting. Going against his mother's wishes Gerard bolted out the door. He called for his little brother. There was no answer. He said he gave up. No sounds of footsteps running through the grass._

_He ran onto the road calling. His little brother was gone. It was all his fault. He promised his mom he could watch over his brother until she came back from the store. She wanted to get some new things with the extra money from his dad's promotion. Gerard had failed his mom. He couldn't ever face her again._

_In that warm summer of 1939 an eleven year-old boy ran out into the city looking for his little brother._

_Gerard weaved his way through the crowds of bustling people murmuring apologies to the people he bumped into or stepped on. He stepped on a shiny black shoe and he said a soft "sorry." The man, however, did not seem to be having a good day. "OH REALLY ARE YOU SORRY!?" the man yelled pulling Gerard off the ground. He whimpered. This man wasn't very friendly. He just wanted his brother._

_"I am sir. I-I-I was just looking for-"He was rudely interrupted by the man._

_"For what huh? Get your filthy self back into the alley ways you belong!" And with that he threw the boy into the brick of a small cafe. Gerard fell to the ground. People past by in a blur as he let a few tears fall. Soon the swirling oranges and pinks were replaced by the thick, rich navy night sky littered with tons of stars. He loved that sight it was a pretty sight in  his mind. The sky was very pretty. Gerard like the night sky and the day sky. He liked cloudy skies, and clear skies. He liked all skies. They were all beautiful to him in a certain way. For they only possess that type of beauty of being horrifyingly stunning. He loved it._

_After a few more minuets of letting tears fall, Gerard stood up and began to search once more for his brother. The crowd drew thin as he approached a darker side of the small city. It seemed different. It didn't hold all the fun, happy memories that the light side of town held. These were the memories you locked away and waited till the scarring went away. Or until the wound left a scar._

_Gerard made a right and went further from the light. The light of the waxing crescent as his only guide. Gerard passed by an alley. He heard short soft sobs. As if the person was scared to be found again. He was curious, so he left the light of the moon and down the black alleyway. "Hello?" he whispered. It wasn't a very loud greeting, but the sobs stopped._

_"Please, don't be scared. I can help you, I think...." Gerard said. A light shuffling noise was heard, and then a hiss of pain._

_"I-I want to help. I'll tell you my name. Please don't be scared. We can be brave together," Gerard said.  
_

_"I don't want to be scared anymore. Can you please help me?" a small voice inquired. Gerard moved a few steps forward before he hit, water? Gerard moved forward until he saw a pale body. It was his little brother. He was sliced to pieces. Chunks of skin were missing, a large knife wound ran up his right leg. He was bleeding everywhere. Sobs racking his body. "Mikey, I'm going to help you."_

_He picked up his little brother, with tons of effort, and began to slowly move out of the alley. He felt the warm blood run onto his shirt and down his arms and stomach. He would find a doctor. Mikey was going to live, but he wiped his nose quickly and licked his dry lips. There his tongue brushed the most delicious taste yet. Gerard had never had anything like it. That was his first taste of blood, and not his last._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck did that drain me. I am ready for bed. I'm gonna go to sleep even though it's 8:14 now. So have a nice rest of the day and these weekly updates should be less weekly and more every three days or so.


	6. Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I promised that there would be a quick update. Yeah I don't really fucking know. But hey I am kinda excited to update this. I like the slower pace and the death and shit. I don't know I am like attracted to blood. I think I was meant to be a fucking killer because I love stuff like this. So I'm just gonna sit here and eat ice cream as you read this update.

Gerard walked around the dingy, falling apart house. He was freaking out. Iero was out of his hands, he wasn't going to say that he escaped. Iero didn't escape, Gerard had set him free. He only did it because he had cried. Gerard hated crying. It was all because 17 years ago he found his own little brother chopped into pieces and sobbing in an alleyway. He was 28 now, he didn't understand why he couldn't take the crying anymore. In fact he should hate blood, not crave it. He didn't mind craving blood. It was delicious. 

Gerard really fucking hated crying. 

After 4 more laps around the house, he finally began to pound on the door. He didn't even try to keep quiet, he just kept the knocks two seconds apart. That was just so his little brother wouldn't fling open the door with a shotgun in his hands. After a few knocks the door flung open, which caused Gerard to punch Mikey in the face. Which only seemed to piss off the younger of the two even more. "Took you fucking long enough. Get your ass in here. You know before the police arrest you again," he said.

"Sorry Micheal-"

"Mikey."

"I tried to get out faster, but I grabbed a companion before I left," Gerard said ignoring his brother's request to be called Mikey. He couldn't do it. For some reason he couldn't call his little brother Mikey anymore. Gerard could do it inside his head but he couldn't say it out loud. Mikey looked out the door and around where Gerard was. He looked back at his brother and asked, "Well, where is he?"

"I-I-I couldn't do it Micheal. I just let him go. I couldn't do it," Gerard broke. He couldn't do it. He failed. Iero wasn't in his grasp anymore. Why he let him go? It was stupid it was all because of some salty tears he couldn't handle. Gerard slumped down to the ground and buried his face into his hands. He failed. Gerard hated failure. He couldn't be the good big brother he wanted to be. He lost a person. Gerard wasn't a failure. He never could be. The crazy side was coming out of him. He could feel it. It was the same feeling when he burned his own father. 

Gerard lifted his head out of his hands and set his head against the house. He began to laugh. It was a maniacal laugh. The laugh he tried to hide from Mikey. He didn't care right then. He was feeling destructive. He stood up and stalked into the house. Quickly and quietly he changed out of his orange jumpsuit and into some regular clothes. Gerard went downstairs and grabbed his largest knife he owned and smiled at his reflection in it. 

"Gee, what are you doing? Don't you have a one week restriction before you do something criminal?" Mikey asked. Gerard simply ignored him and wandered out of the house and down the road. He had one thing on his mind. To kill. Anyone. He didn't care who right then. As long as it wasn't his brother, he didn't care. Gerard stalked down the road and through the shadows looking for the one person that just so happened to be dumb enough to wander outside this time of night, in this neighborhood. 

His little brother was following him, he could feel his footsteps behind him. He wasn't saying anything, however, and that satisfied Gerard. As long as he wasn't fucking up his work ethic, he was fine wandering behind him. Gerard walked down the streets, hunched over, his hair in his face and he probably looked fucking crazy, but that's how he felt right then. He wasn't a failure. Gerard Way wasn't a failure. He never was going to be one. 

Through his hair he spotted one faithful person walking through the streets. Gerard stepped into the shadows of two buildings and silently watched the person walk down the road. Once they were close enough Gerard took one look at the steel blade in his best knife, kissed it, then threw it straight at the person's head. He watched from afar as they fell to the ground and counted to twenty. 

Right next to him he listened to his brother's breaths quicken. Gerard didn't think too much of it. His brother just never watched him kill someone in one of his manic states. It was totally normal for him to be nervous. It was like before he got on a bike for the first time, or first shot a gun. It was just simple nervousness. Besides his brother had killed his fair share of people. Just even half as many as Gerard. 

He reached twenty and walked towards the dead body. It was a male, figures, they always thought they could handle the late night streets. Well, poor him was wrong. Gerard slid the knife out of the man's head, careful not to touch him. Once the knife was out of his head Gerard smiled and licked the blood off it. Careful not to touch the sharp edge of the blade. Once the knife was cleaned off Gerard smiled to himself and walked back home. His little brother trailing behind him, trying to make sense of what he just saw and why his brother just licked blood off his largest knife. 

"Gerard, what was that? I know you're normally composed after and during, and well shit before, a kill, but what was that?" Mikey asked in a hushed voice. Gerard chuckled darkly. He couldn't help himself. Blood was so delicious, how could one not. Besides it was just a little episode to blow off steam, so no harm done. He could have just as easily hurt his brother, but no, he chose a random person off the road. That person obviously didn't want to live if they were just wandering this side of town alone at night, so Gerard just helped him out with that problem, and gave them no more problems. 

"Well Micheal, to put it simply, you saw the side that gets me into jail so frequently. It's nothing big so do not worry about it. Personally it isn't all that bad because I didn't hurt you. For the blood licking. It is only because I enjoy the taste on my tongue and the way it tingles a tad bit after it is gone. Simply how some people enjoy pop more than water, or tea," Gerard said. He smiled down at his knife. The moonlight did this odd little glint to it and he enjoyed the way it looked. Quite refreshing to look at it. See his own reflection. He tries to stay away from it however, because it drives him a little nuts, so he relies on Mikey for how his appearance his looking or if he needs a haircut. Which he will do with a rusty pair of scissors without a mirror. 

He was used to it. It was how his life went. He only saw himself in the reflection of his knife blades and that's how he preferred it. Gerard never had to worry about his appearance. It gave him more time to memorize others, like Iero's, more room to think of his next killing or robbery. Or maybe the occasional rape, but that was only if he was really bored. His appearance didn't hold any place in his mind. Other than how to hold a knife or gun. That was his hands, no one cared about hands. So he never cared about his hands. Simple as that.

They made their way back into the small two story home and Gerard set his knife into the kitchen sink. Mikey sat down at the rickety, wooden table and looked at his older brother. "I knew that you had that side to you. I just never thought I'd see it, or that it would be so terrifying to watch in action. You were like this robot I couldn't control and nothing seemed like it could stop you. I felt like if something did you'd hurt it," Mikey said.

"Everyone has a side that they don't want someone to see, little brother. I never wanted you to watch it. It's my more psychotic side. The side that brought me to burning dad or slicing mom into pieces. It only happens in extreme boredom or when emotions take over. I don't take to well with emotions and that's okay. I don't need them for anyone but you," Gerard said. He sat down in the chair across from Mikey and looked at his brother. Mikey had one tear slide down his face. Gerard backed away. There it was again. For the second time that night. Another one slid down, mocking him. Gerard pushed away from the table rattling it. 

"Gee, what's wrong?" Mikey asked. Gerard shook his head as another one fell. He couldn't take it. He opened the kitchen drawers and picked up a random clean knife. Mikey watched as his older brother slid the knife up his leg. "NO!" Mikey yelled he ripped the knife from his brother's hands. Gerard fell to the kitchen floor. He wasn't crying, he just looked stunned. Blood ran down his leg, and he just sat there and watched as his little brother cleaned up his leg and changed him into pajama pants. 

That night was the night Gerard broke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea what to day, other than that right now school is kicking my ass. Like I don't have state testing anymore, but they're still forcing us to take exams. So I am in preparation for that bullshit. Ugh I just want to relax school, also because of that I might only be updating once a week right now. Anyway enjoy le chapter.

The next four days Gerard was almost lifeless. He never left his room. He never left his bed. He did nothing. Gerard at this point assumed he was dead, he wasn't even too sure if he slept at night anymore. He just stared at this ceiling watching as time went past and day turned into night and night into day. Gerard even ignored the meals his brother set onto his nightstand. 

On the fifth day when Mikey came into his room with soup Gerard turned and looked at him. Mikey froze in place. He was wide-eyed. It was almost like a deer caught in headlights. Gerard looked at his brother, he was thinner. There were bags underneath his eyes. Gerard sat up. His feet touched the cool hardwood flooring. "You should eat. You are looking quite thin. Maybe get some sleep as well. Those dark bags underneath your eyes aren't doing too much justice to your pretty eyes," Gerard said. 

Mikey began to shake. Gerard moved towards the farthest corner from his door. He found it quite hard to move. Gerard ignored it as he continued to slowly move away from his brother. He didn't want to scare his little brother. It just happened. He couldn't help it. Once Gerard was in the corner of his room his looked down at his leg. It was bandaged. "Thank you, Micheal. You did a nice job. I am sorry to have scared you. I guess I didn't want to hurt you, so I hurt myself," he mumbled out softly. Gerard looked back up. Mikey was still in the same spot. 

This time he wasn't frozen in fear, but smiling. It was a sad smile. The one you gave a person that just shared that their dog died and they look at you for support. "You didn't even cry. No screams in pain, not one tear. You were emotionless. Gerard, I was scared. Never in my life had I seen something like that. It was all because of me. I did this. This is all my fault. I'm so-"

"No," Gerard cut him off, "don't say that you're fucking sorry. Because I did this to myself. It's all because I couldn't handle it. Sometimes people break. It just happens. I am fine now. All that matters right now is that I find that stupid prisoner I let go." He was more talking to himself for the last part. Gerard was going to find Iero if it was the last thing he did, no questions. Gerard's head twitched slightly as he got slightly angrier at himself for letting Iero free. 

"Are, you okay?" Mikey asked. Gerard ignored him as he stood up and walked out of his room. Mikey followed behind him like a lost puppy. "It'd be best if you didn't follow," Gerard said as he pulled open the drawer that contained the knives. He pulled out a medium one and walked into the living room. He lifted up one of the couch cushions and pulled out the gun. "Micheal, sit down and do not leave this house until I come back." Gerard grabbed his coat off of the broken clock.

He flung open the door and walked out into the street. He was going to find Iero. Gerard shoved the gun and the knife in his jacket and began to walk towards the downtown area. Iero had to be somewhere near him. There was no way he could be out of the New York area. He would walk all over the state if that meant getting that man back. 

It just so happened to be his luck that he saw him walk into a bar. 

Gerard followed in a scoped out the area. He needed to find someone littered in tattoos and then he'd have his Iero back. This time he wasn't letting him get away. Even if it meant that he was going to have to disable him. Gerard heard a familiar voice and turned his head. There at the bar was Iero. Chatting away with the bartender. Gerard walked up behind him. He couldn't help but smile as he grabbed Iero by the collar. "Hey! Let him go!" the bartender shouted at Gerard. He only pulled out his gun and shoved the barrel up to Iero's head. 

"Sorry ma'am, but I have some business with him. Remember if you call the police, that'll be the last call you make. Bye, bye now," Gerard said. He put the gun back in his pocket, but didn't let go of Iero. Gerard dragged him down the New York streets ignoring everything he was saying. In fact he couldn't even hear the noise he was making. All Gerard could hear was the voice inside his head congratulating him. Saying that he was doing so well. That Mikey was going to be proud of him. Gerard tightened his grip on Iero the more he thought about it. 

His thoughts were broken by something slimy touching his hands. A poor attempt to get him to let go, instead he only yanked Iero closer to him. "Lick me again, and see what happens. I have a knife and a gun in my pocket. I'll let you choose which one I should use on you." Iero gluped nervously and Gerard laughed at him. He knew he was having one of his moments again. It was less violent, but it was one. 

He made his way into the neighborhood and saw his brother sitting down at one of the swings on the playground. "Son of a bitch, he didn't listen to me," Gerard mumbled to himself. Gerard made a sharp turn that made Iero air-born for a few seconds. "Micheal!" Gerard called out. 

Mikey turned his head and saw Gerard. He hopped of the swing and walked over to Gerard. Mikey looked down at Iero and then back at Gerard, cocking his head slightly he asked, "Who's your friend? He's kinda cute."

"Yeah I know. Who he is doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you didn't listen to me when I said stay in the house until I got back," Gerard said.

"But you're here now. Besides I can take care of myself. I am 25 you know," Mikey said back.

Gerard sighed. His little brother had a point. He was an adult. "Still, I worry. Last time I lost you outside I found you almost dead in an alleyway. Just big brothers worry about stuff like that. Anyway, let's get home and get some food in you. You need it."

"So do you," Mikey said, but Gerard chose to ignore it. He got Iero and that's all that matters right then. That was all that mattered right then to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say other than Mikey and Kristin are they fucking cutest ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI BILLY MAYS HERE! Sorry that's been stuck in my head. Anyway I am tired as fuck and just want to sleep, but I also want to write, so I chose the productive route other than my sleep, which still seems nice. So yeah I am here and I am ready to write, also since I'm tired I am probably going to make some stupid mistakes, so sorry about that.

Gerard kicked the door close to their house and threw Iero to the couch. Iero made no attempt to move as he glared over at Gerard, who made it very clear it was un-affecting him. Mikey looked over to his brother, "So who is the dude? He doesn't seem to happy to see you." Gerard rolled his eyes at that comment. That was an understatement, Iero currently looked ready to break into Gerard's knife collection and chop him to pieces. Gerard waved him off as he made his way into the kitchen, "I'll tell you later, right now let's get some food into you. You look terrible."

Iero scoffed from the couch, "Surprised you can feel." Gerard stopped dead in his tracks. He whirled around and grabbed Iero by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Mikey continued his way into the kitchen as if he saw nothing at all, which Gerard was grateful for. "If you want to keep that tongue, I'd suggest you shut your mouth, Iero," he spat. Iero rolled his eyes and Gerard gave him a good punch before throwing him back to the ground. 

Mikey poked his head through the kitchen door to see what was going on, when he came up with nothing, he turned his attention to his brother. "Wanna get some pizza? They just opened a place downtown near the club we pit-pocket people from. Ray says it real good and we should check it out," Mikey said. Gerard nodded his head and looked around the living room, he needed a place to handcuff Iero with a guarantee he was going to stay, he got a really nice pair of cuffs from an officer when he was pit-pocketing people the day he was arrested. It'd be a shame if he never put them to use, so he thought handcuffing Iero was a pretty nice use for them. 

"Sure, when was the last time I saw Ray again, I forget," Gerard said. He wanted an excuse to hang out with Ray since he never had any down time, Ray had a small store about a street down from their house and he was always there just in case it got robbed, again. Mikey rolled his eyes at his brother and Gerard mentally cursed at himself, his little brother knew all his facial expressions and how to see through his bullshit. Thankfully, he was the only one, but he was also the only one Gerard let his guard down with. He couldn't help it, it was his baby brother there was no way anything was going to happen to him, ever. Anyone who had ever crossed one of his boundaries got a nice visit from Gerard. 

Well, it was nice for him. The other, not so much. Mikey shook his head and looked at his brother, "Bull-fucking-shit. The last time you saw him you decided to rob a bank. Bad choice, but if you want me to I'll invite him." Mikey smiled and wandered back into the kitchen, probably to use the landline that only worked half the time. They needed an upgrade, hell they needed an upgrade for just about everything, but the two of them just didn't have enough money to get a new home. Gerard was slowly making up some money to get a nicer house, he left his spare cash underneath the floorboard that was loose under his bed. To him Mikey deserved a better home, not one you had to body slam the door open just to get inside the house. 

Gerard switched his thoughts over to where Frank was going to be handcuffed and able to stay and not access anything that could help free him. His thoughts were interrupted by his brother, who poked his head through the kitchen door. "Ray isn't answering the shop phone," he stated. Gerard looked at his brother confused. This had to do with him, why? "Do you think I should call his home?" Mikey asked. It took all the courage in Gerard to not say 'duh.' Instead he opted for a slow head nod as if that was obvious. Mikey smiled and went back into the kitchen. Ideas began running through Gerard's head as he heard his brother's muffled voice. It wasn't enough to intterupt his thoughts as he found out where Iero would be the most contained and yanked him off the floor and headed towards the garage. 

"You know I killed a guy," Iero spoke up. Gerard didn't acknowledge him. Iero took this as a sign to continue, "I could kill you if I wanted to. It's not that hard. Li-"

"Sugar, what do you think I got into prison for?" Gerard interrupted him. Iero was silent. Gerard opened the garage door, but before he entered he looked over at Iero and said, "I've killed so many people, you can't even count the number on all of your fingers and toes. Wanna know why?" Iero shook his head. Gerard didn't listen and yanked him closer to him and pressed his forehead against Iero's before whispering, "It because I love blood. Because I love the taste. I love the texture. I love the smell," Gerard moaned slightly, god how much he loved blood. If it was even possible, Gerard got closer to Iero and said, "Because I love looking at the people stare in horror while I slowly swirl my fingers in it then lap it off my hands. Just like a desperate dog." 

Iero shivered a little. Gerard smiled, he was uncomfortable, but oh no he wasn't done yet. He still had one more thing to say. "Wanna know how I got this desire?" he asked tracing a finger along his jawline. Iero gulped and shook his head, wide-eyed. He still knew, however, Gerard was going to tell him whether he liked it or not. Gerard leaned in just to where he could push out his lips and land them on Iero's and whispered ever to slightly, "From my little brother's cold, half-dead body." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO WAY TO BE A MOOD KILLER, ME BUT THAT'S EXACTLY WHERE I WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO END! Yeah I chose the productive route and decided to write about Gerard's fasincation with blood. I also have the same creepy obsession, and I now think someone is calling the cops on me, pleas don't fren LOVE ME! Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little over a week since I've updated, but I think I might start trying to update more since school get out for me on the 25th and then I have a good summer to write this before school starts back up. So I'm pretty excited about that, plus I have this weird promotion thing on the 24th and both my parents are coming so I guess that's nice, they usually don't participate in school things. Also I have had the beginning slightly planned out, but I read something that gave me an idea for the rest of this chapter, so enjoy.

Gerard then took Iero and slammed him into the closed garage door. He gave out a high-pitched, almost maniacal, giggle before saying, "Whoopsie." Iero only glared at him, seeming to ignore the blood streaming out of his nose. Gerard opened the door and wandered over to a metal workbench that was bolted to the wall, dragging Iero along with him. 

He looked around making sure that any weapons were far out of his reach once he was handcuffed to the workbench, and when Gerard decided it was a suitable area to hold him for the time being, he threw Iero to the ground and pulled out the handcuffs. "See you later, sweetie," Gerard said as he latched the handcuffs into place. He stood up and wandered out of the garage and back into the living room. Mikey was sitting on the couch messing with some papers before shoving them into his pockets before Gerard could see. 

"What have you go there?" Gerard asked. 

"Nothing really, come on lets hurry up and get to Ray's shop. He's waiting," Mikey said. It was obvious he was avoiding the topic, but Gerard decided he could pressure him later or just steal his jacket and look at the paper himself as his younger brother slept. The two brothers walked out onto the street and Gerard couldn't help but to stare out down the road. There were two kids playing. It was with a little red ball and they were kicking it back and forth. Gerard could hear the faint laughter of the children and just watched as they kicked the little red ball.   


Outside the children's house there was their mother tending a little flower garden. She was planting small pink flowers into the ground. Gerard turned his attention back over to one of the kids, one had fallen. Their sibling was helping them and calling out to their mother asking for help. She seemed to ignore them for her flowers. It was making Gerard angry. The child ran up to his mother and tugged on her sleeve trying to get her to help, but she only waved them away. The other child seemed to be in great pain, now curled into a ball as blood piled onto the road. It filled Gerard up with anger. That lady doesn't deserve to be a mother. Without thinking Gerard began to briskly walk over to the children's parent. 

He ignored Mikey's calls and inquires about what he was doing as he pulled out his gun. Gerard stopped about three houses down and stared down the woman. That lady shouldn't be a parent. She shouldn't be alive. She deserved death. And that's exactly what Gerard gave her as he pulled the trigger and watched as the bullet sailed through her head. 

The little kid screamed in horror. The now dead mother fell to the ground into her own blood. Gerard ignored it all as he walked back down the road towards his brother. As he walked past his younger brother, Mikey grabbed onto his collar and pulled him back. "What the hell was that?" he hissed out. 

"What do you mean?" Gerard asked. He was genuinely confused about what had gotten his little brother all worked up. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. Did he do something wrong? If so, what had he done wrong? He was angry and thought the lady was meant to die. So he did what he does best and killed her. It all seemed pretty black and white to Gerard, so why was Mikey so confused and angry about something that seemed to be done correctly, and it was quite efficient too. "What you just did!" Mikey shouted, "You can't just fucking kill someone's mom!"

"That's what I did for mom and dad. Well, I burned dad alive and slowly cut the skin off of mom, but nonetheless, I killed them both," Gerard replied simply. Mikey stared at him with his mouth hanging open, but still with an angry expression. His younger brother's carefully designed poker face seemed to be disappearing the more confused and angrier he got. Gerard watched intently as his brother slowly clenched his teeth together and balled his hands into a fist. "HAVEN'T YOU GOT ANY FEELINGS OF REMORSE IN YOU! YOU TALK ABOUT KILLING MOM AND DAD LIKE YOU SAID YOU WENT OUT AND GOT SOME ICE CREAM!" Mikey yelled.

"I don't really see the point in making a big deal about it. Mom and dad were killed, I did it. This was all a long time ago, so there shouldn't be a problem," Gerard replied. 

"BUT THAT'S THE ISSUE IT IS A PROBLEM BECAUSE MOST KIDS CAN'T EVEN DREAM OF GOING TO ONE OF THEIR PARENT'S FUNERALS AND YOU'RE THE CAUSE FOR BOTH OF THEIR'S IN THE SAME MONTH. IT WAS LIKE A WEEK APART BETWEEN KILLING MOM AND THEN DAD!" Mikey continued to yell. 

"I haven't got the time for this. I will go eat some where on my own tonight, then," Gerard said. He turned around to go to the even worse side of town to probably go to one of the shitty bars down there that should shitty booze, and get stupidly drunk off his ass. He didn't do it often, but it did happen. Sometimes even mass murderers want to get drunk. Gerard most of the time didn't do it because he knew he wasn't the only person that killed others down here late at night, and being drunk made you an easier target. Mikey, however, didn't seem to be having that as he grabbed his brother's wrist and began walking towards Ray's shop. "Oh hell no. I'm not fucking done with you yet. I still got some shit to yell about and I plan on making a fucking scene bitch," he spat out. 

Gerard was a tad taken aback from that. He hated attention. Sure the media gave him tons of it, but no one really had a good idea of what he actually looked like. According to some records he was even pronounced dead back in '43.  For some very odd reason that he was never too aware of. All Gerard knew was that for the longest time he went under some bullshit alias. His house wasn't even under his name, Gerard was pretty sure the deed to his house went to a Derek Speedburgs. Which was just a really bad name he came up with on the spot when he had to sign some legal forms to get the house, and every item of identification he owned. 

Mikey was still mumbling to himself as they approached the shop. He threw Gerard's hand into the glass door as he opened it. As they walked in Ray was sitting on the counter strumming a guitar slightly and quietly humming to himself. Ray looked up and smiled. "Hey Mikey, Gerard," he greeted. Mikey happily greeted back and Gerard grunted in response as he continued to think about why his brother wanted to make such a scene over something as small as murder. He really could hate his little brother sometimes. Especially when his brother decides he is going to make a scene in a restaurant. 

It was just a fucking murder of his own parents, there was nothing to make a scene about, but his brother was mad so Gerard went along with it and kept his mouth shut as he let his brother sort out his anger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's midnight so night! Also Ray of Sunshine is here so hello there Ray.


	10. Gold Eyes, Raven Hair, Pale Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ THE MOTHERFUCKING AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!! Sorry could you please read it for me? <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am proud to say I'm officially on summer break up until August something. So how am I going to spend that free time? Up in my room reading and writing fan fiction. A true recluse. While everyone is getting a tan I'm going to get a pale. That's not a thing. Oh well it is now. So yis enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update more often because I won't have anything to do for a good two months. Also this chapter is in Frank's POV so if you don't read the author's not why? Important shit you know. ALSO probably the only chapter in first person too. Read the author's note important shit people.

It was quite boring in this garage if I say so myself. The fact is I was kind of handcuffed to a workbench by a stupid mass murder. Well, I shouldn't really call him stupid, I mean it was more my fault I let him do this and not even fight back. But I wasn't really able to move as he talked about how he became obsessed with blood and killing because of his brother's bleeding out body. That's some freaky shit if you ask me. Just how could you get hooked onto that shit from your dying brother? Most people would become a shut in and try to avoid blood and everything, but the thing that sets him off the most is crying. 

Then again he isn't most people. 

I really wish I could say he was unattractive, but the thing is he isn't. At all. He has pale skin, with dark hair to contrast it perfectly, and his hazel eyes that always seem to glow. He was an attractive man, you'd have to be stupid not to notice that. If he hadn't almost raped me, and then kidnapped me, and handcuffed me to a workbench I wouldn't hesitate to say that I was 'in like' with him. But all those things happened and now I am a confused twenty-four year old man who really want's to hate the man that locked me up in his garage. 

Then why can't I?

It's be so easy to hate him. There is just something in me that can't bring myself to hate him. For some stupid reason. Most people find it easy to hate a killer, but his brother seems to like him. He also seems to have a friend or two that doesn't seem like he is totally a bad guy. But I don't know him, so it should be easy to hate him. I really wish I could hate him more than I do. Enough to actually try to escape then to let him keep beating me up, and handcuffing me to things. In all honesty I was happy to see him in the bar that night, up until he kidnapped me. It would be so easy to hate him. Hell, I have killed before. More than once. I could kill him, but he seems so much more skilled than me. He'd put a bullet between my eyes before I could do anything. 

So I sit in this garage pondering my feelings and thoughts.

I mean he really can't be all that bad. I wish I could convince myself otherwise. He seems to have a nice relationship with his brother. He doesn't seem to be a total sociopath. Maybe a psychopath, but those are two different things. He seems to have a lack of conscious, so he probably is a little one, but what happens if he has a good relationship with people? He doesn't seem antisocial, but I don't really know. I haven't really seen him in a home setting. He is definitely a psychopath. He is dangerous. He is unstable. He is aggressive. He is very violent, but I don't know if he is diagnosed with being one. Probably not, but it is quite obvious. He is most likely both. It seems quite reasonable. The way he talks seems so composed. Even after he's killed. I would know, I have been with him as he's done it. He also has such charm and a manipulative personality. He seems so much like a sociopath. I can't really deny it. Doesn't he show any love for his brother? 

It must all be a lie.

But he seems like he is always so bored. Isn't that something a psychopath would feel. Or not feel? I'm not all too sure. He seems okay with saying he's killed someone, so he can accept responsibility. But he doesn't seem to have control over his behavior and actions. He does seem very impulsive. He never thinks too much before he does something. If he was only a kid when he became interested in blood and killing that must cause as juvenile delinquent behavior, does it not? He has very little self-discipline. I mean you might have very little self-discipline if you decide to kill people. I don't really know how he makes money, so I am going to assume his brother earns it or he steals. That would mean he is quite financially dependent on others. 

Quite a parasitic lifestyle if you ask me. 

Just he seems so off in his personality. I never thought I need to know all of these definitions, but for him it seems I do. Thank you 11th grade English teacher for forcing me in the library to do a report on these types of people. He also has shown he believe's he is an extremely rational person. He seems to want to believe he is more rational than the average person. In all honesty he seems so irrational. His behavior his so anxiety causing. It must be so hard for his brother to control him. Just watching him have a regular conversation with his brother as he has his arm around my neck tight enough for me not to escape, but not tight enough to where I cannot breathe, was extremely unnerving. 

At least I feel remorse. 

I have some morals. I can feel. He seems to have little concern for his morals. He must always be putting his family into danger of some sort. He seems extremely smart, but it all seems to be clouded with all his times he's been into jail. No one has an idea of what he really looks like. He seems like a pathological liar. It just all seems to connect so well. I can't think of anything but how he seems to treat people. He shows no concern for the things he creates and destroys. He scares me.

Maybe that is why I am afraid to try to fight him back. 

I wish I could say he does not scare me. But he does. So I sit here in this garage thinking about the black haired, pale skinned killer, with his golden eyes. His eyes that seem to gleam with mischief. Those same eyes that show no emotion have the time I have looked at them. His face that always seems to be blank. As if he was always deep into thought. I wish he scared me enough to not be a little bit attracted to him, but he has this personality. It seems to lure people in. I would like to blame it on his charm that he uses, but I cannot bring it to me to think that way about him. I can only imagine him as a kid. Who probably played with his younger brother. 

Who had broke the young child?

I wish I could know. But maybe he was born with these characteristics. But had only began to really show when he found his brother. I thought all these things through my head, thinking about his brother and how he said his family was dead. These thoughts came in and out of my head, I didn't have time to hear the gunshot from outside. Then the screams from someone. 

But I'd like to say I am glad I missed it.

Then again that could be a lie.

You'd never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really enjoyed this chapter because I enjoy learning about these things. I have fun researching about the tendencies of sociopaths and psychopaths. It is all very intriguing to me. Here are two websites that sums up about what I wrote in this chapter if you'd like to read more about this stuff. Also the Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack, because I love it and was listening it to it as I was reading up on this stuff and writing it. This stuff is all very fasinating to me and I would suggest that you read up on it, because it is very cool and I also have a little lack of remorse, so I am probably a little bit of a sociopath.   
> http://www.telegraph.co.uk/culture/books/10737827/Psychopaths-how-can-you-spot-one.html  
> http://www.mcafee.cc/Bin/sb.html  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLB22011EFF3876594


	11. Kleptomaniac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I was a reading a fan fiction when I came up with this idea and then it wouldn't stop bothering me so I had to quit reading and get out my laptop so I could write this. Also I got Misadventures today which I am super pumped about. It's such a good album. Also at Target I had a chat with the cashier about Twenty One Pilots cause of my bomb ass shirt. Then we went house shopping. Anyway we are back to Gerard, Mikey, and Ray but I skipped ahead a little to where they are already at the pizza place. Was there pizza parlors back in the 1950s, I don't know. THERE IS NOW! Anyway enjoy.

Ray was a kleptomaniac. He kept his shop open with all the things he stole from various places, and was always on the hunt for new trinkets. It didn't really matter to him if they were his or not. If Ray liked it, it was most likely going to be his a few short minuets. It was how him and Mikey met. Both in prison, sharing a cell. Later Mikey introduced him to Gerard. Soon enough they became friends. Quite simple.

Gerard sat there in the small pizza parlor. He was bored. Bored out of his MIND. There was nothing for him to do. Nothing exciting. He wasn't going to ruin this little get together by creating his own entertainment, however. So he just sat there blankly staring at a wall, as he watched from the corner of his eye Ray as he shoved a salt shaker into his jacket. Then the pepper. Ray then called a waitress up saying how they didn't have any salt or pepper and how she should get some for them. Gerard rolled his eyes at the wall over that comment. They did have salt and pepper, it was just in his jacket. 

"So Ray, how's the shop doing?" Mikey broke the silence. Gerard took his attention off the wall and towards his brother. He didn't want to be rude, now did he? So he listened in and played with his straw. Ray shoved the sugar bottle into his jacket and looked up at Mikey. He smiled and said, "It's been doing fine, I'm actually in the process of getting some new things."

_Yeah I'm watching you get them right now_ , Gerard couldn't help but to think to himself. He wasn't trying to be judgmental of his friend, but he couldn't help his thoughts. Mikey raised his eyebrows knowingly and nodded his head. Gerard took a small sip of his Coke as he looked down at the menu placed in front of him. They were here for food after all. "So, anything new for you two. I mean you two are like a duo or something like that when you do your uhm, work," Ray said. 

"It's been fine. Killed some, robbed others. Kidnapped a dude," Gerard answered nonchalantly, as he continued to look at his menu, "Hey can we get the pizza that has pepperoni and bell peppers on it?" 

"Yeah whatever, but you  _kidnapped_ someone?" Ray said. 

"Yes, he did. Just keep it down, it's not exactly legal," Mikey looked around too make sure no one heard. Gerard just continued to look at pizzas and wondered if he could add toppings to the one he wanted. Like all of the toppings. Except the sardines, that just seemed gross. No one else seemed to be ready to order, so he would just do it for them. Gerard looked around to see if there was a waitress nearby, so he could order their food. Not seeing any he huffed and turned back around. He didn't want to wait, he wanted his pizza with everything on it, but sardines. As he waited, Ray had shoved the cheese shaker into his jacket, and continued to make small talk with his brother. Gerard spotted someone outside and stood up abruptly.

Ray and Mikey turned their heads to look at the killer. "What'ca doing, Gee?" Ray asked. Gerard waved him off and walked out of building, down the road towards the person. He tapped on their shoulder and they turned around, revealing a girl. Blonde, seemed quite young, full life ahead of her. Well, not anymore. "Hello ma'am may I speak to you a second?" Gerard asked. He smiled brightly and the girl hesitantly nodded. 

"Here follow me, just so we won't be in all these people's way. Is this okay?" He asked. Once again the girl nodded, no words escaping her lips. Gerard smiled and led a tad ways into the alley. His smile grew wider and he pulled out the knife he always left in his coat's inside pocket. "Now this will all be over soon, darling," he said as he dug the knife deep into her throat. She made no sound as her eyes grew wide, and her body went limp. Gerard pulled out the knife out of her throat and slowly licked the blood off of the blade, until no trace of red was left on the object. 

He made his way out of the alley and back across the street to the restaurant. Gerard walked into the place and sat back down in his chair. Mikey and Ray just looked shocked. "Ar-A-Are you fucking kidding me? I literally just yelled at you a few hours ago about this. Have you not got a conscious Gerard? Or a fucking memory?" Mikey sputtered out. 

"Honestly Micheal, what are you on about? What I just did? It's who I am. I see someone, I want them to die, I kill them. It isn't that hard to get, so I don't see why you are having such a hard time with this," Gerard answered. 

Mikey slammed his fists on the table, causing his cup to fall over. He picked up the fork and sunk it into his older brother's arm. Gerard wasn't expecting it, so he yelled out in pain, and pulled out his knife on instinct and pointed it at his brother. "Remember Micheal, I never miss a shot," he said as he held the knife at his younger brother's stomach. Blood was smoothly flowing down his arm by now, and it was getting increasingly hard for him to ignore it as he slowly drew a line down his brother's stomach, ripping the shirt and slowly cutting open his stomach. It wasn't a deep cut, just enough to draw blood. He just used the tip of the knife and once Gerard was done, he slipped the weapon back into his jacket and ripped the fork out of his arm. 

"I tried so hard to not ruin this little get together, and you go and stab me. Not very kind of you, but I do appreciate the treat it left me. So I must thank you in the end," Gerard said and he put the fork up to his lips. 

"Oh man, he's not gonna lick it is he Mikey?" Ray asked. He had this very odd look to his face, that Gerard couldn't quite describe. If he did it would be a more intense look of fear and disgust mixed together. "Ray, I'd hate to say it, but he always licks it. There's something going on in his head that isn't quite right," Mikey answered. Gerard couldn't take it any longer as the smell was intoxicating and pushed the fork through his lips, moaning at the taste of the blood on his tongue. He didn't get to enjoy it earlier, so he was glad to have it now. 

"Oh man! Shit he did that's just fucking gross oh my god. I just wanted pizza," Ray said as he slipped the silverware set into his pocket. 

Gerard took the fork out of his mouth and looked at Ray, "I haven't commented on you taking things from the table. So please don't comment on how I enjoy the taste of blood. Now how about some pizza?" Ray looked a little dumbfounded as Gerard smirked and sat back down. Mikey gave Gerard's shoulder a sharp tap and looked at him. "Hi, your arm is covered in blood and so is my stomach, how about pizza another day. Ray grab anything you see off this table you want and let's go back to our place," Mikey said.

He probably shouldn't had said that, as instantly Ray looked around and grabbed about three different things off the table and shoved them into his pockets. Gerard huffed and walked out of the shop and the other two followed, not even bothering to pay for their meal. None of them seemed to worried about it as they walked down the streets of New York in silence. 

-

Mikey gave the door one more body slam as it finally opened. He looked around the house and then back at Ray. "No stealing. I will be checking you before you leave," he said before heading towards the bathroom. Ray nodded and Gerard grabbed his wrist.

"You gotta see this beauty I caught. Come on he's in the garage," Gerard said dragging his afro'd friend towards to the garage where Iero would be sitting there, waiting for them to open the door and set him free. Gerard didn't usually show this much excitement, but he was excited to see Iero. He was excited to show Ray his new friend. Well, his friend that he handcuffed to a workbench in his garage full of knives and guns. Ray laughed as Gerard dragged him down the hall. Iero seemed like he was going to be some nice company. Different company from his brother at least. 

Gerard opened the garage, and sure enough there was Iero. Looking very pissed off that he had been handcuffed to the workbench. "Fucking back I see. Took you long enough," he spat out angrily. Gerard let go of Ray's wrist and stalked over to Iero. His good mood was ruined, by that shitty attitude. If he wasn't going to be nice, then Gerard wasn't planning on being nice either. 

"Fucking talk to me like that again and see what happens," Gerard said darkly as he kicked Iero. Iero grunted out in pain and Gerard turned back around. Ray was looking over at one of the knives that Gerard was currently designing a handle to. "Ray, fucking touch that knife and I'll be stabbing you with that knife, got it?" Gerard said. Ray whipped his head around and took a few steps to the left of the workbench. 

"Anyway, this is Iero. Well, it's one of his names. Still not sure if it's first or last. Isn't he pretty Ray?" Gerard asked his excitement coming back. 

Ray walked over to Iero and looked at him before saying, "Yeah he's real nice looking, Gee. Nice job picking him out."

"Thanks! I think I did a pretty fine job myself," Gerard said smiling. Footsteps from the hallway were heard and Mikey poked his head through the door. Once he saw the two of them he walked in and placed the first aid kit on the workbench. "I see you found Gerard's hostage," he said.

"Yeah, well it was more like Gerard showed some emotion for once and basically dragged me to him," Ray laughed a little. Gerard nodded a little and began to play a little with one of his knives on the workbench. He felt a little bit odd. Gerard didn't really like the way they were talking about him in such a distasteful manner, but he ignored it, and decided to have some target practice as they talked. 

Gerard turned towards the target and lifted his arm, but as he did a pain shot through it and he dropped the knife. He listened as the knife clattered to the ground. "My arm hurts. Micheal, can you please look at it," he said. Mikey turned his attention to his brother. And looked over at his arm. "Oh shit. Sorry I forgot that's why I was in here. I stabbed your arm. Come here. Have you already forgotten about that?" Mikey asked. 

"No, I don't think so. I can't remember much anyway. If it's not important to me, I tend to not remember. Getting hurt has never been too high on that list of importance," Gerard said as he held out his arm. His younger brother began cleaning up all the dried blood and bandaging the arm. He just gave a blank stare down at his brother as he tried to think about what seemed to be high on his list of importance, but even then there seemed to be holes in his memory. Those he just ignored, they didn't seem to very important anyway, so he wasn't even going to think about it. 

He didn't hear as his brother said he was done, as he continued to stare blankly at his arm. His memories seemed so patchy and unfocused. Including the stuff that happened today. Nothing seemed to be that important to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's two am. I am tired. I made this chapter longer than usual. I am tired so I am going to sleep goodnight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHERE IS YOUR BOY TONIGHT I HOPE HE IS A GENTLEMAN. Sorry it's stuck in my head. Anyway back to the little bit of my life no one cares about, but I still write it out anyway. So rn I'm listening to "I'm Your Problem Now" and like it's 1:41 one am and I just stole some cheeto puffs up into my room after I finished off my dad's root beer, I would say sorry, but I'm not. So as I sit here and realize I get most of my writing done, I think to myself, "Man you really know your life has gone to shit when you can taste the difference between a cigarette and weed off your dads root beer." It was weed btw. So lets get this chapter up and going. Enjoy frens.

Ray left a few hours later after having some beers with the Way brothers, and Mikey went upstairs to his room for his bed. Which left Gerard alone in the living room, bored. So he sat there slowly twirling a knife between his fingers as he thought to himself. It was probably pretty late, but he wasn't in the mood for the sleep. He then remembered that he had Iero chilling in the garage. 

Gerard set his knife down onto the coffee table and wandered into the garage. He flicked on a light, and there Iero sat. He was still handcuffed to the workbench and seemed to have fallen asleep in a very uncomfortable position. Gerard decided to be nice for once and shook Iero awake. Iero opened one eye slowly and looked at Gerard. When it seemed that it wasn't that important to him he closed his eye once more. Gerard huffed and tapped him sharply. "What do you want?" Iero said.

"For you to wake up. Was that not that obvious?" Gerard said. 

"It was. But I'm not in the mood to. So kindly shove a tree up your ass and leave me be," Iero spat at him. He closed his eyes and tried to turned away from Gerard. Gerard deiced that he wasn't in the mood to deal with Iero's shit, so he stood up and walked over to his and Mikey's wall of guns. Gerard looked at each one and examined them closely. He didn't really care which one he used, but it was all about presentation. After deciding on a simple pistol Gerard walked over to the workbench to get a lonely bullet in it. It was only going to have to take one anyway. 

It would be an easy shot. No need to waste bullets. Gerard then took it upon himself to find a suitable place to shoot the pistol. Everything had to be precise, or it would fail and tons could go wrong. He then cocked the gun and aimed it. Taking a deep breath Gerard pulled the trigger as a the gunshot echoed off the walls of the garage. Iero's eyes flew open. Gerard smiled and put the gun back into it's place. He knew Iero was awake, fully awake, now, but he was going to pull an asshole move and ignore him until he spoke up. Iero sat there in shock unmoving. Gerard followed his gaze towards the bag of sand he had shot. There was a hole in the middle of it and sand slowly poured out of it. 

"Now you gonna wake up Iero?" Gerard turned back towards his hostage. Iero's hazel eyes were ablaze, the most golden Gerard had seen of his eyes. It was hot to him. The anger seemed to be radiating off of Iero in waves. And Gerard couldn't help but stare as he set his jaw, and seemed to be planning out Gerard's death. But they both knew it probably wouldn't go to well, Gerard was a very hard kill to make. After all he's been doing the killing all these years, he knows what to avoid and how to predict a person's next move. "Fucking wanna shoot the damn gun? Do it. Oh and by the way my name is Frank, sweetheart. Just don't wear it out," Ie- Frank seethed. 

"Frank, hmm. It's nice. How about you and I have a chat, Frank," Gerard sat down across from Iero. He crossed his legs and set his elbows atop his knees and threaded his fingers together. He didn't even try to state his last sentence as a question, because they both knew there wasn't a choice. Frank didn't answer. He instead just glared Gerard down. "You're very pretty, Frankie. Did you know that?" Gerard said.

"Don't call me that," Frank said.

"Oh but I like Frankie. It suits you so well. Now answer my question," Gerard demanded.

"No, okay I'm not fucking pretty. Just keep your sick and twisted mind away from me," he said.

"Awh, but Frankie, if it wasn't for my sick, twisted mind you'd most likely still be in prison. I mean I am the one who go the guard to shoot himself. I just sat there on the floor and mindlessly lapped at the pool of blood, like a dog. I was supposed to be cleaning up that blood, but look at this I didn't. Nope, instead I decided to break me and a tattooed, hazel-eyed beauty out of jail," Gerard leaned in closer. Whether Frank enjoyed the compliment or not, his cheeks turned slightly pink. 

"M, not a beauty either," he said quietly.

"Sure you are. Now, since I am here you can ask me some questions and I'll uncuff you. Just as long as you don't promise to run away tonight," Gerard said. He hated telling about himself, but he wanted to keep Frank around. Not just handcuffed to a workbench in a garage. Gerard wanted to let the tattooed man roam around his shabby house freely. So he'd let him into his brain a tad bit. Spill a little secrets. 

"Fine. So, do I have a limit to questions?" Frank asked.

Gerard really wanted to give him a limit. So that's exactly what he did. "Three questions, so make them count. I am not one for telling about myself."

"Oh, okay then. Well, this one is not going to be deep at all. Do you have a blood kink? Cause you always seem to be having an internal orgasm when you come to contact with it. Or you know see it."

"Hm," Gerard tapped his chin. It wasn't really something he thought about it. "I mean I do enjoy it immensely. I never gave it much thought. But then again, if your were covered in blood right now,  _oh god_ , that'd be so hot. Like not even dead, just covered in your own blood. Just think about that Frankie, cause you'd be really sexy covered in blood." Gerard knew that he was probably making Frank extremely uncomfortable, but he asked. So really it was Frank's fault.

"Erm okay. So blood kink. I'll have to remember that before I get an injury of some sort. Just in case you end up giving my finger a blowjob.  Next question: What the hell is up with your fascination with me? Like it's so weird cause you have called me pretty twice now, and a beauty. And sexy just now, in a very creepy way. Mostly cause you described me covered in blood," Frank said. 

Gerard knew he was being pretty straightforward, and he enjoyed that Frank was being too. He thought it over. What didn't he enjoy about Frank Iero? "Well, I guess you are stunning. You have art all over your arms and neck. Oh your eyes are so attractive. The way they basically set themselves on fire when you are angry. Which you are very hot when you are mad. I must stop myself there before I get way to descriptive. We could be here all night."

"Not really going anywhere," Frank said moving his arms up and then back up down. It was just enough to where Gerard could hear the clinking of the metal. "Uh last question, I guess. I feel like these sucked a lot and this last one is going to get myself kicked in the stomach again. But would you kiss me?" Frank asked.

"Excuse me, what?" Gerard said. He was confused. Why would Frank ask that question? Sure he was infatuated with just about every part of him. But that didn't mean he was going to kiss him. He wanted to, but it was wrong. He was not going to kiss Frank. The man was very red and seemed embarrassed, with the say he was staring into his lap. "I asked you to kiss me," the man mumbled. 

"No, Frankie I will not. But I will offer you a spot in my bed to cuddle," Gerard said. He stood up and opened a drawer. Gerard pulled out the key to the handcuffs to unlock Frank from his spot. It was not like he had a choice to say no. Gerard was going to let him sleep in his bed. He had denied him a kiss, but even as the psychotic person he was, Gerard was never one to turn down someone to sleep next at night.

Even if it was only his brother, after he had a nightmare. Feeling someone's body heat near you before you slept was comforting.  Just knowing someone was there to keep you warm and to see if you are okay if you wake up in the middle of the night. Gerard never realized how much he missed when he was younger and slept with his brother on the lonely mattress in the corner of an alley. He certainly didn't miss the alley, but he missed being close to his brother.

For some reason his emotions seemed less far away from him back then. Now everything was very distant. Gerard didn't get why he seemed so detached from his emotions, but chose to not worry over it. It was very stupid anyway to be fretting over emotions. He needed to focus on the task at hand, getting Iero into his bed. "Frankie, I asked you a question. Answer me."

"I guess so. I mean I probably don't even have a choice anyways," he mumbled out. Gerard smiled and bent down. As he unlocked the handcuffs, he decided he wasn't going to deny a kiss anymore and gave a small peck to his cheek. "Wha-"

"I will not kiss you on the lips, but the cheek is something I'm okay with. Now follow me to my room," Gerard said as he set the handcuffs onto the workbench. Frank was very red as he nodded his head. Gerard smiled and led him out of the garage and up the stairs to his room. As he opened his bedroom door he couldn't help but smile once more. Tonight he wasn't going to be alone. He watched as Frank crawled onto his bed and moved himself up against the wall.

He soon followed into his bed and layed down. Gerard grabbed Frank and dragged him closer. Once he was close enough, he draped his arm over Frank's small body and closed his eyes. Gerard inhaled his sweet scent and slowly drifted to sleep with ease as Frank's steady breaths sang to the killer like a lullaby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw now wasn't that some sweet shit. I'm actually tired so I am going to go to bed tonight. Unlike last night when I decided to write and then stay up reading and drawing. So goodnight.


	13. Morning Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> END AUTHOR'S NOTE = IMPORTANT YOU PEASANT   
> (please don't hurt me I'm a 5'3 teenage girl)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I had a power outage that lasted until about ten pm, so I actually wrote after not updating this for two weeks. Sorry about that. I'm just a huge lazy ass procrastinator. But I had nothing better to do, so I grabbed out my laptop opened word and wrote this very oddly mundane chapter. Whatever enjoy. Also I have a thing at the end I need your opinion on, so like read the end author's note please.

Gerard didn’t sleep all too much that night. He would constantly awake and then not be able to fall back asleep for an hour, and when he finally would go back to sleep about two hours later he would once again awake. So, once the sun was finally up, Gerard left his bedroom leaving Frank to sleep there for the rest of morning.

Gerard sat on the old sofa and sipped his coffee quietly. It was already quite early, so no one would be awakening anytime soon. That meant he had a few hours to himself, and in all honesty he had no idea what to do those few hours. He continued to sip his coffee and ponder about what kept waking him up that night in silence. It was another one of those quiet mornings for him. They happened quite often. He assumed nightmares plagued him throughout the night, but kept those thoughts pushed to the back of his mind. The last time he could vividly remember having a nightmare was when he was about sixteen.

Once his coffee was gone, Gerard stood up and walked into the kitchen. He didn’t know what to do in such early hours. He never did much. Most of the time he say on the old sofa in the living room and thought. He could do other things, but mornings are his quiet times. Mikey never wakes up until the afternoon, and Gerard lets him sleep. He just wasn’t too sure about Frank, was he a late riser, or an early riser? Like Gerard.

He began to ascend the stairs to go back into his room, so he could grab his coat. It had been a while, but Gerard was going to go on a nice morning walk. He used to always enjoy those so much, so he never really understood why he stopped them. It was just something he stopped and never came back to. So, he wandered back into his room and grabbed a light coat off his desk chair and put it on.

Frank shifted in Gerard’s bed, and he froze in place. As if he would move would set him off more. The tattooed man slowly pushed himself up and off the bed, before his arms gave out and he flopped back down in a new position. Gerard breathed a small sigh of relief and finished getting ready for his little morning walk.

He opened the front and made sure he had everything. Including his trusty knife, because this still was a pretty sketchy side of town. And he was a pretty sketchy person himself, so he knew that other people lurking around still would be looking for his vulnerability of being alone. Besides, no one really cared for whoever got killed, they would just wish the screams would stop faster. It was like they wanted the people to get killed faster.

Which was totally fine with Gerard. He was a pretty fast worker himself. Never dwelling too much on torture, more like the entertainment and fun. Also the nice little treat at the end he always got.

Gerard walked down the cracked and uneven pavement, as he looked around him. He wondered why he stopped doing these morning walks, because everything was so quiet and peaceful in the morning. It wasn’t like it was at sunset when all the predatory people came out. At sunrise they all retreat back to a ‘normal’ lifestyle if they could. Then again Gerard was one of those people, so he really shouldn’t be criticizing them, when he was the exact same way.

As he walked Gerard couldn’t help but have his mind wander over to Iero. There was something about the small, tattooed man that had captivated Gerard, and he couldn’t seem place his finger on what it was. He was quite nice to look at. His voice was very smooth, and the way his hazel eyes would light themselves aflame when he was angry was so very intriguing to Gerard. He, himself, had, had his fair share of interests and attractions towards others, but this one seemed like it had been enhanced. He even went so far as to break him and Frank out of jail, set him free, and kidnap him once more.

It was something that Gerard didn’t seem to quite understand why he had done it. As he tried to think of the reason why it happened, he shoved his hands into the lavender jacket’s pockets in an attempt to keep them warm. It was a very wretched attempt, but it was slightly warmer.

He turned the corner and saw his house come back into view and held onto his house key in the coat pocket with his hand. As he approached the door, it came back to him why he quit these morning walks. It was because Gerard had to body slam the door open, which always resulted in a gun pointed at his head for a few seconds before his younger brother realized it was him. Which was always a good time. Just thinking if today was the day your younger sibling was going to put a bullet through your head. Never failed to be a great way to start off the morning. 

This time as he shoved the door open, he wasn't met with his little brother, but Frank who had a cup of coffee in his hand and a knife in the other. "Jesus, this is why I stopped these walks," Gerard said to himself. 

Frank smiled sheepishly and set the knife onto the small end table next to the door, where their keys and miscellaneous items where thrown onto. "Sorry, I just didn't want to get myself killed anymore than I'm probably going t- are you wearing a purple jacket?" Frank interrupted himself as he looked down at Gerard's apparel.

"It's lavender you nitwit. Learn your colors," Gerard responded as he emptied his pockets onto the end table. Once he was done with that he shrugged off the jacket and threw it over the couch. 

"It's still purple," Frank said. Gerard rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen and made himself another cup of coffee as it was still pretty early in the morning. "It is about nine am and I'm already having to deal with this shit. Did you get into my coffee?" Gerard rambled as he noticed his coffee beans were strewn across the counter. The bag was sitting on the table opened. 

"Well, I guess. But it's morning so it really shouldn't matter. I mean everyone has coffee in the mornings," Frank said. Gerard listened very intently to his voice and the way he spoke in the morning, not really caring if he wasn't replying. He just didn't like how friendly Frank was being at the moment, and he wanted to change that. Just because the man captivated him, didn't mean that he wanted to be his friend, therefore he was going to pick as many fights and arguments as he could. 

It would probably make up for the lost time of all the arguments he didn't have with his brother. That is until now, for some odd reason. "Just stay out of my damn coffee, I don't have time for this shit. Go do whatever you do in the mornings or something. That doesn't involve leaving this house," Gerard said. Just because he wanted to argue and fight with Frank didn't mean he wanted him to get away once more. 

Frank just nodded and plopped himself onto the sofa. Gerard rolled his eyes and began to make his second mug of coffee of many, for that day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi, hello, um this is just for future shit. Uhm I need to know which of these three ideas sounds the most interesting. All of them have some sort of plot already, but like I just need to know which sounds best for another fic when my other one ends, or this one. I'm not too sure which will come first.   
> Okay so there is the Zombie apocalypse one, which is pretty cool to me. I can't really type down the notes I have for it, because then it'll give away a lot.   
> Then there is this weird high school au, where it is a school of assassins. Just yay we all know how much I enjoy writing about blood and death. It's an issue.   
> And then a high school au.   
> All these have plots, but you know the school of assassins, and I just need to know which sounds best, so I can deepen the plots and shit. Okay thank you bye. ^-^


	14. A Late Night Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hi I am very excited for this chapter. It is six am I haven't slept and I was in the middle of a very kinky sex scene of a fan fic I was reading, when the mentioned blood and I got very pumped to write. An entire descriptive murder scene. It was one mention of blood too. And I was inspire and I literally shot up and grabbed my laptop off my desk and brought it to my bed. I am excited because I love writing murder scenes, but I just need a small line to getting there. But it's Gerard in this story, he literally kills someone because he's bored. So this is probably going to be this biggest trigger warning I have because of how descriptive it gets. I literally have quit with trigger warnings in this story but like this murder scene is gonna get descriptive, so beware. And uh please don't kill anyone. Like I know I have an obsession with this stuff, but like I'm not killing anyone important in this story or any real people. So I don't suggest doing this irl.

Gerard watched as Frank flipped through a book. It was a random book he forgot they had. Hell, he forgot they owned books in general. So he was totally okay with Frank just ripping out random pages and folding them nicely, before he put them in his pocket. He had this very content smile on his face as he did so, and Gerard couldn't help but smile a tad. The sound of the pages tearing was also quite a pleasant sound to hear as well. 

As Frank continued to rip pages out of the book, Gerard got up to make more coffee. While the coffee slowly dripped into the pot, Gerard heard Frank to begin to hum softly. It was a very low hum and Gerard listened to him quietly. It was still very early in the morning, so Mikey wasn't up, but Gerard was okay with that. Because as much as he said he hated Frank and despised him, there was still that warm feeling he got when he was around the man. It was a nice feeling. He really did enjoy it, but he would never admit to actually liking the young man humming softly in the living room. 

The coffee maker gave out a high-pitched ding that startled Gerard, and pulled him out of his thoughts. He grabbed his mug and poured a steaming cup of coffee in it. Once he finished making his coffee, he made his way back into the living room.

Frank was still humming and ripping pages out of a book, but it seemed he moved onto another book. He picked it up and showed the cover to Gerard, " _Little House on the_ _Prairie_? Really?"

"Oh shut it. My mother made me read it back when she was around. Feel free to burn it," he replied. Frank chuckled a tad and went to looking through pages of that book. Choosing ones to rip out and put in his pocket. It was a strange, soothing melody that floated through the living room. The sound of pages being turned, then ripped, then folded. As Frank's low hums filled the house. Gerard took a small sip of his coffee as he let his thoughts take over once more. Normally it was something he avoided, but he let it happen this one time, because all he could think about was Frank. And those were the most pleasant, sane thoughts he's had in years. 

Until it took a dark turn. 

He knew Frank was in prison for something, and Gerard was pretty sure it was for killing someone. He couldn't really remember it all too well. But he was still in prison, nonetheless. So he decided, that he was going to take Frank on a little trip. To show him what his job was. How him and his brother paid for their 5 star house. It would be like "Bring Your Hostage to Work" day. It sounded nice. Besides, he got lonely at times. He would bring Mikey, but his little brother wasn't very fond of the bloodier portion of work. So, he just robbed things with Gerard until it was late at night. Then he left and let Gerard do the rest of the job alone. 

In all honesty, Gerard was starting to enjoy the thought of having Frank tag along. Another sound of a page being ripped out of a book was heard through the room. And Gerard made his final decision. He was going to ask Frank to tag along tonight to show him his favorite part of the job. "Hey Frankie," he let out smoothly, as he switched from the arm chair to the couch.

"Hm?" Frank hummed in reply.

"You want to join me for tonight's work?" He asked. Frank ripped another page out before looking up at Gerard. His face showed utter confusion. As if he didn't understand the question. Which didn't make any sense to Gerard, he assumed he made it pretty black and white about what he was asking. Except, unlike Frank, he didn't let his confusion show. Instead he waited for the question that Frank would be asking in a few seconds. And sure enough, it came. "What do you mean by 'tonight's work'?" Frank asked. 

He made air quotes in "tonight's work", which Gerard couldn't help but roll his eyes at. "I mean that as in what I do for a living. So I can pay for these things. Mikey always joins in for the first portion and then leaves me to do the second half alone, but I was thinking that you could tag along for the entire night," he explained. He was very careful with what words he used. The offer had to seem compelling and enough to strike his curiosity. Just enough to entice him to where he couldn't say no. And as he looked at the expression on Frank's face, he knew he had won. The answer was going to be "yes." Gerard knew it before he even opened his mouth.

"Uh, sure. Sounds interesting. I might as well come," Frank said. Gerard watched as his hazel eyes glimmered and danced, as he tried to hide all his excitement in his voice. But if there was anything Gerard had ever learned from studying people when he was younger, it was that your eyes don't lie. Frank ripped out another page and looked back up at Gerard. "You got any scissors, blank paper, and glue?" he asked. 

"Last time I checked I was not a school teacher," Gerard answered before he added, "The closest I have to blank paper is the back of the peeling wallpaper. I think Mikey has scissors, however. He took them from me about two month ago when I tried to gouge some man's eyes out." Frank made a disgusted face at the mention of gouging out someone's eyes out, but continued to nod. After seeing his face, Gerard made a mental note to not gouge out anyone's eyes tonight for the sake of Frank. He didn't want to scare away the poor guy. He just wanted to show him the side of work Mikey never really saw. And when he did see it, make a huge deal about it. 

He really did not want to scare away Frank, he was actually growing fond of him. 

-

"Okay so do you have everything for tonight?" Mikey asked. Gerard groaned and rolled his eyes, but proceeded to check his pockets. He had his knife tucked away in his jacket pocket, and his gun tucked into his belt. He also had his cards and the hat on his head for tips, but also extra pockets for his actual "pay" that they would not know of. And then there was Frank. Who would be tagging along with him as his assistant with the tips. It would take off some of the stress of having to make sure no one was touching the money, or else there would be a scene and police involved.

"Yes, now can we go. You only have until midnight until you are done. We can't be wasting it," Gerard said. Mikey rolled his eyes at his brother, but proceeded to open the front door and walk out of it.  Gerard pushed Frank out the door and proceeded to follow his brother to their main area to put on a "free" show. But they were always on separate ends of the block. Just to make enough money as possible. 

The three of them walked down the streets in silence, as they made their way out of the slums and into the bustling, modern, 1950's New York City. People in a hurry passed by, as Gerard swiped wallets from pockets. He was already making profit, and he was pretty sure his younger brother was doing the exact same. It was always very easy when they were walking so fast that their wallets seemed to be slipping out of their pockets. 

As they walked, Gerard decided he was going to ram himself into a person. A man who seemed to be in a hurry, as he was almost running, was coming towards them, and Gerard made sure to bump into him as hard as possible. "Hey nosebleed, watch where you are going!" The man yelled at him. 

"I am so sorry, sir. Are you okay?" Gerard said as he brushed the guy off. Slipping his money clip out of his pockets slightly as he hid it up his sleeve. "I am perfectly fine, now get your hands off of me!" the man yelled. 

"Of course," Gerard said. He shoved his hands into his pockets letting the money clip slid into his pockets. The man continued on his way, not even noticing the loss of his money, or the fugitive's smirk on his face as he continue down on the sidewalk. Gerard took the clip out of his pocket and slid it into an inside pocket of his jacket. "Can't believe he called me a nosebleed. Quite rude of him. I did say I was sorry," Gerard said, sighing heavily. 

"Well, I mean you did basically run yourself into him on purpose. Which was a dumb move," Frank pointed out.

"Shut it Iero," Mikey said as he turned towards Gerard, "Please tell me you got something off of him." Gerard smirked to his brother and held up the money clip, before he slipped it back into his pocket. Frank rolled his eyes and Mikey gave off a devilish grin. "Of course I did, Micheal. For I am no fool, and that man seemed to be quite rich," Gerard answered.

"Mikey, it's Mikey. You should know this," his brother said. Gerard chuckled and shook his head. He hadn't called his brother "Mikey" in years. He would have assumed he would've given up after so long, yet he was still trying to get him to call him Mikey once more. The continued to walk a tad farther into the richer part of New York. Crossing the roads in silence and grabbing Frank's arm after he'd get distracted. They had a destination to be, and there was no way they'd be off schedule. 

Once it came to their regular street, the brother's parted ways. Which left Frank and Gerard to go to his usual spot. "So, you understand what you are supposed to do?" Gerard asked.

"Yes, you told me like 5 different times before we left," Frank said. There was an annoyed undertone to his voice that Gerard tried to ignore. They were out in a busy area, he was not going to make a scene. Even if he did want to slam Frank's head into the pole that was a few feet away from them, because of the tone of his voice. Instead he let out a simple, "Good." And got to work.

-

"Be careful," Mikey said as Gerard began to walk out the door. It was the final time for that night, but it was his favorite time of the night. Gerard couldn't help but scoff at his brother's words. "I never miss. So don't worry. Just keep the door locked and hide the money," Gerard said. Mikey nodded and Gerard and Frank walked out of the house once more. 

Instead of leaving the bad side of town, Gerard only wandered further into it. No one was ever out at night. Here it was a bad thing. There were murderers and muggers. Just waiting for you to be vulnerable. Waiting until it was the prime time to strike. And Gerard was one of those people waiting. He always enjoyed this part of his job, because to him it was the most exciting. It always cured his boredom, for a while. Tonight was no exception, but this time he had someone to accompany him. 

That person was next to him, shivering. Rather loudly. 

Gerard gave out an annoyed sigh and shrugged off his brown, leather jacket. He thrust it in Frank's face, muttering out, "Here." Frank smiled and took the jacket, before putting it on over the dark grey one he was already wearing. Gerard wanted to feel bad for him, he really did, but he was just more pissed off at himself that he hadn't thought of letting Iero use his younger brother's leather jacket. He wasn't going anywhere. Right now he was a home, counting money, and writing it on a back of a piece of peeled off wallpaper. Once he was done he'd stash it away, safely.

Gerard found a suitable place to sit and camp out, as he waited for a nice victim. He pushed Iero into the alley and pointed to a crate, softly muttering out, "Sit." Iero compiled and sat down. He was still shaking slightly, but not as much as before, which was a win on Gerard's part. His teeth were no longer clattering together and that's what mattered. Gerard placed himself into the shadow of the alley watching as people walked by. They all seemed to be high one alert, and probably had weapons at hand. Dealing with multiple people at once when he was killing was something he did not want deal with at the present moment. So he left them be. 

He sat there in silence and listened to Frank's soft breaths. They weren't a steady pace, so he knew that he was still awake. It made Gerard happy that he wasn't saying a word as he waited for Gerard to do his job. He could feel Frank's eyes staring into the back of his head. Just waiting for Gerard to make a move. He didn't have to wait long. Because a few minuets later, a young man came walking down the street. Completely alone and walking around like he was invincible. Which was a facade, of course. It was so easy to see through. 

It was like he thought if he could walk around like he owned the place, no one would see how terrified he was. Gerard didn't waste too much time dwelling on him, however, because he was growing close. Once he was close enough Gerard threw his knife, hitting the man into his side. The man toppled over and screamed out in pain. No one seemed to care, however, because no one seemed to becoming. The killer swiftly moved towards the man. Quietly he dragged him into the dark alley way as the man whimpered and cried. Asking him to help. 

But Gerard was not going to help. Oh no, he was going to create as much pain as possible for the man before he killed him. Frank had gotten up from the crate to see what Gerard was going to do. As he moved over to the other side of the man to get a better view. "I am going to rip your shirt now," Gerard said. His voice was soft and smooth like honey. Just as he gave the man a false sense of security. The man whimpered and nodded his head frantically. And it took almost all of Gerard's willpower to not look at the crimson that was slowly pooling around the man, and Gerard's own legs. It was quite hard, considering he felt it slowly seeping into his knees, from where his pants were on the ground. 

The fabric of the man's shirt was slowly ripped as Gerard tore a large rectangle out of it. Once that was done he looked over to the man. "Is it okay if I gag you? This will be painful, and I don't want anyone coming and seeing me with a dying man," he softly spoke. Once more, the man nodded. Gerard held in a chuckle as he gagged the man. He assumed he was going to help him. Gerard was not going to help this man, but it was quite interesting to see that he thought he was going to. After the gag was secure Gerard slowly pulled the knife out of the man.

He whimpered and cried. As Gerard listening to the sound of the muscles being sliced through. The squelching of blood on the knife. Once it was fully pulled out, Gerard lifted up the man shirt to look at the stab wound. Once he got a clear sight of it, Gerard smiled and rammed the knife right back inside the man. Screams poured out of the man, but they were muffled by the gag. As he quickly moved the knife out of the man and back inside the wound that was widening, he couldn't help but laugh manically. "You thought I was going to help you. What an idiot you are. Look at you now. Screaming in pain as I shove this knife into your side," he said.

Frank sat the quietly with wide eyes as Gerard continued to toy with the one stab wound. But he was getting bored of only messing with that one area. "Frankie, do you have the other knife?" he asked. 

"Yeah. Here," he said. He gave Gerard the other knife with shaking hands. Gerard took it out of Frank's hands as he looked at the man. Tears were streaming down his face, as his eyes were open wide with fear. His breathing was erratic and labored. "Thank you, Frankie," Gerard said before he addressed the man, "Look at you. Behaving so calmly. You haven't even struggled. So cooperative." His voice was calm and level as he spoke to the man. As if he wasn't getting tortured. Just as if he was a small child who had done all his chores before his parents came home. 

Slowly, he sunk the other knife into the man's leg. He wasn't aiming for fast. It would ruin all the fun. No, he wanted to relish in the man's pain. Listen to his muffled screams as knives slowly dug into his flesh. Gerard wanted to hear his labored breaths and muffled sobs as pain was inflicted upon him. Once the knife was fully into his leg, down to the hilt, he went back to the side knife. He twisted the knife ever so slightly, as he pulled it out. He listened to screams and sobs that racked through his body, until the knife was out. Gerard stared at the knife, and the blood running down it. "It looks so delicious. You see it. Your blood looks like the most exquisite treat. I think I will give myself a small little taste. But as I do so, I want you to look at me," Gerard said. He grabbed the man's face and turned it towards him. Slowly, he lifted the knife up to his lips and stuck out his tongue. 

The blade was brought up to his tongue and the man's eyes went wide. In a agonizingly slow pace, Gerard ran the blade down his tongue. The taste of iron filled his taste buds and he moaned softly at it. As he licked the blade, he locked eyes with Frank and nodded towards the knife. Frank seemed to get the idea and grabbed the hilt and twisted the knife quickly. Gerard watched at the man's eyes shut and he screamed. Tears were flowing down his face freely, but seemed to be lessening. He was getting dehydrated. 

Gerard gave his knife a small kiss, before he removed it from his lips. He then brought the knife down forcefully to the man's stomach. Watching as he screamed and part of his gag was dyed red. He removed the knife from his stomach and move forward to his hands. "Oh don't fret, I am almost finished. You are losing a lot of blood. So after a few more twists and stabs, you should be done more," Gerard smiled. 

More sobs came from the man as Frank twisted the knife slowly. Gerard barely even registered stabbing the man's hand and the crunching of the bones as he whipped his head towards Frank. "Did I say you could twist the knife, Frankie?" Gerard said. A large smile was plastered on his face, baring all his teeth. He couldn't help but chuckle as all the color drained from Frank's face. 

"N-No," Frank squeaked out. 

"Then why'd you do it?" Gerard said, with the smile still on his face. 

"I-I don't know."

The smile fell from Gerard's face as he looked at Frank. "You made me miss hearing the stabbing of this man's hand. I guess I'll have to do it again. Do not touch the knife unless I say so," he said. Frank nodded and Gerard smiled at him. He turned towards the man, who seemed grey in color, but he was still breathing. It was low shallow breaths, but he could still feel pain. Ripping the knife out of the man's right hand he moved over to above his head to his left hand. He smiled and stabbed the knife into his hand listening to the screams and sobs of the man, along with the crunching of the bones in his hand. Gerard couldn't help but laugh. The man trusted him to help him, and now he was on his deathbed. That's what he gets.

Gerard stood up and pulled the gun out of his belt. "Frank, come here," he instructed. Frank stood up and stepped over the man and looked at Gerard. Smiling, Gerard handed him his gun. "Put a bullet through his head, darling," Gerard whispered in his ear. 

"I don't know how to work a gun," Frank said. Gerard slowly took the gun out of his hands, turned off the safety and cocked it. He handed the gun back to Frank and smiled. "All you have to do is pull the trigger," he said. Frank nodded and pointed the gun at the man. He took a large intake of breath and pulled the trigger. The shock of the gun made him jump back into Gerard. "Sorry," Frank said quickly. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and held him close. Surprisingly, Frank hugged him back as well. 

"You just helped me kill a man. That's more than my little brother could ever do," he said. He let go of Frank and began to search for the dude. He smiled once he found his wallet in his front pocket. "This is our pay. Now, lets head home," he said. Before they left the alley, Gerard pulled his knives out of the dead man's leg and arm. He handed them to Frank, who put it into Gerard's jacket pockets.  Once that was over, Gerard and Frank began to go back to the shitty little house in the slums in silence. As the walked Gerard smiled to himself. It was nice to not be alone. He intended to keep Frank around for a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that chapter was long as fuck, and took me three hours to write. Because it's now 9 am. No but this literally has been the longest chapter I have wrote yet, and it'll probably be the longest. I'm blaming sleep deprivation. But I can't go to sleep now. I hope you enjoyed this very graphic chapter, and if you're reading this and it's 4 am, go to bed, Don't be like me. Please.


	15. Late Night Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm has it been a week? I think so. Last time I wrote this I had grandparents visiting from Ohio, and they left I think Monday. (What was Monday? The 27? IDK.) And tomorrow my dad's sister and her husband, my aunt and uncle. (OMG REALLY? Wow I had no idea fucker....) are visiting from Ohio as well. Let me get this straight all my family, but my mom, dad, sister, and me, all live in Ohio. I was born there, and then moved a lot my first two years. Okay anyway, I hate having family visit, especially the ones that haven't seen me in a year or two (Like my aunt and uncle, last time they saw me I had long brown hair, now I have some short purple hair.) because then they want to know everything about me, and why the fuck I have purple hair. And I can't hide in my room, I'm expected to "socialize" because "we have guests" and other shit. So yeah now I am kind of mad, but like whatever. So yeah, onto the chapter. OH I SAW FINDING DORY! It was great. I cried. Multiple times. I have waited 14 years. It was beautiful. I enjoyed it more than the kids that were watching it. I know I did. It's fact. Okay life updates over. Now enjoy the chapter.

Gerard shoved the door open, and walked inside his house. Frank trailing silently behind him, still holding the two bloody knives. He seemed to have taken them out of Gerard's pockets as they walked back to the house. Gerard plucked them out of Frank's hands, and wandered into the kitchen. Frank was still following him silently, like a lost puppy. It didn't bother Gerard all too much, so he made no effort to tell him to quit. 

Mikey came into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table. He didn't say a word, as he watched his older brother wash off the knives. As Gerard finished up with the first knife, Mikey spoke up. "You get any money?" he asked. Frank snorted, as if he was stupid for even asking that question, but it was always mandatory, because if he didn't that meant he would be going back out for another few hours. Which would mean Gerard only came back to wash off his knives, and would be off pretty soon. "Yes, thankfully. I don't want to repeat that terrible streak we had a few weeks ago of me being gone until the sun came back up," Gerard replied as he finished drying off the knife. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Gerard watched as his little brother cracked a smile. He knew Mikey worried for him a ton, and it was always nice to see when a wave of relief wash over his face. Gerard pulled out the wallet and tossed it to Mikey, who caught it. And when the realization went over him that he got it, his face when to complete shock. "OH MY GOD GERARD, I FUCKING CAUGHT IT! DO YOU SEE THIS I CAUGHT IT!" he yelled, while waving the wallet around like a madman. Frank began laughing a tad. Gerard wiped the water off the knife and set it down, smiling and shaking his head. Gerard turned towards Mikey who was still smiling. He chuckled a little before saying, "I see that Micheal. Now I am sorry to leave all the excitement, but I am going to turn in early. Make sure Frank is comfortable," he said.

Before he passed his brother, he leaned down and whispered, "If not send him up to my room. Tell him to just crawl into my bed. I won't mind." Mikey silently nodded, and Gerard smiled. And only because he was feeling nice that night, he gave his little brother and hug. Mikey jumped a little before hugging back. His grip extremely tight on Gerard. He sniffed a little bit and said quietly, "I miss these." Gerard didn't really notice it, but he watched as a silent tear fell down his little brother's face as he pulled away. For once, he didn't feel scared, just sad. It was an odd feeling, but he knew what his brother meant. He too missed the all too familiar embrace as well. Quietly, he wiped the tear off Mikey's face with his thumb. "Don't cry. Goodnight Frankie," Gerard said. 

"G'night," Frank quietly replied. Gerard nodded and left the kitchen to ascend the stairs to his room. Quietly, he entered his room and got ready for bed, smiling to himself when he realized Frank was still in his jacket, sitting quietly in the kitchen. Gerard climbed underneath his blanket and began to doze off. It had been a while since he slept that early, but for once sleep was coming easy. 

-+-+-

Frank sat in the kitchen, quietly watching as Mikey counted up the bills in the dead man's wallet, then writing it down on a piece of torn off wallpaper. He didn't say anything to the person sitting in front of him, as he quietly mouthed, as he added up numbers. Frank just curled tighter into the killer's leather jacket. Taking in its scent. It smelled of leather and Gerard. It was a nice smell. Frank liked that smell. It was quiet nice. The smell was almost the same one he breathed in as he slept next to Gerard last night. Just this one had the mix of the worn down leather, while the other one smelled completely of him. It was a tiring smell, and he couldn't help but yawn. Mikey looked up as he heard Frank yawn, as if he just remembered that there was another person in the room. "Uhm, would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"What do you have?" Frank asked. He felt more relaxed around him, as if he wasn't going to rip his tongue out if he said something wrong. Unlike the person sleeping upstairs. Mikey furrowed his eyebrows together and got up out of his chair, and wandered towards the fridge. He opened it and looked inside it, before closing it. "We have milk, water, and coffee. What'll it be?"

"Coffee, if it's not too much trouble," Frank said. Mikey smiled and pulled out the coffee beans, and switched on the coffee pot. He began to ready the beans and the pot. "It is never too much trouble for me. Don't worry about it, you are my guest. I will be the best host I can," Mikey said. Frank smiled at that. It was obvious that Mikey was trying his best, unlike Gerard, who had tried to rape him, before letting him go, and then a few days later held a gun to his head as he took him back to his house. Then nicely handcuffed him to the workbench in his garage. Which was a great first impression.

As the coffee brewed, Mikey sat down and began to continue to write on his piece of ripped off wallpaper. "Hm, it's weird he didn't ask how much money we earned today. He always asks," Mikey said quietly to himself. Frank didn't bother asking what he meant, and let Mikey continue to talk to himself. He took in his surroundings of the kitchen. There was a door that led out to the living room and the rest of the house. And then there was a back door, which led to an obviously overgrown backyard. They didn't spend much time back there from what he saw from the overgrowth. Then against the wall a foot away from the door was the fridge. Which was white and had dirt, and most likely blood stains on it. Next was a small counter then the gas stove. There wasn't much counter space before it curved and the sink was hit. But in that little counter space sat the brown coffee pot, that was half full. Frank moved his eyes over to the sink. It was a small sink that had no dishes in it, and next to it clean dishes and the recently cleaned knives placed neatly in the dryer rack.

Overall, the kitchen was fairly small with dirty tiles and peeling, striped, with roses on it wallpaper.  It wasn't the best of houses, but he couldn't blame them. The two brothers didn't really have a real job, and lived off of the profits they stole off people. But they had a very extensive weapon collection out in the garage, but Frank assumed it was probably stolen or took sometime to acquire any of the weapons that are currently sitting on the wall in the garage. Mikey set down his pencil and folded the piece of wallpaper. He had a small smile on his face. And Frank was very tempted to ask why he was smiling, but before he could get any words out the coffeemaker deiced to be done and let out a high-pitched beep. Mikey got up and began to make two mugs. "How do you like your coffee?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. As long it's sweet I am okay with it," he answered. Mikey nodded and finished up making the coffee before bringing them over. He set a white mug in front of Frank and sat down with his own. Frank smiled in appreciation and picked up the mug. Softly, he blew on it and took a tentative sip. It was surprisingly good, and he couldn't help but make a small noise of satisfaction. "Like it?" Mikey asked. Frank smiled and nodded, before taking a larger drink of the coffee. 

He set the mug down on the table and looked at Mikey. "Uh, can I ask question?" Frank said. 

"Sure. I won't kill you if you say the wrong thing," Mikey chuckled a little before adding, "unlike my brother." 

"Yeah true," Frank let out a small breathy laugh. He then looked down at his tattooed hands and tried to get his question out, but it took a few attempts. Most of them were weird noises and then some small awkward laugh. "Sorry, uhm," Frank chuckled a little bit before trying to continue, "Uh. Well. I mean. Well shit, uh, fuck. What are you uh, counting the-"

"I'm gonna cut you off because I get what you're trying to ask, but you seem to be having an issue. I am counting the money we earn and adding it all together, because me and Gerard are wanting to get a nicer house. I think he deserves it. For so many years I have watched him leave this house and come back with blood on his hands just to earn a living for us. He's my big brother. I think he deserves a nicer house than this shit hole. Then again I have always looked up to him and worshiped him like a god. But I think all younger siblings do that. But yeah, he literally sewed me back together when I was like half dead. So I feel like I owe him for that. He's been the only family I've had for such a long time," Mikey smiled and looked down into his lap. Frank couldn't help but smile, because even though Gerard was some insane killer his little brother still looked up to him. That was something Frank couldn't help but feel happy about. Because Gerard was this walking mass of zero emotions and feelings, he still had a little brother who loved him so much. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did your parents die?" Frank asked.

"Oh, uh. Gerard killed them. Lit my dad on fire along with the entire house and let him burn to death, and stabbed my mom. He was only 13. It was quite the experience. He didn't tell me until I was 15," Mikey laughed a little as he told the story, "I mean I resented him for a good while, but he's my big brother. Can't hate him forever. I mean he doesn't see the fault in his actions, but he never really has. So I just let it go."

"Oh. That's interesting. I don't really know how to reply to that type of thing, sorry," Frank said. Mikey laughed a little bit and picked his mug up and took a sip. 

"That's exactly how Ray responded. I don't think he's looked at Gerard the same since. And then there was that incident where he basically cut me open in a restaurant a few days ago," Mikey smiled. 

"And you don't hate him how?" Frank asked. He really wanted him to know why Mikey hadn't run away from his older brother yet. He killed both their parents. He had killed probably over a hundred people in his lifetime. And apparently had recently dug a knife into his little brother. "Well, I mean. I stabbed him in the arm with a fork. I kind of deserved it for digging a fork into his skin. I never really think any of it, because our fights are always like this. With weapons in our hands, and then having some permanent scar there afterwards," Mikey replied.

"Well I have never had siblings, but I don't think that's how you are supposed to 'bond' or whatever with them," Frank said. He drained the rest of his mug and set it down on the table. 

"Probably not, but that is how me and my brother do it. At least it's not incest or some shit."

"True. That's fucking gross."

"Yeah. Uh, I am getting tired and I think I am going to head to bed. Feel free to climb into bed with my brother when you get tired. Ray stole our extra blankets, so I can't offer you a spot on the couch or you'd freeze," Mikey said. He got up and put his mug in the sink. Frank watched as he walked out of the kitchen. Once, he was gone, Frank got up and quietly cleaned the mugs. Just so Gerard wouldn't get pissed off, or something, with his brother. 

He then left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Gerard's room. Quietly, he slipped into bed with the killer, who opened his eyes. "Nice of you to join me, Frankie," he whispered before wrapping and arm around him.

"Yeah," Frank whispered back. He began to doze off, not even caring that he was still wearing Gerard's leather jacket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me being a mood killer. But wasn't the end adorable. I have an idea for where this story is going and it's probably only going to last up until chapter 30. I already have the ending planned out and I know what I need to do to get there. So yeah this is ending in like 15 chapters. So sad. I don't wanna end it, but I know the ending to this. But if it's fifteen chapters that means we still got like a month or two of this left. Okay anyway I am going to read. Goodnight.


	16. Blood Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, it's 5:31 am. I haven't slept. I updated this at midnight. I got inspired. Sue me. But an update twice. Yay... it's really short. Kind of sadistic. There's blood. (Of fucking course there is. Wouldn't be a proper 5 am chapter if there wasn't blood in it somehow. That's literally what chapter 14 was. A no sleep chapter.) This is gonna get weird. So enjoy. I guess. Please don't hate me.

Gerard woke up in the middle of the night. He was a pretty light sleeper. The house shifting in the night had woken him up on more than one occasion, and this one was no different. Except this time he was in the mood for something.  And that something he was in the mood for was right next to him. Snoring softly. It was more of a someone than a something. That didn't matter to Gerard. He knew what he wanted. And he was going to get it. He always got what he wanted. Even if it was the most insane of things. 

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slid out of bed. Slowly, he descended the stairs. Being careful not to slip and fall in his socks. Just because he was graceful in the light, doesn't mean he wasn't as clumsy as everyone else in the dark of the night. In socks. The stairs was only merely an obstacle. A very risky one, that could potentially hurt him. So the killer hung onto the railing for dear life. He was eternally thankful no one was awake, so he could look like an idiot in peace. Somethings were never meant for others to see or hear, and that statement and the way he was going down the stairs, were two of those very things. 

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Gerard reached the bottom of the steps. He padded into the kitchen and opened the knife drawer. Quietly, he rifled through his various knives, ranging from large to small, until he found what he wanted. His gorgeous  **Busse Battle Mistress** knife. It was his best knife, and he had only used it once. It made him so happy to look at. And it better, considering he had actually paid for that knife, and a shit ton too. He gave the blade a small kiss, before wiping it clean. Watching in amazement as it tore through his shirt cleanly, no snag. Just a nice clean cut. It was to be used on something important. Or in Gerard's case right then, someone important. He admired its ten-inch blade. Feeling the heaviness of the knife in his hands. It was pretty heavy compared to his other knives, weighing in at 2 pounds. Gerard chuckled darkly to himself, as he began to ascend the stairs, back to his room. Where the sleeping man lied.

Softly, Gerard sat on his bed, straddling Frank, but not quite. His legs were on either side of him, but he wasn't putting his weight on him in anyway. He had to be careful to not wake him. Not until it was time. Gerard tore through the bottom half of his shirt. Giving him a makeshift gag right then. He gently lifted Frank's head and tied it around his mouth. As he was doing so, the man opened his eyes slightly. Once the were open enough, Gerard smiled and put his finger to his lips and let out a quiet 'sh.' Frank quietly complied and nodded his head. The killer couldn't help but grin. He grinned a nice, sadistic smile as he slowly brought the knife up and began to cut open Iero's shirt. 

He couldn't help but to chuckled darkly once more as the shirt was ripped open. It was such a clean cut, and made him excited to see what it would do on skin. He wouldn't put too much pressure on him. It wasn't like he wanted to kill the guy. Just mark him up, in his own special way. Frank's eyes were wide in anticipation. Waiting for Gerard's next move. Gerard finished cutting open the white shirt of Iero, and smiled to himself. It was such a clean line. He couldn't help but smile. Gerard looked up and met eyes with Iero and smiled. "Excited huh?" the killer smiled.  Frank nodded. The blade of the knife gave off a small glint, as Gerard reflected the moonlight off it. He then replied to Frank, "Me too." But he knew that he was going to enjoy this a lot more than Frank would. 

The cold blade touched Frank's skin and Gerard looked up at him. "This is gonna hurt, sweetheart. This is my best knife right here. So it'll be over soon," he whispered. Frank squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation, and the psychopath couldn't help but watch as his chest rose and fell rapidly. He was scared. That was the complete opposite Gerard wanted him to be. He wanted to let Frank feel secure, and know that it would hurt, but it'd be over soon. He wanted him relaxed. As he made one mark into him. Just something that would scar over. Keep him reminder of who's he once was. "Hey, hey, it's going to be okay. Just relax now. Steady breaths, darling," Gerard said soothingly. He watched as Frank's breathing evened out and he became more relaxed. Now was the prefect time.

Quickly, he shoved the knife into the top part of Frank's right bicep. His eyes flew open in pain, and he screamed, muffled by the makeshift gag. Gerard kept himself hovered over Frank and worked quickly. Watching as the knife tore the skin like it was nothing. He made a small lopsided heart into Iero. Once the corner was connected to the place he started, Gerard pulled the knife out of Frank. 

By now, tears were streaming down his face, as he cried. Gerard slowly swirled the blood around. Wanting to give himself a taste. But refusing. He knew once he got one lick, he'd want more. And right then what mattered was stitching Frank back up. Thankfully, he was pretty experienced at it, having to do it to himself and his brother multiple times over the years. You can't exactly go to the hospital when you are a wanted figure in society. Gerard got off his bed and went over to his desk in the corner of his room, and opened it. He grabbed out a needled and black thread. He didn't have time to care that there was blood running everywhere. And that Iero was crying in pain. He knew he had to get his work done quickly. Before he bled out. 

Iero let out soft sobs, as Gerard dug his needle into his skin. Swiftly, he stitched the bleeding man together. Once he was done, he made a small knot, and broke the thread. Smiling apologetically, Gerard untied the gag, and set it down to the floor. He softly picked up Frank and carried him to the bathroom. Listening to the soft hiccups and sobs come from him.

Not even bothering to turn on a light, Gerard set him down onto the toilet and wet a washcloth. He waited until it was nice and hot, before taking it out from underneath the stream. The rag was placed onto the wound, and Gerard quietly cleaned up the blood on and around the wound. Being careful when Frank gave in a sharp intake of breath. Tears were still running quietly down his face, but he was no longer sobbing. The rag was being stained red, and Gerard couldn't help but begin to hum softly to himself. Just because it was peaceful. Well, at least to him. He couldn't really speak for the crying man sitting on the lid of the toilet in front of him. Probably was less peaceful and more painful to him. He did just was a knife carve something into him. 

With the blood stained washcloth, Gerard stood up and tried to rinse it out. It didn't really work. Because it seemed to have a permanent red tint to it. He didn't really give much of a shit. Gerard hung the washcloth and picked Frank back up, and carried him back to his room. He set him on his bed and grabbed him a new shirt and flung it to him. Gerard also changed into a new shirt, not really caring about what it was. He listened as Frank whimpered and groaned in pain as he tried to slide the shirt on. Once his noises of discomfort were over Gerard turned around. Thankfully, for him there was no blood on his bed, so he could sleep comfortably. 

He leaned down and gave Frank a small kiss on his forehead and whispered, "I love you."

"Some love," Frank answered. But Gerard couldn't help but watched as his eyes glimmered in the dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi tis me. Mood killer. I am tired. Idk what time I'd wake up if I went to sleep at 6:41 am. But I am going to try to sleep. So goodnight frens. And I think my talent is to make my readers hate me. But also GERARD GAVE FRANKIE A KISS THIS IS WHAT I AM LIVING FOR! Why am I excited? I planned this. I knew it was coming. Okay I am done now. Goodnight.


	17. Golden Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It's been a hot minuet since I've updated. It's not at 6 am this time. It's 1 am. Improvement guys. School starts in less than a month for me. Oh no. I can't do that. And I am going out of town in two weeks, so IDK if I am gonna update or bring my laptop, because like Netflix is on this and well, Supernatural. That's not important, so yeah let's just get on with the chapter.

Gerard watched as Frank rolled out of the bed, hissing in pain as he stretched. Silently, Gerard watched as Frank pulled the book pages he ripped out and counted them. Once he seemed satisfied, the young man left Gerard's room. The killer rolled out of bed, and changed clothes. He wasn't about to let Frank roam the house on his own while he assumed no one was awake. It seemed to dangerous. He had to keep an eye on him. 

-+-+-

Downstairs, Frank was arranging the book pages into a specific order and cutting out sections of them with the scissors he took from Mikey. Well, he didn't say he couldn't use them, so in reality he was just borrowing without permission. After going through his things, intensely. It was pleasantly quiet in the house right then. Not that it wasn't in the mornings. Just he didn't have Gerard staring him down. Gerard wasn't much of a talker. He seemed to be more of a starer, even if he wasn't doing it at a person. He always seemed to be staring at something. Deep in thought. Frank was pretty sure he only blinked twice every hour. His large, golden eyes melting into you. 

It was horrifying. Because at first glance, he seemed so innocent, new to the world. As if one touch could break him.  Looking twice at him showed a seductive side, dangerous and full of lust. To where sweet words rolled off his tongue, like honey. Like he could get you to be instantly wanting to let him take you. And he could. With just one look. A third glance at him showed his psychotic side, the grins that were no more alluring, but now insane and teeth baring. Where the world seemed to be fearing of him as he read you like a book. As those large, golden eyes detected you as his next target, no longer a friend. Looking him over a fourth time, there seemed to be nothing. His golden eyes, become green. As they looked out into nothingness. Barely any feelings left in the world. Watching as everything grayed out around him. Seeing as the few things that mattered to him slowly turn monotone in color. 

How everything in that fourth glance was so empty. So grey. That was the glance Frank regretted taking. His large golden eyes turn sad and green. The only color that they seem to be around his brother. It was the color of vulnerability. The color that seemed to let his shoulders slump down. The flirty exterior fade away to nothing. It seemed to be the color of eyes that Frank feared the most. Not the twinkle and shine of his large, innocent eyes. Or the dark, lustful glow they give off. Not even the eyes that show murder in them as they look you over thoughtfully. The emerald green of nothingness and vulnerability. Where the shoulders are slumped and the confident smirk is gone. 

The confusion that they are in as he tries to detect that weird feeling inside him. To where he doesn't know what he is feeling when he hugs his brother. Not knowing he truly does love his little brother. Not just having this idea he's supposed to without the feelings of his family. Gerard's sad, green eyes are the ones Frank can't help but worry about when he sees them. The sad green eyes, that don't understand that family runs deeper than blood, and that the way he seems fond of his kleptomaniac friend is to where he could be family. 

Green seemed to be the color of sadness to him. And Frank couldn't help but wonder, if those green eyes would find the purpose of the world. 

Frank was quiet startled when he came out of thought to see large, golden eyes staring back at him. The large innocent eyes that seemed to be new to the world. But Frank new better, especially with the stinging above his right bicep. "So I see that that couch no longer has your undivided attention," Gerard spoke. His tone was nice and level. As if he seemed to be impartial to the world. 

Frank looked down at his lap. Where the scissors and book pages were resting. "Oh, I was just thinking," he mumbled out. 

"For quite awhile, my coffee is now cold. What a waste of good coffee. Not even a sip taken," Gerard sighed out. Frank looked up. Confusion spread across with every passing thought. _He just sat there and stared at me the entire time he was down here? Why?_ Frank couldn't help but think to himself. Gerard had left back to the kitchen to make another mug of coffee. Frank looked back down at his lap. How could one person stand for so long? And in one place. Gerard had stated that he was there long enough for a mug of coffee to go cold. He couldn't help but blush as he thought about his large, golden eyes with little green flecks in them.

His eyes were really quite beautiful. Gerard was really a beautiful person. Even though he was a little psycho. "Well, thank you Frankie, I do pride myself on being attractive. As for psycho, I don't think I am. I am purely thrill seeking," Gerard says. 

Sitting right next to him is Gerard. Frank looks up, startled about the killers sudden appearance. "Did I just say that out loud? Like how much did you hear?" Frank says.

Gerard laughs and takes a sip of coffee. "I heard you thinking aloud. You find me very pretty, don't you Frankie?" he says. A blush rises to Frank's cheeks. Gerard smiles at Frank. A smile comes from the killer next to him. The sort of seductive smile that could make you melt in your shoes. It seems to be the smile that comes most naturally to the man sitting next to Frank. He was used to by now. Gerard seemed to give it off all the time. Even when he wasn't flirting. Just his entire disposition seemed to be surrounded by this flirty, seductive aura he gives off. It seemed to Frank that if he wasn't so insane, and female, he could probably be a dancer down at one of the clubs in downtown. "Frankie, you haven't answered me. Thinking about how pretty I am?" Gerard questioned.

"No. More like thinking about how you seem to be an extremely flirty person," Frank answered. 

"Well thank you, Frankie. I pride myself on having a seductive aura around me. Makes it easier to get what I want," Gerard set his coffee down and moved closer to the blushing boy. 

"Yeah and then when that doesn't work you kill them," Frank scoffed. He was trying to hide the fact that the way Gerard was leaning in very close was uncomfortable. And that he couldn't help but keep glancing down at his pink lips. Unfortunately for him, Gerard was very good at reading body language, and most people understood what staring at lips meant anyways. So it was probably pretty obvious what he was thinking about. "Do you want to kiss me, Frankie?" a smirk spread across Gerard's face. 

"Uh, well, I guess?" Frank stumbled out. His cheeks were heating up and that smirk was only growing on Gerard. His golden, eyes seemed to scream lust and mischief. Even though it seemed to be an entire facade. It didn't stop Frank from getting flustered at his stare. "Well, why don't you, Frankie?" Gerard purred out. 

Without much thought, Frank leaned forward and put his lips on Gerard. It was short lived, and not very exciting. A small peck. The kind of kiss you gave your friends when you were little and couldn't back down on a dare.  He pulled away and sat back down on the couch. His face very warm, and mute. Gerard didn't speak as he turned Frank's head towards him and gave him a proper kiss. It took Frank a second, but he began to move his lips in time with Gerard. 

So they sat there for a few seconds kissing, before Frank pulled away. "Like that Frankie?" Gerard said. There was a hint of amusement to his voice. As if Frank had never kissed a person before and was still a teenager. But he really had enjoyed it, and couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips as he stared at his lap. Gerard got up off the couch and entered the kitchen once more. 

Frank just looked down at his lap. Softly smiling before scolding himself. He didn't want to get attached to him. Gerard wasn't one for feelings, and once he got what he wanted Frank would probably just be killed him the end. Therefore, he was trying his hardest to not fall for the attractive killer the next room over. Even though, that seemed to be proving extremely hard. Especially since he seemed to have a way of getting what he wanted, and knew what he was doing to manipulate people into getting what he wanted. And making a young male fall for him, just so he could get what he wanted in a certain way, didn't seem to be completely implausible. 

Suddenly, Frank was no longer in a good mood. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3:07 am. I am tired. So you know. Good night. Don't kill anyone. Please. Be the biggest flirt ever, just no killy kill. Thank.


	18. Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm, Civil War by Guns 'N Roses is stuck in my head. Not that I am complaining because it is a great song. And earlier today my mom busted open a brand new milk jug on the floor. And I had to clean it all up, so thanks mom for making me your little slave, even though you tell me to clean up after myself. Okay not the point. It actually has only been 5 days since I updated this, so I am getting better. Also my sleeping schedule has been something else lately. The past tow days I have been going to sleep at 9 am and waking up at 5 pm. This is not going to end well for me when school starts back up in 21 days. So enjoy this chapter. We don't have too many left. Oh no. It's actually 9 pm as I write this, cool. Whatever read it and enjoy it.

Gerard slowly stirred his coffee with a spoon. It was quite interesting to see the younger of the two get so flustered. But there was business to take care of. People to rob, and people to kill. And occasionally running from the cops. It was just his job. At least it wasn't a boring nine to five job, and it payed the bills. 

Then again, there probably was about to be a fluke in the system. From what Gerard could remember he had felt sane for too long. It was only a matter of time before he went on a large killing spree, and most likely kill some people close to him. Last time it happened he lost his friend Bob, and almost killed himself in the process. Thank god for little brothers. Mikey ended handcuffing him and tying him up until he calmed down. Then they had to cover their tracks so the cops would trace the mass killings to Gerard. He remembered reading the papers as they falsely accused someone else, and put them to death. It was quite the week. 

Sometimes, he felt as if he couldn't protect himself or his little brother. Not when it seemed that he'd break down every few weeks and kill everyone who came within ten feet of him. And it seemed it never ended until he almost killed himself after it. There were times that he almost succeeded. Then Mikey would find him and nurse him back to heath. Going to the pharmacy and getting him pills. It was all a vicious cycle. One that he seemed to have no control over, and it scared him. One day he could finally succeed in killing himself, and it would be over. Never that he would admit it out loud, but sometimes he felt like coward that dying seemed to be an only escape. Just waiting for someone to end him or for him to end himself. But he'd never let anyone kill him. No. He was one of the biggest mass murderers out there. With a body count of over a hundred, not one seemed to be able to restrain him or to get in his way. So what type of pansy, that was one of the largest and most feared killers out there, would get himself killed by another person.

It certainly wouldn't be him. Not now, not ever. That wasn't him. So it would never become him. Gerard would just wait till he finally died. One way or another. Just never by another person. 

He picked up his mug of coffee and took a small sip of it. The perfect bittersweet taste filling his mouth. Still hot. Just how he liked his coffee. Faintly, Gerard could hear Frank using the scissors in the other room. The soft sound of the paper being cut, was barely audible in the kitchen, but Gerard could hear it. But he was no longer able to be in the kitchen, as Frank called out for him. So, he quietly walked into the run down living room. Just to find Frank sitting on the couch with his finger bleeding, and a pouty face on. "I cut finger," he said in an odd baby voice. 

Gerard bent down to look at his left index finger a little better. Blood ran down into the palm of his hand, and the front of his finger. It seemed excruciatingly hard for him to not lick it. That would be creepy. He had some morals. They were very broken morals, but they were there. Somehow. "Come on then. Let's get it cleaned up," Gerard sighed and set his coffee down on the table. Frank nodded as a single tear slid down his cheek. Instantly, Gerard felt as if he did something wrong, but he always felt that way when someone close to him cried. Other's it was to where he became more eager to kill them, because their pain was so delicious. Also annoying. So he knelt down and looked at Frank before giving his index finger a small kiss, he said, "Don't cry, Frankie. It's just a little cut. Come here, I'll take care of you."

Frank sniffed a little and nodded. And if it wasn't for his tattoos and piercings, he could've passed for a little kid right then. Even when he held out his arms. Gerard sighed and picked up the man. Just like he was a small child and carried him into the kitchen. Frank didn't say anything as he buried his head into Gerard's shoulder, wetting it with his tears. He didn't really mind, because Frank wasn't that heavy, and it was quiet adorable to see him to act like that. Just so helpless to the world, letting Gerard take care of him in the early morning hours. Quite odd, because he was a killer, and he was carrying a grown 24 year old man to go wash off his cut in the kitchen sink. It reminded him of when Mikey was little and he'd get hurt, and his mom wasn't paying attention, so he had to help clean him up. 

It reminded him of when he took care of Mikey after finding him half dead in the alley way for months. 

The sudden realization made him miss a step and almost drop Frank. Instead of doing that, he turned towards the wall, and pushed Frank against it. Which caused him to look up with confusion. "Almost dropped you. Don't worry, I got you. It'll be okay," Gerard said softly. Frank nodded, and Gerard push some hair that was stuck to his face out of the way. He smiled a little, and Frank smiled back. He then began to the kitchen and pushed the door open, walking into the kitchen backwards. He set Frank down on the counter next to the sink. 

He grabbed a paper towel and wet it. Once that was finished, he began to clean up the blood that had run down his hand and onto his arm. Which probably mean that there was blood on back. Gerard moved onto the cut, making Frank hiss and flinch back in pain. "It's okay. It looks like you cut quite the chunk out of your finger. Might take a bit to heal," Gerard said. It was mostly to himself, but it was obvious Frank heard it too. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to my finger when I was cutting the paper. It's my fault," he said. It made Gerard chuckle a tad, because he sounded so young right then. Just like a little kid that had fallen and scarped his knee, and felt like their parent was going to yell at them for being so careless. But Gerard wasn't going to do that. Not after having to be a parent to his little brother for most of his first 20 years of life. Yelling never did much to Mikey when he got hurt. He only did it once, and watching his brother break down saying an accident and apologizing was enough for him to never do it again. 

He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a Band-aid and wrapped it around his finger. Once it was nice and secure, Gerard gave Frank's finger a small kiss. "All better now, darling," he mumbled. Frank smiled and looked down at his bandaged finger. 

"Thank you, Gerard," he said. Gerard nodded quickly. As he went back into the living room, he heard Frank's stomach rumble. Gerard stopped in his tracks and looked back over at Frank. "Hungry?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I haven't ate in a few days. What about you. I have never seen you eat, just drink coffee and other people's blood," Frank answered.

Gerard laughed at that comment, "I don't eat that much. It helps me stay fast and lean. Plus, it takes up too much time. I could be doing something else."

"Yeah killing others," Frank said. It was the second time he used that argument against Gerard that day. Gerard walked back over to the man that hadn't left the counter and looked him in the eyes. His golden eyes glinting mischievously. "Well sure, but I could be doing much better things. Like you. You seem nice to do," he replied stepping between his legs. 

"Uh, well, I mean, wait, really?" Frank stumbled over his words. Gerard smirked at him and stepped away from him. Let's make pancakes. That's something I can cook," he said opening the pantry. He didn't cook too much. Mikey always handled that. He knew how to make pancakes, and spaghetti. Very wide range of foods that he could make. All chefs would be jealous of him. Plus he didn't eat too much, about once every two weeks. So what was the point of know multiple recipes? 

Frank sat on the kitchen counter with a very confused look on his face. It almost made Gerard laugh. Almost. Instead he just got out of all the ingredients to make pancakes for three. He began to put them all together, when Frank spoke up. "What do you mean you would do me?" he asked. His voice sounded very distant as he tried to figure out the meaning. Gerard smiled down as he whisked together the flour and eggs. 

"It means Frankie, if I ever had the opportunity to I would have sex with you," Gerard answered. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Frank's face turned red, and his mouth hung open slightly. The man was really quite a character, and that was probably why he was so attracted to him. Still, he didn't want to get attached to him, and watch him get shot in one of psychotic episodes. It always happened to the people that he seemed to be closest to. Mikey almost has died because of him once or twice. So, he just learned to distance himself. Letting himself get trapped in his own thoughts, analyzing people. Learning what makes them tick. All in a few simple phrases. 

But really he was quite the educated man. Listening in on people really helped him learn a lot, and excelled in school. It surprised people when he spoke quite often, because they always expect something different. Nope, he was an emotionally distant person that could fake empathy, and other feelings. How sad that many people couldn't see it. How they were only people that saw what as on the surface. Not what he had buried deep down, not letting it see the sun. No one tried to find this side of him, because they didn't know it existed. They just saw the seductive side of him, as he flirted his way to their death. Only then they saw his insane side. 

There were people that looked at him like he was fragile and could break. But he didn't at all mind that. Makes you not realize that you are currently talking to one of the most wanted people in the country. There were many sides to him. His little brother only knew of all of them, and he kept it that way for so long. Kept his walls up and let his golden eyes become barriers to him. Only showing what he wanted others to see. 

Little did he know, Frank was sitting there on the kitchen counter, watching as his golden eyes turned green, and his shoulders slump. He did not know that Frank was watching his permanent smirk fall and be replaced by sad frown. The one thing Gerard didn't know was that right in front of Frank, he let his walls fall down as he lost himself in thought. Assuming he left the room to continue to cut pages of books. As the thoughts he only thought of in the middle of the night spread through his mind. Leaving him gone with his usual self, and replaced by the grey monotone world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to think of the chapter, but the last paragraph his my favorite. I think that's what I wanted to center this chapter around. His more caring side, and the sadder side of Gerard. Because like sure he is a little, interesting, but he has this sad side buried down. And it was only covered shortly in the last chapter. But yeah it was nice to write.


	19. (This Title Has Nothing to Do With the Chapter) Castiel is a Beautiful Being Who Needs a Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IT HAS BEEN 84 LONG YEARS! No, but really it's been about two weeks. So I was out of town last week. And you know who wants to write about death and destruction while you are out of town, well I mean I do, I was just too lazy to. Uhm so I am watching Supernatural as I write this, so I mean sorry if it gets shit in places. I get distracted. Shouldn't be doing this but I need to catch up to watching a season a day again. Miss those days. I won't be able to that when school starts back up for me on Tuesday. That also means I will either be updating more because I hate school, or less because it's school. So yeah, it's time for this chapter so enjoy. Oh also this is kind of short and a filler, it's like an apology for not updating in two weeks.

Gerard placed a small stack of pancakes in front of Frank. He turned back around to get him a fork, and as he went to hand it to him, he found that the man had already gone to town on the stack with his bare hands. "Don't you want a fork?" Gerard asked, placing the utensil in front of him. 

"Don't you want to quit killing people?" Frank retorted. Gerard ground his teeth together and ripped his knife drawer off it's track, sending it flying across the kitchen. It hit the wall, and Gerard watched as all the knives clattered out of it and fell to the floor. Along with the drawer itself. Frank turned around and looked at Gerard, and glanced at the drawer and it's contents spilled out onto the floor. "Sorry?" he said, a mouth full of pancakes. Gerard felt his head twitch slightly. He could feel himself getting angrier by the second. If if the idiot with the tattoos in front of him said one more thing, he was pretty sure it was not going to end well. For himself. 

"Well if you aren't going to answer, I am going to back to my pancakes," Frank turned back around. Gerard bent down and picked up the nearest knife. He smiled at his distorted reflection and grabbed Frank and rammed him into the wall, knife to his neck. Frank's eyes were wide, his breathing erratic with fear. Gerard smiled at Frank and slowly began to push to knife into his throat. "Please don't," Frank whispered out. 

"You are fucking mine. Don't you forget that. I used my best knife on you. One I saved for something special," Gerard said. 

"What the hell are you? A dog? I am no one's property. You are just psychotic," Frank spit back. Gerard smiled. He had upset him. If there was one thing that made him smile, was when Frank was mad. The way his hazel eyes lit themselves aflame. How he grit his teeth together. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. "I am not psychotic, Frankie. I am normal. Completely normal. I am just more thrill seeking than you," Gerard said. 

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Gerard chose to ignore them as he continued to press the knife into Frank's neck. Blood started to slowly run down his throat, which made Gerard smile more. There was one more thing he loved more than when Frank was mad, was when he was trembling in fear and tears ran down his face. Plus a little blood. The kitchen door opened and Mikey burst in, holding a gun. "Gerard, put the knife down and let Frank go," he said aiming at his older brother. 

"Why should I? You always try to stop me. Maybe this time I will succeed," Gerard said. 

"Swear to god, I'll pull the trigger. Let him go."

"I know you will. Maybe this time I'll die."

"Gerard, please," Frank gasped out. Tears began to run down his face harder. He gasped out for air. Mikey pulled the trigger and it hit Gerard's right arm. He howled in pain and dropped the knife, and released Frank. He fell to the floor and looked at his arm. It always happened like this. Gerard got shot by his brother and tied up and locked away until he calmed down. It was just the first time the person he was trying to kill made it out alive. He didn't even notice how Frank staggered a bit and fell to the floor. He was too busy trying to not let his brother see him. Gerard tried to hide behind his raven hair. He was ashamed. Of course he was. Once or twice a month his brother had to shoot him with a bullet or a tranquilizer dart, just so he could calm down and be taken away. Only once or twice was it by the police, but most of the time it was by his brother. 

His little brother would pick him up and drag him back home. Where he was placed in his room, or tied up in his room. It always depended. This time he was on his kitchen floor, surrounded by knives and broken plates. With a now two legged table. And the chairs strewn across the room. And he sat there with a bleeding arm, shrinking away from his brother. Like a small child about to be reprimanded by their mother for breaking a rule. Mikey crouched down and looked at his brother. "Hey Gerard, it's going to be okay. Don't worry. You are going to be just fine," he soothed. 

Gerard nodded his head, as tears slid down his cheeks for the first time that month. He shook. Everything was crashing down before him. There was nothing he could do. He was supposed to be the big brother. Where he was going to protect his baby brother, and always make sure he is okay. It was not supposed to be the other way around. Where his little brother was sitting in a disaster zone, telling him that it was okay. He was going to be okay. But he wasn't going to be. He wasn't dead yet. It wasn't okay. "I'm sorry," he trembled out.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to be sorry," Mikey said.

"Yes I do. This is all my fault. I should be doing this to you. But here I am at 28 years old throwing a temper tantrum," Gerard looked down at his lap. Mikey shook his head and tried to hold him close, but Gerard recoiled. He didn't want to be comforted. He wanted to be dead. Then none of this would have never had happened. "Gerard, you are going to be okay. There are only been a few times I have ever seen your eyes turn that color. Where you seemed to have green and gold eyes. Both at the same time. That's how I know you are going to be okay," Mikey said.

Gerard shook his head. It wasn't right. His eyes were only one color. Gold. It was the most unnatural color of eyes he had ever seen, and he had them. Where his eyes seemed to be glowing, even in the dark. His eyes weren't green. They had never been green. "No, no, no, no. I have gold eyes. My eyes don't look like that. They don't change. MY EYES ARE GOLD AND IT'S ONE COLOR ONLY!" he shouted. He pounded his fist into the floor, breaking a shard of the plate getting glass into his hand. But he didn't care. Because his little brother was wrong. He was lying. Sure he only had ever seen his eyes in his reflection, but that was all the verification he needed. His eyes weren't green, or both green and gold. It was just gold. 

"No. You're eyes are amazing. You either have the greenest of eyes to where they look like a sparkling emerald itself, or your eyes turn gold. They become so gold that they glow. Sometimes, they become a normal hazel, but that's only when you are super upset, or pre parents death. Then there is that ultimately rare occasion to where they either become one green one gold, or both at the exact same time. It's super funny to look at. Because then that means you're in  _loveI."_

Gerard looked up at his brother. There was no way he was in love. He didn't even know what that feeling was. According to most people you could get punched in the stomach and feel the same way. He certainly had not felt that punch in the stomach yet. He felt nothing. That was the issue.

There was nothing there but sadness and anger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have nothing other to say than that I want to hug Cas, and Misha. Because Cas just needs a hug, and Misha deserves all the hugs in the world. So goodnight. See you in a week.


	20. All The Stars in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten more chapters guys. So this chapter is going to be a bit shorter, and well kind of sad. So sorry about that. Enjoy nonetheless. I have nothing else to really say in this note, so here is the 20th chapter.

Gerard looked out into the night sky. The large moon was full that autumn night. Casting a soft glow onto the pothole filled roads and the falling apart houses. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath inwards, letting the cold air fill up in his lungs. Watching the air twirl around him as he exhaled. There was nothing to think about. He could wonder about why the birds chirp in the mornings, or why children made wishes on dandelions. But nothing appealed to him right then, so his mind was filled with nothing. Listening to nothing, and thinking of nothing. 

What a perfect match. Gerard took a few steps into the dingy yard and put his hands into his jacket pockets. He looked up to the sky and stared at the stars. They were just stars in the night sky, fulfilling their one duty. They weren't messing up. He had messed up in more ways than one. Not that he would care to admit it aloud, but he knew. He failed at being an older brother. That failed dream of an artist. He failed to be a good boyfriend to those 2 people he thought he cared for. And failing to be a suitable friend to Ray. 

That's where he found himself walking to. Ray's small little shop. Where his friend had left for the night. It didn't matter, however. He was just wandering through the dark streets of lower Manhattan, where everything was dark and shut down. Even the few bars in the area. It was just black. No one would be caught dead alone in the night at this hour in this area. But here he was. One weapon on hand, just going down to a little store that had been closed for the night. It was all for nothing. Even so, he was still walking. To his best friend's store, as his little brother and hostage slept in a warm house. The house even then wasn't that much warmer, a breeze always came through the shut windows and doors, but it was still warm. 

The small store came into view. It seemed so small all alone, with the shitty brick buildings all attached to one another surrounding it. Gerard found the front door, and slid to the cold asphalt. He closed his eyes and let out a sharp exhale. Looking up at the night sky, he felt a small tear slip down his cheek. 

He chose to ignore that small tear. So he sat there through the entire night. Watching as the sky moved and clouds passed over the moon for a few minuets, and then carried on letting the moon glow once more. He watched as the sky's navy blue turned to purple, as the sun rose. He just watched the sky, as the sun rose, failing to notice as one person stabbed him. 

Then they ran, leaving him to die. Gerard simply smiled as his eyelids began to droop. It was only time before it had happened. So as the world blurred and went out of focus, stab wound right near his hear bleeding out, the killer simply smiled. This was all he had been waiting for. Just for himself to finally die. For him, this was the most peaceful way. And he took pride in letting himself bleed out right in front of that small shop. 

Finally the blurred world turned to black, as his eyes softly closed. 

This was the only smile the killer found to be genuine for the first time in years. 

Then there was nothing. 


	21. The White Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back after literally falling off the face of the earth right after school started. Man it has been what, 5 or 6 months? Oh damn. I apologize. Nothing really should excuse that, but I don't know high school?? Well I got really depressed for a few months and did nothing but sleep, but I mean whoops. Also I am in the process of moving. And next week is exam week. Why did I choose to update now?? Also Supernatural is on tonight. But anyway, I apologize for basically dying these last few months. I do plan on finishing this pretty soon. I actually thought that it would be done in October when I last updated, but hi it's December. Sorry. But here's the long awaited 21st chapter, enjoy nonetheless. Also I have a new story out so I'm gonna be a little whore and say you should read it. It's titled February 3rd. Okay bye.

"What a fucking idiot," Mikey said as Ray hauled Gerard into the living room. 

Frank peered over Mikey's bony shoulder and looked at the knife in Gerard's chest. It wasn't one of his own. Someone stabbed him. Someone stabbed the most notorious killer in New York. How? He lifted his trembling hand to his neck where the still fresh scab sat. It had only been a day. Just one day since he held a knife to his throat and destroyed a whole room. Just so he could almost cut off Frank's head. 

Frank bit on his bandaged finger. It didn't feel right to look at him like this. It felt like his was invading his privacy. So he grabbed a book and cut out more words and picked up the glue bottle Mikey had brought home that night. He glued them on the pieces of ripped up wallpaper as he listened in on Mikey and Ray's conversation. He positioned the book pages on the wallpaper carefully and got up to go into Gerard's room. It only seemed right, that is where he had been staying the past few days. 

Once he was in the room, Frank sat down on the bed and let a sob rack through him. He was so stupid. So deathly stupid. Why did he get himself stabbed. The one person that always seemed to be invincible was on the brink of death at this very moment. He clawed at his shirt and hissed in pain when his nails grazed over the lopsided heart on his bicep. For some reason that inspire him and he instantly grabbed the peeling wallpaper and ripped a chunk of it off. He then searched through Gerard's things looking for a pencil or pen. When he did find a pen, he was slightly repulsed by the fact that it was covered in blood, but also wasn't that surprised because it was Gerard. Gerard was one of the top mass murders in the country at this point. And literally no one, but a select few, knew what he looked like. 

He broke himself from his thoughts and began to write. 

_Just a small white rose sat in that field of grass._

_The rose watched as everything began to drip red, but none of it seemed to touch it._

_Maybe a drop here or there, but small markings to show it was owned by this red._

_No one really saw these markings._

_But the white rose knew that it had been tainted._

_The pure white of innocence gone._

_Watching as the red came up to it and gave the stem a small pull, plucking it from the ground._

_The stem turned red, but the rest of the flower stayed white._

_The red kissed the white rose gently._

_Whispering how it was now their's._

_Saying for it to give it time._

_At first the white rose laughed in it's face._

_How could such a thing every be loved by anyone, let alone the rose._

_Now the rose has stopped laughing._

_Because the red has lost it's color._

_And the white rose realizes why it hurts so much._

_Why the rose cares if the red is hurt._

Frank sniffed and whispered out, "But the rose is refusing to admit he loves him, the red." He did not write those words down. 

Those words were aloud to be kept in his memory. Frank got up and went downstairs. He ignored the two people preforming an operation on Gerard in the middle of the living room on the coffee table. He ignored Mikey's calls to him and opened the back door. He stepped out into the cool air and walked through the overgrown backyard, folding the wallpaper. 

He pushed open the gate and walked out of the backyard and sat his back on the fence. Crying, he dug a small hole in the ground and placed the paper in it. 

Mikey pushed open the gate and peered at Frank. "He's going to be okay," he whispered out. 

"Promise?"

"Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my this was shitty. What have I written. It's been months can you really blame me? Well yeah, it's been months and that was my fault. ANYWAY I hope you really liked this. Now time to update one more story.


	22. Kitchen Floor Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may start prewriting this fic, because we only have 8 chapters left really, and I know exactly how the end is going to go. Just I wish to update more often but school is getting in the way, and it's really annoying how it is, because I wish to update more often. I also feel as if I have zero time to write anymore because I go to a new school and it ends at a later time than my last one I went to last semester. Also I'm dealing with a lot of depression right now because I just got cute out of so many people's lives. Just moving is hard, and you know the one person I thought cared about me the most seemed to have the easiest time with it. But this is getting long. So enjoy this chapter.

Gerard woke up. He woke up mad. He didn't care about how much his chest and side hurt, revenge was the only thing on his mind. "Gerard please lay down, I don't want you to hurt yourself," Mikey said. Gerard whipped his head around at his little brother and snarled. Mikey took a small step back, and let Gerard stalk by. "I'm going to fucking kill them. I'm going to kill them all," he let out.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"THE FUCKING BASTARDS THAT TRIED TO STAB ME!" Gerard shouted. He picked up his nearest knife and stabbed it into the wall. They had it coming they all had it coming. His golden eyes shined at murderous gleam. Try and kill him that easily, ha! He was the most wanted homicidal maniac out there right now, and some poor bastard thought they could kill him. He was better than them. Better than all of them. He threw on his leather jacket and kissed his knife. "Get the guns into the duffel," he said. 

"What?"

"I said, GET THE MOTHERFUCKING GUNS!" he shouted. Mikey scrambled into the garage and noises could be heard to signal he was putting the weapons into the duffel bag. Gerard ripped open the knife drawer and spilled them all onto the counter. He was seething. If they thought they could get away clean with the most notorious killer alive and knowing their faces, they were dead wrong. 

Frank poked his head into the kitchen from the backyard. Gerard felt his hazel eyes on him as he sifted through the knives, and picking out what seemed to be the sharpest ones. Which he tested out on his skin, which one pierced it faster was the winner. Once, his five best knives were picked out he smiled at his distorted reflection in the blade. He was going to do something overly drastic and he was going to get arrested again, but he wasn't worried about that at all. Hell, he'd kill them all off before they even had a chance to touch him. 

Years of him killing people taught him how to be fast and smart. Frank had fully stepped into the kitchen now, and was sitting at the table now. Gerard flung open a cabinet that contained glasses and filled on up with water. He downed it quickly and smashed it against the wall screaming. Frank ducked out of the way of the flying glass and watched the killer as he kept screaming. He punched a nice hole into the wall and whipped around and looked at Frank. "OUT!" he screamed, pointing at the door, "AND IF I HEAR FUCKING SCISSORS TODAY I'M CUTTING OUT YOUR THROAT!"

He watched as Frank scrambled out of the kitchen and heard him ascending the steps. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed. This was him in his finest form. Everything he hides behind a cool facade out and in the open. Not that he fucking cared, this was something that had to be done. His boots crunched underneath the glass that was spread out around the floor. Breathing heavily, he traced the hole in the wall with his finger, watching as the drywall crumbled and fell in white dust to the floor. This was something that needed to be done, no matter what. 

Mikey softly pushed open the kitchen door. "I have most of the guns. I left the largest ones in the garage," he said softly. 

"Thank you, Micheal. Pistol please. Make it two actually," he said. Mikey placed to guns into his hands gently and watched as his older brother kiss one of them. He tucked it into his belt and looked at his reflection in the other. He grinned an animalistic smile, baring all his teeth before licking it and shoving it into one of his inside pockets, tucked gently next to his knives. "I'm ready. But first I must go upstairs." Mikey nodded and Gerard swiftly left the kitchen.

-

Frank sat upstairs in his, Gerard's?, room. When the door opened. He watched as the killer as he entered the room. His golden eyes animal like and his smile way too wide. He really fit the killer aspect now. No doubt about it he had a bunch of knives tucked around inside his jacket somewhere. "Frank-ie," he started. A chill went down his spine. Gerard's voice was even fucking creepy. He sounded like he had lost it, which he indefinitely had, no doubt about it. "I'm going out to find some people and kill them. You are not allowed to leave this house at all. Clean up the kitchen for me. I'll see you in a few days," his voice was level and calm. It was such a drastic change from the yelling and literal screaming a few minuets ago in the kitchen. 

Frank nodded his head slowly, afraid to speak. Gerard seemed to bare his teeth into an even larger smile, if that was even possible. "Great," he let out. Gerard leaned down towards Frank face, and he froze. Afraid of what to do, Frank sat there frozen as he felt Gerard's soft lips touch his face. As soon as he felt them touch his cheek, they were gone, and so was he. 

Smiling, he shut the door quietly, and Frank listened as he and Mikey left the house. He felt sick to his stomach. What he saw in the kitchen was such a change. Gerard was normally deadly calm. The killer always chose words carefully and spoke at such a level voice it was eerie. Watching him scream and lose all composure was so much different and so much scarier than him just deadly calm. It made him fear for his life even more than normal. Frank lived with a murderer, it was probably normal to fear for his well being. 

Slowly, he got up off the bed and walked downstairs. Pushing open the kitchen door, he gasped slightly. The kitchen was destroyed. There was glass everywhere and a huge hole in the wall near the refrigerator. There was even a knife stabbed into a sharpie drawn smiley face on the wall. Frank didn't even know when that appeared or that he was calm enough to even consciously draw a face on the wall. It freaked him out and sent chills down his spine once more.

He sighed and walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. Frank rubbed his face with his hands and leaned back. He had to kill one person, and now he was in this mess. He didn't even mean to kill the poor dude. It was just supposed to be a mindless drink at the bar, and maybe a mild hookup with the man he had met there. Now, Frank was sitting in the most wanted killer in America's living room. This was his life now. There wasn't much he could do about it now.

-

Gerard watched as the sun set and waited right where he knew they would walk by. That or he'd sit there for days, and find the man and stalk him for a few days before finally killing him. Standard procedure if he ever saw someone out in the daytime and didn't feel the need to kill them right then and there, which was rare. It was only when someone had really fucked with him. He liked putting people on edge before killing them. It was always the most fun part of the job.

A splitting pain went through his head, but he ignored it. Now was not the time for a migraine. It wasn't going to even bother him right then. Unless he passed out that's when it would really get on his nerves. The freshly stitched wound wasn't even bothering him that much. It was just a little nuisance at that present second. Nothing that would really bother him all too much. 

But there he sat, his little brother sleeping against the wall. Mikey needed the energy more than him. It was going to be a late night for both of them; Gerard was used to late nights. Mikey wasn't. He was used to being in bed in a semi warm home when Gerard came back from his late night kills. 

But that was okay. It would all be okay soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this one was different. It's also now ten pm, so goodnight. Have a nice Wednesday or something.


	23. The Hilt of a Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I met a cute girl on Friday. :)
> 
> Also trigger warning: Gerard gets a little rapey in this chapter and the phrase fag is used a lot, so uh if you're sensitive to that, apologies. The main point of this chapter is Gerard's weird rapey side. With some Frank at the beginning because Frank.

Frank sat on Gerard's bed. He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours. He was terrified. What had he witnessed in the kitchen was horrifying. Frank wasn't even sure if anyone had ever seen him like that. Besides Mikey, he seemed all too calm for it all. Just obeying watch Gerard had yelled around. He didn't even seem to care that the kitchen was a total wreck.

The kitchen. Gerard had told Frank to clean it up. Frank was scared to not clean it up. If Gerard told someone to do something, it's always the best idea to listen. For the sake of you actual life. That is if you cared for it. Unfortunately, it didn't explain why Frank was in the room farthest from the kitchen, not cleaning it up. Funny enough, he knew where all the cleaning supplies were.

They were in the garage. Right next to all the weapons. Real convenient place. You could either kill a person, or violently disinfect them with lemon Pledge. Or make a homemade blowtorch if you were feeling creative. Sadly, Frank wasn't getting to do any of those. He got to sweep up glass, repatch an entire hole in the wall, dislodge a knife out of the sadistic smiley face, and find out how one gets permanent marker off wallpaper. Keyword: permanent.

This was not going to go well with Frank. He sighed and got up off the bed. Slowly, he descended the stairs and entered the garage. Inside the garage, Frank took note about how out of the twenty to thirty guns the Way brothers owned, there were only about five left, and they were all decently large. But he chose to ignore the fact that Gerard was walking around the streets very heavily armed at the present second. He wasn't near him, so it wasn't his problem. He was just Gerard's kidnap victim. Even though he could leave at anytime, Frank felt no desire to. It was okay with him. Weirdly enough. 

It was all very weird. Frank felt no desire to leave, like the day he was kidnapped by Gerard. In fact he liked the company he provided. It was nice. Granted, he was really creepy at times with his constant staring and weird touches. They all felt very cold, but he knew they were supposed to be comforting, it still didn't take the weird edge and feeling off of it. Gerard just didn't seem to be the person to enjoy human contact, so it was always very weird when he gave it to someone. Especially when you know that his hands had killed a person, and were more used to that than touching a face softly. 

-

Gerard had sent Mikey away and was now staring the man straight in the eyes. It was still broad daylight, but the alleyway was dark. The man was angry, but his attempts to get free were futile compared to Gerard's strength. "How the hell are you still holding me, the wind looks ready to blow you away," the man spat out. Gerard didn't say anything as he pressed his hand harder on the mans neck. He smiled as the man began to cough and sputter. 

Slowly, Gerard leaned down and began to softly bite the man's neck. "What the hell are you? Some type of fag?" the man gasped out. Gerard smiled at the man's neck and began to unbuckle the man's pants. Removing his hand from his neck, to get them open easier. Once they were open, Gerard pulled out a knife and began to slowly trace the man's face. "Baby, I'm not just any fag. I'm  _the_ fag. The one who enjoys killing people and I'm always in the papers. Blamed for every bad thing in the world," Gerard slowly spoke. He dug the tip of the blade into the man's forehead and watched a bead of blood form and trickle down his face. 

The man man cringed, and gasped out in pain. Gerard licked the blood off the side of his face and whispered in his ear, "Gerard." The man's face went from anger to fear. It made the killer smile. That one name could change the game completely. Gerard's hand slithered down and his fingers tucked themselves underneath the waistband of the man's boxers. "Get off of me, fag," the man sputtered out. Gerard did nothing but smile as he grabbed the man's dick. 

He listened as the man gasped out. "You and I both know you're not going to get out alive, so sweetheart, let's use my name. Not matter how much of a faggot I am, I am also the deadliest man in America," he spoke in a calm level voice, stroking the man as he spoke. The man gasped out and involuntarily bucked into Gerard's hand. It made him chuckle darkly. 

You could tell by his face he didn't want it at all. His mouth silently pleading 'no' out. But his hips and leaking cock said differently. His body was giving in, slowly coming apart in Gerard's hands. It was exhilarating. The killer hadn't had this much fun with a prey before he kidnapped Frank. All of it was too delicious. He pressed the hilt of his knife to the man's shirt and slowly dragged it up, letting the cool metal drag across his skin. Gerard smiled and pressed the knife into the skin, letting it cut open and bleed. 

The man gasped out and came all over Gerard's hand, rasping out a, "Faggot," as he did so. Gerard didn't care. The fun was over. He turned his eyes from the knife to man, and said, "Wrong name." Quickly, he ripped the knife out of the man's side and stabbed it into his neck. Blood squirt out and hit Gerard's face. He licked it up and let the man crumple to ground.

Smiling, he bent down and removed the knife and licked it clean of blood. He moaned out loud at the metallic taste in his mouth. Not knowing how much time till his brother came back, he quickly unbuckled his pants for a quickie. Just watching that man helpless and unwanting of his advances and the taste of blood on his mouth, had aroused him quite a bit. Sometimes, he had to embrace the human of him. Besides it had been a while. Not that it mattered to him. 

Gerard came with a moan, and a name on the tip of his tongue. He tucked himself away, and didn't even think twice of the name he almost said. Because it didn't matter that it was Frank's, he could always have him one way or another. That's all that mattered to him. 

-

Back in the kitchen, Frank dumped the glass into the trash and muttered out, "Dammit Gerard, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was short and vaugely dark and screwed up. But that's okay I updated. 7 more chapters left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odd chapter today. But I'm excited to write it because it gets into the political rights for the LGBT community in the 1950s. I got the inspiration off of THROAM, well a line Ryan said in there. And it's been stuck in my head since.

Frank sat on Gerard's bed. He had been sitting there for what seemed like hours. He was terrified. What had he witnessed in the kitchen was horrifying. Frank wasn't even sure if anyone had ever seen him like that. Besides Mikey, he seemed all too calm for it all. Just obeying what Gerard had yelled around. He didn't even seem to care that the kitchen was a total wreck.

The kitchen. Gerard had told Frank to clean it up. Frank was scared to not clean it up. If Gerard told someone to do something, it's always the best idea to listen. For the sake of you actual life. That is if you cared for it. Unfortunately, it didn't explain why Frank was in the room farthest from the kitchen, not cleaning it up. Funny enough, he knew where all the cleaning supplies were.

They were in the garage. Right next to all the weapons. Real convenient place. You could either kill a person, or violently disinfect them with lemon Pledge. Or make a homemade blowtorch if you were feeling creative. Sadly, Frank wasn't getting to do any of those. He got to sweep up glass, repatch an entire hole in the wall, dislodge a knife out of the sadistic smiley face, and find out how one gets permanent marker off wallpaper. Keyword: permanent.

Walking downstairs, he entered the garage and began picking up all the things he'd need. As he was collecting the cleaning supplies, Frank noticed a lawn mower sitting against the garage door. He could do the Way's a huge favor and begin to mow it, or would that count as going outside? He didn't dwell on that too much and made that a priority for later. The poor lawn hadn't looked like it'd been mowed since they moved in; he'd probably be doing them a great favor by making their backyard usable again. They could finally use it for, what Frank assumed, the few friends they had. 

Grabbing all his supplies, Frank walked back into the kitchen and set it all on the table. This was going to take hours. Gerard had made a complete mess. Frank just hoped these little tantrums didn't happen often, because he didn't want to get stuck constantly cleaning up after the killer. It would get annoying eventually. Hell, it was annoying now. Frank had always hated cleaning, not that his mother ever scolded him for it. If she made a little comment about it, his dad would tell her that it was her job to clean anyway, so she should just stop whining about it and let Frank be a boy. It always shut her up. 

He sighed at the memory of his mom, missing her slightly for a second, then remembering what she had done to him back when he turned 18. Frank grit his teeth at the memory and opened up the can of plaster, to get his mind off it. He set the lid down and groaned, of course it was almost empty. He wasn't even aloud to leave the house to get some more. Frank set down the can on the counter and walked over to the phone, that was surprisingly okay after Gerard's tantrum. Looking through the Way's very short contact list, most of the contacts scratched off or labeled " **DEAD** " in big, bold letters next to their name, he found Ray's number. They had briefly met at one point, and vaguely remember something about him owning a shop. Hopefully, he'd have a can of plaster in the store. 

The phone rang a couple of times before the shopkeeper picked up. "Hello?" he answered very unprofessionally into the phone. 

"Hi this is Frank, you met me a few weeks ago while I was tied to a post in Gerard Way's garage," he said into the receiver. The line was silent, other than Ray's breathing. He was most likely trying to recall a Frank. After a few more seconds of silence he let out an "Ah, that Frank! What can I do for you today?" Frank breathed out a sigh of relief, thank god he remembered, it would've been a really bad thing if he didn't. Mostly cause Frank would get beat to a pulp for not fixing the wall.

"Yeah, uh, do you have any plaster? Gerard and Mikey left to hunt down a man who tried to kill him a few hours ago, and I'm not allowed to leave the house. I was also given a chore list from Gerard, so I mean I feel like I'd be an idiot to not listen," he rambled out.

Ray chuckled over the phone, "Yeah I sure do, I actually have a few cans. I'll bring some over as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Frank smiled, even though he knew Ray couldn't see it.

"No problem." And with that, Ray hung up. Frank set the phone back on the wall and sighed once more. He was going to be able to fix the wall, and not die. The kitchen was still a total catastrophe, so Frank decided to occupy himself by sweeping up the glass until Ray showed up with the plaster.

As he swept, it hit him that he had no means of paying the poor dude. Frank mumbled out a shit, and instantly felt horrible. What was he going to give the dude who was having to walk across town to give him some plaster. Once the glass was in the dust pan, he threw it all away and began to sweep the rest of the kitchen. He had time to kill, so why not. He could even mop the floor for them, his mom would be very proud of him right now, or completely disgusting him. Most likely the latter. She probably hated Frank even more than ever now. 

Not that he would blame her. Society in general hated him. Frank shook his head, trying to relieve himself of those troubling thoughts. It had been easy the last few months. Everything was going so well, and then really badly. He was pretty sure he had been stuck at Gerard's for at least a month now. Not that he cared. Sure, the first few night were hell, sleeping upright against a wooden leg, while being handcuffed to it. Not exactly five stars. Then there was fearing for his life part. Gerard was a professional murderer. Dead people and stolen money were his main source of his income. He'd been almost killed and lived. Then he had also broken out of jail more than once. He's escaped Death Row-

A knock on the door pulled Frank out of his thoughts. He set the broom against the wall and walked towards the door. Frank began to try to open it. He'd never had before, so he wasn't expecting it to be so difficult. When it was finally open, he fell to the ground, Ray staring down at him. "I brought the plaster..." he trailed off. 

Frank looked up and smiled, "Great! Now I can fix the wall. Oh also I don't have any means of paying you, sorry."

"It's fine. Just make me some coffee and chat. I haven't had a real conversation that was rational in weeks," he answered. Frank smiled and took note of Ray sliding something into his jacket pocket. Nonetheless, he invited him in and and led him into the kitchen so he could brew Ray some coffee. 

Once in the kitchen, Ray snorted. "Shit man, it looks like you have your work cut out for you. Gerard really threw a fit. Here instead of coffee, I'll help you clean this shit up."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that," Frank stated looking around. It would be nice for some help, but he already owed the guy for having him walk through town. There was no way he was going to help him clean up this mess. "I insist. Besides, it would be nice to not have to go back to my shop for a couple of hours."

Reluctantly, Frank agreed and the two men began to work. After a couple of minuets in silence, Ray spoke up. "Why don't you just leave? Escape this all and go back to a normal life?" he asked. 

"Well it's not like I could go back to a white picket fence life," Frank started.

"Go on..." Ray pushed.

"God, this is already illegal to mention, but I guess I can't be bothered with the law at this point. I couldn't go back to this picket fence life because I was doomed from the start. I'm a faggot, and my family hates me. I could've married a beautiful woman and settled down. I could've listened to my parents when they told me that there was this thing called call conversion therapy that could fix me of my disease. The thing is, I don't even feel sick. They told me I was sick and wrong. My mom told me just to keep it secret. She said I could marry my lifelong friend Jamia. Have a nice life and have two to three kids. 

"She told me all these promising things. Telling me ways to hide my 'illness' or whatever, but I wasn't listening. It wasn't appealing to me at all. Just I wanted to do it, I almost went through with it too. Began talking to Jamia about settling down and having kids together. It would've been so easy, it seemed easy. Then she wanted more from me. I know I'm no saint, but I at least wanted to save it for marriage. She wanted to be promiscuous and go for it before I had even bother to propose. It sickened me more than being a homosexual. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be with a hussy. 

"So, I broke up with her. Saying things like she was disgusting and couldn't even bother to wait for marriage. Asking her how many men she'd been with before. If she was even still a virgin. That night I stormed into my house furious and my mom asking me what happened. I told her and she seemed to forgotten that I was a fag at this point. She was calling her names, saying she was no good for me. That I'll find another, better woman for me. One who wanted to wait for marriage. 

"I don't recall much that happened after I told her that I didn't want to find another girl, that I wanted a man. My dad got angry and kicked me out. Told me to pack my shit and get out of his house. He wasn't going to deal with any of this faggotry in his Christian home. I bet you he beat my mom that night. He always hit her. Saying she got too much of a mouth for a woman and needed to learn to shut up at some point. Bet you he hit her cause she didn't raise his son right. He was always angry about something. Always hittin her like a punching bag. Of course I left, I wasn't going to be in this place where they called me sick and diseased, when I didn't feel like it, and where I had to listen to my mom's screams and cries at night cause her husband didn't love her enough. So my sick self left. Didn't even feel sick. I always thought feeling sick was when you got the flu or something, not just liking dudes. I mean girls like guys, so why couldn't I?" Frank said. 

Ray nodded his head and glopped some plaster onto his spatula. "Go on, I want to know what you did next," he urged.

"Got me an apartment. It was this shitty studio apartment not too far off here. The rent was cheap and my job fixing cars could pay the rent. I lived in that place till I was twenty-two. Finally moved out and got me a place that had a room. It was real nice there. Too bad I didn't get to spend much time there. I always kept getting arrested, but I'll skip all those times. Last time I got arrested was how I ended up here patching a hole in a famous murderer's house.

"I went out to a little bar that night. Looking to listen to some good music, and maybe have a drink. Most of the time I spent at bars, I was looking up how much this conversion therapy cost. Maybe thought that's how I'd get a wife, if I was finally cured of my disease. Then I could go back to my parents and tell 'em I was finally fixed. That I was going to get married to a pretty woman and give my parents some grandchildren. Just like they wanted. Unfortunately, for me that's not how my night went. 

"I spotted a pretty handsome man having a drink by himself and turning all these girls away like they had the flu. So I saw the opportunity and took it. Walked right over him and asked him if he was a fag. When his face got as white as a ghost, I told him I was too. 

"We spent the night at the bar joking and getting to know each other. I guess we must've kissed in public, because soon we were pulled off each other getting yelled all these slurs. Being spit on, and I was hauled into the back of a squad car. Somehow in the chaos, he escaped. Mouthing a small 'Thank you' and vanishing. That was all I needed to know that he was okay. I didn't give a shit that I was being taken to prison. 

"In that squad car the cops driving me there, were saying about how disgusting I was, and that only giving fags two years in prison was stupid. That once we were out that we'd go back to preying on other people, trying to make them faggots too. I remember the one driving saying I deserved to be in death row. The other one joke about how I'd have all the time to be a fag in prison. But just wait till I got beat to death by guard when I stopped crying when I was being raped. 

"All the way to that jail was hell. I had never felt more sick to my stomach in my life. Apparently in the midst of all the chaos I stabbed a man. I didn't believe them till I looked a my shirt. There was blood all over it. That was probably how he escaped. But in that car ride, I never felt more sick and diseased in my life. They put me in isolation for 3 months. That was the worst of it. All I had were my thoughts. 

"Those thoughts were horrible. I was so overjoyed when I got taken out of it. I probably looked so much tougher being led out of isolation to those cells, covered in tattoos. That's when I met him. Just that little fucker seemed so eager to break me out of prison. I hated him so much back then. I was so sure that being a homosexual was a sick disease by then, and here Gerard was, golden eyes twinkling in the moonlight staring me down and calling me pretty. I hated him. 

"He was disgusting to me. I was disgusting to myself. I was so happy when he got me put back in isolation. Then he showed up a few hours later, shotgun in hand and eager to lead me out of jail. He tired to rape me in a back alleyway, but for some reason when I started to cry, he let me go. Then you know the rest." 

Ray stared at Frank in disbelief. Frank ignored his stares and finished up the hole. His knees cracked when he stood up, and he set the spatula down. "Frank, if you went through all that shit in like only twenty or so years of your life, you are the baddest motherfucker I know," Ray said. 

"You know Gerard..." Frank trailed.

"Gerard doesn't count for shit. Anyone gives him a problem they're dead. You, you lived with self hatred you parents kicking you out. All this shit. Damn half the shit the psychopath you live with doesn't add up to what you been through."

Frank smiled sheepishly. Being told he was better than a killer wasn't that much of a compliment, but it was still one. And it was the best damn compliment he had gotten from someone ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO! Hi I hope you enjoyed Frank's fucking life story. Damn that took a while to write out. I feel like it makes up for those few months of disappearing. But yeah I hope you enjoyed it.


	25. Night Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey wow I did it again. I disappeared for a month with no good reason or excuse. Well shit. Also it's almost the birthday for this fic. Wow almost one year. Really weird. Probably wouldn't have lasted a year if I didn't disappear for like three months after school started. Anyway, this is going to certainly be a weird one. But man chapter 25. Can't believe it's almost over. We have 5 more chapters and then an epilogue. So that's a new one. Also if I keep doing this shit that means we have about three months left here. Mostly because I try to keep an update every week, then fail and don't write for a month, then come back. So I'm really excited for this chapter. I don't know why. I just have some random phrases that I really enjoy that I'm gonna shove in here. I'm rambling. Enjoy my young ducklings.

Frank was not prepared for the noise that came about the house around five am. He rolled out of Gerard's bed and shuffled to the top of the steps. Sure enough, Gerard had returned from his little adventure, and he brought home a friend. A very unconscious friend, covered in blood, and had a couple of knives in him. From Gerard's insane, grin Frank could tell he had gotten exactly what he had set out for. 

"I think he deserves all the best hospitality we can offer him," Gerard said, letting a sadistic smile creep it's way onto his face. Frank watched as Mikey rolled his eyes and dug through the shit that was on the end table next to the door. "Alright, basement it is, and be a tad quieter. I think Frank is sleeping still," Mikey said. Frank narrowed his eyes, basement? He didn't even know there was one. 

Sure enough, Mikey ripped through some wallpaper and stuck the key into the wall, and the basement door was open. It was dark and neither of the brothers seemed to want to enter through the door. Gerard groaned and threw the unconscious man to the ground. "I'll go find some matches," he grumbled out, "Of fucking course the damn light bulb is broken. All this fucking shit breaking in this damn house, it'd be easier to just kill a rich man and steal his fortune by now." Frank resisted his urge to laugh, of course Gerard would get pissy over this and then proceed to say killing a rich man was easier than finding some matches to light a candle. 

Now was not the time to dwell on what made the killer tick, however, because Gerard was ascending the stairs and Frank was supposed to be asleep. As quietly as he possibly could, Frank ran back to Gerard's room and flung himself not-so quietly onto the bed. The headboard rammed against the wall and made a very loud bang. So Frank opted for throwing himself down onto the floor. 

Gerard entered the room and flipped on the light. He looked down at Frank and snarled out, "Why the hell are you on the fucking floor? Go to bed." Frank simply nodded and crawled back into the bed. Gerard ripped open his wardrobe and proceeded to look through all his clothes and throwing them around his room. Once he couldn't find what he was looking for, Gerard made sort of an animalistic noise as he slammed the drawers shut. Frank shivered in the bed, because fuck, that was hot. Internally he groaned, because why was he like this. This is why his parents hated him. However, his groan was not as internal as Frank thought, because Gerard had whipped around and was staring Frank down. That's when Frank decided Gerard staring him down was the scariest thing he had ever witnessed. 

The even scarier part was that Gerard was slowly moving towards him, and Frank had begun to move towards the wall. He didn't know why he was moving towards him so slowly, and the fact that this was Gerard, and he owned a large collection of knives just for killing people, made it just about ten thousand times scarier. Frank by now was against the wall, and Gerard was at the edge of his bed, baring all his teeth at him. Gerard's golden eyes were staring directly into Frank's as he slowly wrapped his hands around Frank's neck. It was just like before he left when Gerard was just staring him at the door, Frank was too scared to move. Gerard's grip on Frank's neck steadily grew tighter, and Frank had just seemed to accept the fact that this was how he was going die, staring into the golden eyes of death. 

Just as the black of his vision began to close in, and he was gasping for breath, a voice sent from the heavens called out, "Gerard, I found the matches!" Gerard let go of Frank and walked out of the room, and right before he blacked out, Frank thanked any power out there for Mikey Way and his impeccable timing. But before any other thoughts seeped into his brain, he blacked out. 

-

Gerard was deathly calm as he looked at the man tied up in the chair. A soft candle glow flickered throughout the basement, seemingly softening the man's features. But Gerard knew, he knew exactly what this person was capable of. However, he was capable of much more. Turning towards the knives, Gerard picked up one of his favorites. Slowly, he licked the knife, tasting the cool blade against his tongue.

It was then he decided this man had gotten enough sleep and jabbed the knife right into his left knee. He was awoken with a start and screamed. It was so pleasurable to hear the blood curdling scream of the person who thought could kill him. The man looked up and his eyes widen in fear when he saw Gerard. Chuckling darkly, Gerard picked up another knife and played with the blade. "Thought you could try to stab me and get away with it?" Gerard set his jaw as he waited for the man's reply. When he didn't reply, Gerard positioned the knife in his hand and stalked towards the man. He stabbed the knife into his hand, and growled out, "Answer me when I ask you a question. Understand?"

The man nodded and Gerard twisted the knife in his knee and whispered out, "Use your words, _sweetheart_." 

"Y-y-yes," the man stuttered out. Gerard cocked his head at the man and grabbed his head. He let out a strangled cry as Gerard examined his neck. His finger lightly traced the vain popping out of his neck. He smiled. Gerard threw his head back down and let it hit the chair the man was tied to. Giving one last turn to both of the knives in his hand and his knee, Gerard walked around and blew out each candle. Taking the last one upstairs with him, leaving the man in the dark basement.

Slowly, he closed the basement door, and locked it once more. He blew out the candle and set it down on the kitchen table, as he entered. Quietly, he made himself a sandwich and quickly ate it. Once he was finished with his sandwich, Gerard quietly walked upstairs, ignoring how the sun was rising through the windows. Entering his room, he looked at Frank sleeping soundly in his bed.

He let out a soft sigh and began to change out of his clothes. Honestly, he deserved a long sleep. It wouldn't happen, most likely, but he couldn't help to hope. As he took off his shirt, Frank rolled over, his large hazel eyes staring at Gerard. "Gerard," he began. Gerard hummed out in reply. "You're really super skinny," he whispered out.

"No one asked you, Frankie," Gerard answered back as he pulled a plain black shirt over his head.

"Yeah I know, but you look like a skeleton under your shirt. You're my skelly boy," Frank giggled out. Gerard couldn't help but to smile. It made him almost regret strangling him earlier in the morning, _almost._ Gerard sighed and crawled into his bed. He pulled Frank close to him and let Frank snuggle himself into his chest. Just as he was about to drift off Gerard whispered, "Your skelly boy. You annoying and nosy shithead." 

-

Frank woke up around ten the next morning. He didn't really recall much from last night, besides being choked and having some vague conversation with him. All he knew now was that he woke up in Gerard's arms and he was softly snoring. As Gerard slept, Frank ran his fingers up and down his side, recoiling a tad bit when he realized how prominent the killers ribs were. 

Slowly, he pushed his hands underneath Gerard's shirt. He clenched his jaw when he felt Gerard's arms tighten around him, but he tried to ignore it. Softly, he moved his hands around Gerard's back, feeling the muscles and then running his fingers down Gerard's bony spine. He jumped a tad when his voice mumbled out, "Stop touching my back, Frank." 

He moved his hands out from under his shirt, and placed a hand on Gerard's hip. Trying to refrain from making a face as he placed his hand on Gerard's very taunt and sharp hipbone, he tried to get comfortable once more. He felt Gerard move his head down into his hair and let a contented sigh as he breathed in his scent. Frank tried to ignore how creepy it could be if he thought into what Gerard could possibly do if he memorized his scent. Instead, he just tried to focus on how cute it was that when Gerard was sleeping he got really cuddley. 

Once more, Gerard was snoring lightly and Frank had begun to drift off. For once the daylight seeping through the curtain didn't bother him. He felt Gerard tangle his legs with his and pull Frank impossibly closer. Softly he mumbled out, "One day I'm gonna get bored of you Frankie, and then I'm gonna kill you." 

Frank's eyes snapped open at that, and his breathing became ragged. He knew that it was dangerous to know that a serial killer was interested in him, but it was now at his front mind that one day Gerard would eventually just bore of him and kill him. He knew it would happen, he did worry about it at times, but Gerard had just confirmed his fears for him.  

Suddenly Gerard's sleepy cuddles were no longer cute and oddly comforting. They were restricting and cold, and Frank felt like he was in a death trap. For some reason he knew right then, he could never escape the killer, no matter how far away he was. Not when he had become this involved with him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a weird one. So yeah... I hope you liked the fluff that his oddly creepy and sinister if you think about Gerard's underlying motives and who he really is in this fic.


	26. Breakfast with the Way's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it's been three months or whatever before you actually update oops. I've actually had the beginning planned out for how long it has been since the last chapter. But oh my god, chapter 26... Fuck that's almost thirty. I actually have zero excuse for leaving but I just get lazy. However, your 84 years of waiting is finally over. So hello, welcome to the newest chapter of Desolation Row. Also I was rereading chapters backwards, and I realized in chapter 16 I mentioned a knife. And it's a totally real knife. I remember doing research on it at like 4 am for the sharpest knives ever and I came across that one. Which is quite funny if you think about it. Who knew I lowkey did research. Also I used to write this at like 4 am which I'm happy I quit because holy fuck some of the grammar, I'm actually going to go reread it tonight and fix it up.

A blood curdling scream awoke Frank from his sleep. Sure enough, Gerard had left his and was probably the one causing the screams from downstairs. Frank snorted at his internal thoughts. After he was done wishing he had someone to tell his unintentional joke to, Frank wrapped the comforter of Gerard's bed and walked to the top of the stairs. He noticed Mikey was there and he was eating a bowl of oatmeal. 

Frank took a seat next to him and mumbled out, "Third time this week. Does he ever sleep?" 

Mikey snorted at that before he answered, "Not much. I think he gets about three hours a night. Honestly, does he not realize other people live here." Frank nodded his head at that, not really answering. Sure, he did live here, but he was more of a hostage. The last time he was truly outside around other people, and not just the Way's backyard, was when Gerard dragged him along to his job, if it could be called that. 

So that's how they spent the next two hours. Listening for the screams to stop coming from the basement and the tell tale door slam. It was interesting, how the man in the basement was nothing but quiet and stealthy. Everything he did was quiet. Until he was angry or happy, if it could even be called that. When Gerard was happy, he got homicidal and would just go outside and stab the nearest dude because he was so excited, but he would never do that. That is was could get him caught, again. 

When the murderer was angry, he was door slams, glass shattering, and would probably strangle who ever got near him in the house. He was always out later during those days and came home with more bloodstains than usual on his shirts. It was all so horrifying, but for some reason Frank loved it and could never help the shiver that ran down his spine the few nights he saw Gerard looking like that. 

Gerard never let him stay up when he got home looking like that. If Frank was up in the kitchen or living room when Gerard came home, he'd send him upstairs to bed. Frank always followed, he was too scared to not listen to him. 

The screams stopped, and Mikey got up. He said a soft goodnight and left Frank alone at the top of the stairs. He listened as the kitchen cabinets opened and how the sink was turned on. At that moment, he took his opportunity and softly padded back into Gerard's room. Once inside, he redid the comforter on the bed, but instead of getting in it, he pulled the piece of ripped wallpaper from underneath his pillow. It was the same one he used back when Gerard had been almost killed. That seemed like so long ago, but at this point of him being in the house, time was getting a little warped for Frank. The days and nights blended together as he watched the leaves fall off of trees from the front window in the living room. 

Then again, it's not like he actually cared at any point to leaving the house for the real world. Life was interesting enough for him inside this tiny house that was falling apart. So, Frank sat there in the middle of the room staring at his messy handwriting scrawled onto a piece of shitty wallpaper lost in his own thoughts. That is until Gerard cleared his throat. 

Frank's head shot up and he met the killer's eyes. Quickly, he refolded his shitty poem and held onto it. Gerard didn't even break eye contact to see what he was doing. Instead he just stated, "It's four am. Go to bed." Frank nodded and crawled back onto the bed. Patiently, he waited for Gerard to join, which he did after a few minutes. Silently, Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's body and pulled him close. After that, Frank closed his eyes. He was getting used to cuddling with Gerard, but it was still all so weird. Just how he was so bony, but had such a death grip on him. 

Gerard placed a small kiss to the back of his neck. It was so soft, Frank actually almost didn't feel it. Just a small brush of his lips against his neck. It led Frank onto thinking about how soft his lips were. They way they felt on his cheek the oh-so-few times he placed them there. Then it led to him thinking about the one time he actually did kiss the man sleeping next to him. 

It was such a spur of the moment thing, where it felt as if Gerard had commanded him to do so. Even if that wasn't what he was doing. How his lips pressed against Frank's and seemed eager for a taste, but a small one. Like Frank was a new dessert and he was just trying a small taste, and deciding it was worth it for a second bite. After that second bite, he was finished with the dessert and threw it away. Frank wished he was never thrown away so easily. 

Before he knew it, his eyes were shutting once more, and he was drifting back asleep. Waiting till the morning came and he rose. Each day was a new one, and maybe when he woke up, he'd get his courage up for another kiss. To have one more taste of Gerard's lips. 

-

Gerard awoke bright and early the next morning, which was nothing new. He looked down at the man sleeping next to him in a ball. It was quiet adorable, really. He was covered head to toe in tattoos, but looked like a small child when he slept. Sighing, Gerard slid out of his bed and wandered downstairs to make a pot of coffee. He didn't have much to do, and torturing the man in the basement didn't seem like much fun right at the moment. So, he stared at the drops of coffee filling up the pot, and waited for it to be full. 

He watched as his little brother wandered into the kitchen and pulled out an egg carton. Honestly, he was shocked that they actually had food in the house. In fact, Gerard rarely ever saw people eat in his own house, which is odd because he does know the two others eat more than him. It was all probably for the fact that he just didn't care about food.

"Micheal," Gerard started. When his brother hummed out in reply, and gave a rather intense eye roll, then did Gerard continue, "I was wondering if you could make Iero breakfast as well. I think he'd appreciate food." 

"Sure, I'll even make him some pancakes as well. He would probably enjoy that more than just eggs. Actually invite Ray over as well, we might was well have a good breakfast with others," Mikey answered. Gerard smiled appreciatively and picked up the phone to call Ray. Once Ray was awake and saying he'd try to be over as soon as possible, Gerard hung up the phone and walked into the living room, where Frank was cutting up book pages on the couch once more. 

Frank didn't even look up when Gerard sat next to him. He just continued to cut pages and set the letters and words onto the coffee table one on top of another. Gerard didn't say a word as Frank began to chew on his lip, his piercing just barely peeking out of his mouth. It was all quite interesting to him. The man next to him was a true work of art, covered in art from head to toe. Something Gerard himself could never do. 

Mostly because he had a fear of needles only his brother knew about. No one else knew that, and his main excuse for when people told him if he liked them so much to get some of his own was that it'd make in too easy to identify if there were any witnesses around. It was a simple excuse and made enough sense that no one really ever bothered him about it. 

A knock on the door pulled his thoughts away from him as he stood up. Opening the door, Ray stood outside smiling. He had brought sausage along with him, which was amazing. Gerard invited him inside and led him back to the kitchen where Mikey was flipping a pancake. "Hey Mikey," Ray said. 

Mikey turned around and saw the meat in his hand and his face broke out in a grin, "Dude! You are the best right now, here let me get another pan so we can cook these bad boys up." Gerard turned to leave the kitchen where he saw Frank standing in the doorway. 

"Hi Ray," he softly spoke out. Ray turned and saw him and pulled him into the conversation. "I brought some sausage for Mikey to cook up for us. Man this is the good shit too. It's kielbasa. It's from fucking Poland. Stole an entire case from the deli a few blocks down," he said smiling. 

Mikey turned away from the stove and snatched them from Ray's hand. He examined them before shouting out, "No fucking way! You brought this shit like a year ago and it was so damn good, I haven't had any sense. Holy fuck man you are the best."

"Right, the deli just got a fresh shipment a few days ago and I stole like an entire case from their truck of it. It's been in my freezer and I'm selling it at half the price the deli is. People love this shit and the deal they're getting." Ray beamed. Gerard could tell how happy he was to be stealing business away from such a popular place such as the deli. He probably felt like such a good salesmen and competitor at that moment. 

Finally, Frank spoke up, "I, uh, actually don't eat meat." Ray and Mikey obviously showed no distaste at that as they said how it was fine and just went raving on about how there's more of the sausage for them. Frank smiled and walked back into the living room. Gerard followed suit, as the kitchen was getting crowded. 

Once in the living room again, Gerard sat back where he was. Frank was sitting next to him staring intensely at his lap. "Are you oka-" Gerard started.

"Kiss me," Frank boldly interrupted. 

Gerard was too shocked to even want to hit him for interrupting him so he just asked, "What do you mean?"

"Kiss me like you did last time. Kiss me like the one time I had the courage to ask," he stated. Without saying a word, Gerard tilted Frank's face slightly and pressed a small, tentative kiss to Frank's lips. He pulled away slightly, wanting to make sure he was okay with this, but before he could get the words out, Frank closed the gap once more. It started out slow and soft, just small brushes against each other before it got more passionate between the two.

Frank's breath was nice and minty. Gerard took note of that as he slowly slipped his tongue in and licked about Frank's mouth and his own tongue. Frank let out a small moan and pushed himself impossibly closer to Gerard. He moved his hand to the small of his back and pulled Frank more into his lap. It was smooth and passionate. Frank was softly moving against Gerard, as he was making small noises from his mouth. Gasping and moaning into the killer's mouth as he softly rutted against him. Gerard moved his lips to his neck, and began to bite and suck at it. He smiled to how responsive Frank was to all of it, trying to stay quiet for the fear the other two in the kitchen would hear them, and they'd be caught.  

Unfortunately they were caught. It was all interrupted when Ray made his presence known by yelling out, "Woo! Get it on you two! Damn, it's like you two are gonna fuck right here on this couch. Wait, is Frank moaning? Gerard is he moaning? Are YOU moaning?" To which they promptly pulled away from each other. Without looking at Ray, Frank set his forehead against Gerard's and smiled through labored breaths. Gerard couldn't help but to smile back. 

Frank's face was flushed and Ray took note of that instantly and proceeded to yell out, "FUCK DID YOU TURN HIM ON GEE! DAMN YOU GO! MIKEY COME HERE FRANK'S FUCKING HORNY RIGHT NOW!" 

To which Mikey promptly replied from the kitchen, "I'd rather not Ray! Also I sent you in there to tell them breakfast was ready, not to commentate how they were getting it on!" Quietly, but not quietly enough, Mikey also said, "Note to self, 'burn sofa.'" Gerard snorted to himself and picked Frank up off his lap and carried him to the kitchen. He set the tattooed man down once inside and took his place at the table. The table that currently had the legs slowly breaking off once more, as the precariously placed nails were coming out of the table. 

Gerard placed a pancake, egg, and some kielbasa onto his plate and promptly began to eat. Mikey sat a cup of coffee in front Gerard, and he hummed out as a thanks. Once everyone was sat at the table Ray wasted no time in asking, "So how long have you two been getting it on?" He stuffed his face with eggs waiting for an answer out of the two. Mikey groaned and dumped syrup onto his pancake. 

"He asked me to kiss him, so I did. That's all," Gerard answered as he cut into his polish sausage. Ray groaned in response. He finished his eggs before speaking once more, "That's not enough of an answer."

"Yes it is." Mikey interrupted. Gerard heard Frank snort into his mug, which mostly likely inhale some of coffee, as he began to finally cough. Ray and Mikey began to laugh at that, as Gerard just stared intently as Frank threw down his mug and began to hit his chest violently. Gerard pushed a piece of sausage into his mouth and chewed slowly, it was like having their shitty TV in the living room.

Actually, the TV probably didn't work. This was more being at a drive in. It was quite interesting watching two grown men lose it over Frank coughing so badly that bits of eggs flew out of his mouth.

Soon enough Frank quit coughing, and he wiped the tears off his face. Gerard continued to eat quietly, deciding to quit after three bites of his pancake, a piece of kielbasa, and no eggs. He felt fat. So he was done. He threw away his food and finished his coffee. He sat back down at the table and listened to the conversation about what stores were getting supplies shipped in next, and what Ray was getting from them. It was a very uninteresting thing for him to listen to, so Gerard got up, grabbed a fried egg, and began to head down into the basement. 

There in all his glory, did the man sit. Covered in dried blood and torn clothes. Gerard yanked open his mouth and shoved the whole egg into his mouth and growled out, "Chew." The man began chewing instantly, afraid of what would happen. Gerard picked up the water bottle from the table he left it on last night and opened it and began to shove it into his mouth. He didn't care if he could catch any of it, or if he was done with his egg.

He was about to have fun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the actual fuck was the chapter. Holy fuck some shit is about to go down in the next chapter. But I'm excited Also my mom's half of the family is Polish so before I was vegetarian I used to eat kielbasa a lot, and is probably the only reason I know if it, also mostly cause my cousin's grandma liked to give it to me the few times I was over. It's pretty good.


	27. The Killer Pulled the Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi smut. But like feel free to read up until that or you'll miss shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me tell you, it's 11 pm when I start this and I have work tomorrow at ten am. I am an idiot, but inspiration.

The next week after that kiss was made with Gerard and Mikey leaving everyday at 5 pm, after Gerard got done fucking with his hostage, and when Mikey returned at 11 pm, pockets full of stolen wallets and a few trinkets, Gerard gathered his things up for his nightly hunt. Frank watched him as he picked out his knives and guns for the night. Once he was home at some ungodly hour, Gerard would come home and curl himself close to Frank. Some nights were different than others. Frank would still be up and Gerard would make out with him on the bed, grinding and rutting against each other, but never fully having sex with one another. 

It was addictive. 

However, tonight would be different. Gerard felt it in his veins, he knew that something tonight would change. He shoved his gun into his belt and his two knives in his inner jacket pockets. He said goodbye to his brother and to Frank. Instead of heading out the front door, Gerard turned and flung open the basement door. He looked down at the man, covered head to toe in blood, just barely living. 

Pulling the gun out of his belt, Gerard turned off the safety and cocked it. He aimed the barrel at the man and when he caught eye contact with the man, he smiled manically, almost animalistic some would say. As if in slow motion, the bloodied man's eyes widened as the shot rang across the basement and a singular bullet his him right between the eyes. 

Mikey was downstairs in an instant. Calmly, Gerard turned towards his brother and spoke calmly, "Micheal, clean up this mess, but leave it set up like it was. I still have plans to use it. Good night now." Without waiting for a reply, he brushed past his sibling and briskly ascended the stairs. Frank was right at the top. He was staring at Gerard's golden eyes, and Gerard didn't break his gaze from Frank's hazel eyes. He pursed his lips, and advanced towards Frank. He leaned close to Frank and whispered, "Stay up tonight. You won't regret it." 

Frank gave a shaky nod, and Gerard pulled back from the shorter man. He grinned, almost a smirk, but Gerard couldn't notice how Frank's eyes flicked down to Gerard's lips and back up. Gerard gave no satisfaction to what he wanted. Instead, he made his way to the front door, opened it, and stepped out into the November air. He was ready for tonight. Closing the door behind him, Gerard walked out into the slums and made his way to the fire escape. He would be traveling by rooftop tonight. 

Quietly, he climbed up it and swung himself to the roof of the nearby apartment building. His footsteps were quiet as he ran and jumped across from rooftop to rooftop. It was something he hadn't done in a while. Usually saved for the early months of each year, when nighttime was at it's darkest earliest. When he sent his brother out on his own and he was out on his nightly hunt as early as 6 pm. The roofs concealed him in ways the alley's failed to. 

It was exhilarating. These were the nights he jumped on top of his victims. He used his gun more frequently then he would like. However, he could make a quick getaway from jumping to rooftop to rooftop. He felt powerful. More powerful than usual. 

It was a total rush. 

It was a rush he craved. He lived off of when he could get it. He landed onto a rooftop when he spotted her. He was walking out of a bar, obviously drunk, but alone. What a dumb move. Gerard pulled out his pistol and aimed. When she was right where he wanted her, the killer pulled the trigger. He watched as she toppled to the ground, and he ran. He ran and kept going from rooftop to rooftop. There was no time to see people's reactions. The cops would be there soon enough. Sound attracts people, and pushes him away from having any fun from his victims. 

Gerard came to a large building high up from anything he was easily crossing earlier. He sat and looked for an easy way to scale it. When he saw a loose brick, without any thought, he lunged for it. Barely making it, he held onto the loose brick and pulled himself up on top of it, and began to scale the building. It was quite harder than he thought it would be, barely catching onto windowsills, and balancing on one foot till he found something steady to move onto. 

It took longer than he originally planned, but he was finally at the top. He walked over to the edge and looked down. On the streets below were the clubs and attractions he saw at the beginning of each night. It was mesmerizing to see them from the top. It made him wish for a camera. However, he knew it could not capture all the colors he saw. Hot pinks and neon blues lit up the road. People were walking happily with one another. It was truly quite the sight. One he wished to remember forever. 

The sight itself made Gerard want to cause a total scene. However, he kept his composure and kept going. He walked to the edge of the roof, and looked at how far the drop was to the next rooftop. It was not that bad, so with a running start, he jumped onto it, and slid down the fire escape. 

He was still going to get something out of this journey. Maybe his body count would just stick to one that night. He spotted a particularity well dressed man and grinned to himself. Maybe it would not stick to one. The killer made his advancements towards the man, looking for nearby alleyways. Lucky for him, at the point they would meet, there was one about a building off. 

As he began to brush by the man, he reached his hand out and yanked him by the tie. As he did this, with almost zero struggle, as the golden eye killer was much stronger than one would believe, he drug him into the alley and threw him against the wall. The man got a few punches in on the killer, one directly on his eye, his ring cutting into his eyebrow. Once more into his lip, another ring cutting into his lip. It angered him. 

Baring his teeth at the man, Gerard grabbed him by the hair, and began to repeatedly bash his head into the wall. The man collapsed as soon as he let go of his hair, and Gerard began to loot him. Stealing his wallet, watch, and multiple rings. Gerard looked at the now blood covered bricks and smiled. The man was still breathing, let him live. Gerard didn't care at all. He put his new found riches into his pockets and began to make his way back up to the rooftops. 

Until someone spotted him. 

They shouted out at him, and Gerard began to sprint as the person yelled obscenities at him. They attracted the attention of police, and they began to go after him. What he did not need at that moment was to get thrown back into jail. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, climbing up some buildings. Trying to avoid the police following him. Once he could see them all, he took a deep breath and pulled his gun out. 

Right then, he began to shoot out a rain of bullets. Missing some cops, but hitting others. He kept running, but was soon met with a horrid decision, get shot/arrested or jump off a building and fall 200 feet. There was a high possibility of death from both sides, and the time for making the choice was closing in. Frantically, he looked around for an easy way out, when he saw it. A lone balcony, just ten feet down. But the long jump to it was near impossible. This, however, was not the time to make well thought out choices. So, he made a running start for it and jumped. 

He missed. 

Just by a few inches, his hand grazed the concrete of it, but brushed it. He was sent into free fall. This was something he had never planned, something he never counted on as what his death would be. As he fell backwards towards the ground, something grabbed him by the leg and pulled him onto the very small porch of a shitty apartment building. Pain shot up his left leg and he screamed out in pain. 

He stood up and groaned at the pain coursing through his leg. He looked the woman directly into the eyes, pulled out one of his knives and stabbed her. Shaking, he limped his way out of the apartment and into the streets. He was totally lost. 

It seemed like hours he was wandering the streets of New York. Buildings and people blurring over as sharp pains shot through his body. He limped on, ignoring people's request for them to help him and the many others who taunted him. He passed by clubs and bars. Restaurants all took the same face after a while. His vision blurring and turning black around the edges. He was focusing in and out of reality it seemed. All of it was pure hell. There seemed like no way home. 

Cars passed and people pushed him around. It made him want to scream out in agony. Every move of his left leg was horrible, and the pain the shot through him was deafening. Yet, he preserved, as he told Frank to stay up for the night. He had to get home. No matter what, Gerard was getting back to his shitty home once more. Even if this time killed him. 

It all certainly felt like it would kill him. As he passed by another pharmacy, it just made him want to overdose on whatever they had in there. He kept going. He kept aimlessly wandering through the streets. Trying to read the street signs  and the numbers on them, just to see if he was close to home. He felt like an illiterate child once more. The numbers and letter blurring together in a mess. There was no way for him to figure out if he was getting closer to home. Unless he asked for help. Which he really did not want to do, but it seemed like his only option. 

He tapped on the shoulder of a woman walking by and she turned towards him. "How can I help you, sir?" she asked. Gerard smiled at the woman in the blue dressed and pointed to the sign. He must have sounded pathetic when he rasped out, "What does that say, I am having a hard time." She gave him the street name. Gerard thanked her, and she continued on. 

Now he knew, he was close. He felt so close, but so far. As if he was never going to make it back home. He almost cried when he limped up to his house. However, now was not the time. He rammed open the door, and entered the kitchen, acting as if he wasn't in an immense amount of pain. 

There Frank was, reading the newspaper, and cutting it up. He looked up at Gerard and smiled. 

Pushing every amount of pain away, Gerard smirked at him. He had a plan. He walked towards the table, trying to hide the pain on his face as he cupped Frank's face into his hands. He pushed his lips against Gerard's in a fervent way. Almost as if he couldn't get enough. As if this was going to all end too easily. Gerard pushed Frank up against the wall, as the tattooed man pushed the killer's jacket off his shoulders. 

It took all the will power Gerard had not to scream when he picked Frank up. He pushed him against the wall and kissed him. Gerard may had been a killer. He may be wired in his system to kill, but this was his favorite law to break. The one where Iero gasped into his mouth and sloppy kisses were exchanged between the two. Where what they were doing, so passionate and taboo, was enough just to be thrown into prison for about a year. 

It was exciting. 

Gerard carried Iero into his room and pushed him onto his bed. Breaking apart slightly, Gerard lifted Frank's shirt off his body and began to mark up his chest. He aimed for the heart shaped scar, his favorite thing he had done to this date. Iero was gasping slightly as Gerard sucked and nipped at his skin. As to test something out, he moved down to one of his nipples and grazed his teeth across the perky nub. 

The moan he let out was downright filthy. It excited Gerard for when he actually got to him. Frank pulled Gerard back up for another sloppy kiss, and Gerard worked Frank's pants off. "Clothes," Frank panted out. 

"What?" Gerard breathed out. 

"Too many cl-" Iero cut himself off with a moan as Gerard's hand wrapped around his length. It was enough for Gerard to take the hint as he removed his his shirt and pants. It gave Iero enough time to kick his pants the rest of the way off. 

Gerard draped himself over his hostage once more, and began to roll his hips down against Frank. Letting out broken moans, Frank moved himself to where his cock was sliding against Gerard's stomach, pre-come spreading on him. Panting and moving against each other, Frank let out, "Want you inside me." 

Who was Gerard to deny him such a pleasure? He pushed his fingers against Frank's lips and he slipped them inside. As Frank sucked and licked his fingers it made Gerard think of what else his mouth could do. It made his buck his hips and let out a soft moan. 

He removed his fingers from Iero's mouth, a string of spit chasing the killers fingers. He shifted on and circled his middle finger around his hole. Frank gasped out and tried to push himself down onto it. Gerard complied and pushed it in. Frank let out a broken moan and Gerard added another one. 

He worked his middle and index finger in and out of his hole, scissoring them and stretching his hole. He slowly added another one as Frank let out a soft, "Fuck." As three fingers worked his way in and out of Frank, he brushed them against one spot and Frank almost cried. 

Gerard removed his fingers and spit into his palm. Ignoring Frank's whimper of protest, he spread the spit and pre-come on himself and pushed roughly in. There was no time for foreplay and the scream Frank let out, didn't phase the killer at all as he set a brutal pace. 

The moans the two let out and the slapping of skin on skin was delicious. This was the height of what Gerard wanted. He got everything out of Iero. 

Frank's moans progressively got louder as Gerard abused his prostate and he rushed towards his climax. Gerard began to jerk him off as he came with a scream. White spurts of come coated his stomach as Gerard followed with his climax a few moments later. 

He rode out his orgasm, and almost fell on top of Iero. His leg was killing him, and he was ready to black out. He pulled out and lied next to Iero. He got everything he wanted, except for one thing. 

Gerard wanted to be the cause for his death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit that ending. Also this was kind of long and it's now 1 am. So I am going to go to bed. Night night.


End file.
